WAITING FOR YOU
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Kurama waits for that one special person he can spend his life with.  Why is the sexiest demon ever born still alone?  Does it have anything to do with why no one has ever seen him without his shirt?  Yaoi, male X male romance.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, here we go again. This is not going to be the sequel to 'Hiei's Love' I mentioned, I'm still sorting that one out, if I do it at all. So I thought I'd give you something new to read while I think about that. You know me, I always try to be original, so you'll have to let me know if I succeed. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 1**

Looking at the vision before him, Kurama smiled. Dressed in a simple, yet elegant wedding dress, Keiko was beaming with happiness as she smiled across the room at Yusuke. Glancing to his side, Kurama noticed Yusuke's return smile. Only someone as close as they were would see the hint of sadness in the Toushin's eyes. Luckily it didn't appear that Keiko noticed as she turned her beautiful smile to the man beside her, her new husband Nick.

Seeing the concern in Kurama's gaze, Yusuke nudged a shoulder against his. "Relax Fox Boy, I'm okay. Keiko's happy now and that's all that matters. It may have taken us a while to realize it, but she and I are much better friends than we were lovers."

Kurama nodded as he watched Keiko whisper in Nick's ear, then kiss his cheek before hurrying over to them. "Yusuke, Kurama, I'm so glad you came today. It means so much to me to have my friends here today. Where is everyone else?"

Both men kissed and hugged her before Kurama answered her. "Kuwabara went with the girls to get us all drinks. Here they come now."

A moment later Kuwabara returned with Shizuru and Atsuko. The girls all hugged before Keiko gave them an exasperated look. "What's the matter with these idiots? I told all three of them to bring dates."

Taking a sip of her drink, Atsuko laughed. "Maybe they're each others dates."

All three men gaped at her and Shizuru chuckled. "You could be right Atsuko. Kazuma did primp like a school girl getting ready today. The last time he acted like that was last year before Yukina moved back to Makai."

The girls all laughed at the men's discomfort. Kuwabara of course yelled at his sister. "Sis, are you crazy? We're all guys for crying out loud!"

With a wicked gleam in his green eyes Kurama tucked his arm through Kuwabara's and leaned close to purr in his ear. "It's not that crazy Kuwa. Most demons are bisexual."

Blue eyes widened before Kuwabara pulled away from Kurama. "Kurama, quit joking around! Someone might see you! In case you forgot, I'm not a demon."

Joining the fun, Yusuke smirked at him. "How do you know Kuwa? I didn't know I was a demon until a few years ago. Maybe you're a demon too. It'd be okay for you to like guys then wouldn't it?"

No one noticed that Atsuko had managed to drink most of their drinks until she laughed a little too loudly. "Yeah Kazuma, maybe that's why your spirit energy is so high. You could have a demon forefather just like Yusuke."

When everyone but Shizuru laughed, Kurama looked at her curiously. Shooting him a glare to silence him, Shizuru reached for the one remaining drink and downed it. Not sure what had just happened, Kurama chose to honor her silent request and not comment. "Enough teasing our friend here everyone. This is Keiko's wedding reception so lets enjoy the party."

Keiko smiled. "Yes everyone, please enjoy yourselves. The food will be out in a little while, in the mean time there's dancing."

Eyes sparkling mischievously, Kurama held out his hand. "I for one would be honored to hold a Kuwabara in my arms as we dance."

Kuwabara nearly choked. "Kurama!"

Slapping him on the back of the head, Shizuru took Kurama's hand. "He meant me you idiot."

Everyone smiled as Kurama led Shizuru to the dance floor and swept the tall, elegant woman into his arms. Keiko took Yusuke by the arm and leaned close. "Don't they make the most beautiful couple?"

Placing his hand over hers, Yusuke nodded. "Yeah Keiko they do. Too bad Kurama won't ask her out. I don't know what he's waiting for but for some reason he says he's destined to be alone."

Already slightly tipsy, Atsuko grabbed Kuwabara's hand. "Well, I don't plan to be alone forever. Come on Kazuma, hold me in those muscular arms of yours."

Kuwabara gulped as Yusuke's mother dragged him to the dance floor. Rolling his eyes, Yusuke tried not to let Atsuko embarrass him. Beside him Keiko laughed. "Relax Yusuke, Kuwabara knows your mom's just teasing. They'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about. Have you come to terms with your feelings yet?"

Beside her, Yusuke shrugged. "Yeah, but not enough to say anything about it. I already know what the answer would be, so why make a fool of myself?"

Keiko frowned. "He's your friend Yusuke, he wouldn't think you were a fool. Besides, unless you say something, you'll never know if he might just feel the same way. He's alone for a reason, maybe it's because of you."

Just then Nick joined them with a smile. "Married only a few hours and already my wife is hanging on her ex-boyfriend's arm. Should I be jealous?"

Releasing Yusuke, Keiko wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and kissed him. "You'd know you had nothing to worry about Darling if I were in your arms on the dance floor."

Yusuke grinned at Nick. "You'd better take her to dance Nick, or you'll never hear the end of it."

Nick laughed. "You make it sound like a chore Yusuke. I happen to love dancing with my lovely wife."

After watching Keiko melt into Nick's embrace, Yusuke looked over to the one he wished he were dancing with and despaired that he would ever feel those arms around him. With a sigh he headed to the bar to get them all more drinks.

* * *

Driving home, Kurama couldn't help but smile remembering the evening with his friends. So much had changed since their days as spirit detectives. Yusuke and Keiko had broken up less than a year after the Toushin had returned from Makai. They had tried in vain to turn their longtime friendship into love but had eventually given up.

A few months later Keiko met a post graduate student from America named Nick. Nick was a humanities major studying mythology, with a passion for demon mythology. After hearing him debate that demons were real and lived among us, Keiko had been taken with the tall blond man. Surprisingly, Yusuke had liked the man that had won Keiko's heart and he was easily welcomed into their group.

Yusuke had dated a few girls over the last year but none seriously. Kurama was pretty sure Yusuke was just trying to prove that he was alright with Keiko's new relationship. Sensing changes in the Mazaku lately, Kurama suspected that his demon hormones might be leading him down a different path but that Yusuke wasn't quite ready to accept that he was bisexual. Perhaps the next time the Toushin went to Makai, Kurama would accompany him and encourage him to experiment.

Turning his thoughts to the Kuwabara siblings, Kurama frowned. Even after replaying their conversation in his head, Kurama still hadn't figured out what had upset Shizuru. He'd tried to question her about it on the dance floor but to no avail. Kuwabara too had been something of a mystery lately. After being head over heals for Yukina for many years, he'd accepted the Koorime's decision to move back to Makai without an argument.

Like Yusuke, Kuwabara dated occasionally but it seemed to be whenever the group was all going out, as if to prove he could get a date. Otherwise he didn't seem overly interested. For a man that had been girl crazy as a teen his behavior somehow didn't add up.

Turning into his driveway, Kurama sighed as he looked at his home. Preferring solitude to the noisy city, Kurama had bought a country house on the outskirts of town. It had five acres of land and bordered on a national forest, so he had no immediate neighbors. Downstairs was a comfortable living room with a stone fireplace, a gourmet kitchen and a moderate dining area. In the small den Kurama had lined every wall with bookshelves, converting it into a library. The small bedroom and bathroom off the library had been converted into a lab for his plants and experiments.

Upstairs were three more rooms and two bathrooms. Kurama used the smallest room as a home office with an elaborate computer system where he worked for his stepfather. The middle bedroom was simply a guest bedroom. The largest room of course was Kurama's. It held a king sized bed, draped in a soft down comforter and piled high with pillows. The adjoining bath held a large whirlpool tub as well as a shower. Kurama's favorite feature in his home however was the bay window. Even though Hiei's visits were few and far between, that window was usually where he could find his friend when he was graced with his presence.

Parking his car, Kurama smiled. Even if his plants hadn't told him he had a visitor, the warm fire demon energy emanating from upstairs indicated Hiei had finally come to visit. Entering the house, Kurama turned off the porch light and left his shoes and keys by the door before making his way upstairs. It was dark as he pushed open his bedroom door. Since it was late he wasn't surprised to find Hiei tucked in his bed.

A faint scent in the air drew Kurama to Hiei's side of the bed where he gently sat beside his friend and reached out to draw back the sheet. Strong fingers circled his wrist before he could complete his task. "I'm fine Kurama."

With a sigh, Kurama reluctantly withdrew his hand. "I smell blood Hiei. I thought you might need your wounds tended."

In the pale moonlight Kurama could see Hiei hadn't even opened his eyes. "When you weren't here I cleaned and bandaged them myself. You can check them in the morning, just go to bed Fox."

Without another word, Kurama slowly stood and went to his dresser. He didn't need a light to pull out a t-shirt and pajama pants before going to the bathroom to change. When he came back out he could see that Hiei hadn't moved but could tell he wasn't asleep yet. "What brings you to the Ningenkai Hiei? It's been almost six months since I've seen you. Mukuro had your army working in the northern region of her territory last I heard."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. She sent me after some pain in the ass demon that decided to reek havoc before crossing the border. I had to chase the bastard almost to the city before I killed him. Since this was closer than going home, I came here to let you patch me up. Where the hell were you anyways? I smelled a dozen ningens on your clothes when you came in."

Kurama chuckled as he crawled into bed. "I was at Keiko's wedding Hiei. The ningens you smelled, most of which are our friends, were all at the reception."

Hiei turned towards Kurama. "So she really did it. How'd the detective take his woman mating with another male?"

Turning on his side to face Hiei, Kurama smiled. "He handled it very well actually. We all like Nick a lot. I've been watching Yusuke lately and I think his demon hormones are starting to get to him. I was thinking next time he goes to Makai I'd go with him. It might do him good if we took him out, got him drunk and got him laid."

Hiei chuckled. "You offering to give him relief Fox?"

In the dark Hiei didn't see the hurt look in Kurama's eyes. "No Hiei, I just thought I'd encourage him to experiment with both males and females so he can decide what he likes and start moving on."

Since the night was warm, Hiei tossed back the covers. "You know what he really wants Fox. How is getting him laid in Makai going to help him with that? Everyone he cares about is here in the Ningenkai."

Even in the dim light of the moon Kurama could see that Hiei had stripped naked before getting in the bed. Only an occasional bandage covered his bare skin. Averting his eyes, Kurama kept his voice calm as he answered. "I know what he wants Hiei, and since he's probably going to be disappointed I thought introducing him to other pleasures might distract him. Since he is a demon lord he should try to find a demon mate."

Their conversation fell silent for a moment before Hiei gave a big sigh. "Damn it's hot tonight Fox. How the hell can you wear all those clothes?"

Kurama smiled. "Ningen modesty I suppose Hiei. Wait here, I'll go turn the air conditioner down for you."

It only took Kurama a minute to do as he'd said before he was crawling back into bed. "Ningen modesty Fox? As I recall when we first met you used to laugh at me for being modest while you always paraded around naked. It was only after we met the detective and the oaf that you became modest. I would have thought that the more you became demon the less modest you would become."

Kurama was grateful that the dark hid his eyes from Hiei's gaze. "I did not parade around naked Hiei. Maybe you always yelling at me to put clothes on made me modest. Was I that unattractive back then Hiei?"

Hiei grunted. "Stupid Fox, you know damn good and well that ningen or Youko you are very attractive. Now stop fishing for compliments and let me get some sleep."

When Hiei turned his back on him, Kurama took a moment to admire the demon's bare backside before giving a little laugh. "Good night Hiei. Oh, by the way, nice ass."

Hiei didn't bother to cover himself as he growled. "Touch my ass Fox and you'll lose your hand. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Kurama lay in the dark for some time staring at Hiei's back. As much as Hiei tried to deny it, the two had been best friends since they'd met when Kurama was a child. Even though he would never admit it, Hiei considered where ever Kurama lived to be the closest place, outside of Makai and Alaric, that he would call home. Even when Kurama got this house and had a spare bedroom, Hiei still slept with him in his bed. They weren't lovers, or anything else beyond friends but they had slept together for so long it never dawned on either of them for Hiei to sleep elsewhere.

Other than Hiei's infrequent visits, or the brief time he spent with his family or friends, Kurama preferred to be alone. He lived alone, he worked from home and he didn't date. Shiori worried about him constantly, but had finally had to accept that at twenty six, Kurama would do as he pleased and she couldn't interfere.

Kurama would never let any of them know how lonely he truly was. None of them would ever know that day after day, year after year, he waited in vain for that special someone who could take his loneliness away. Someone he knew he could never have.

With a sad sigh, Kurama closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is going so slow. Writing as I go without an idea where I'm going takes longer and has lots more rewrites. Thanks so much for being the most awesome reviewers in fan fiction. Enjoy

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 2**

Waking the next morning, Kurama wasn't surprised to find Hiei sitting in the bay window watching the sun rise. The fire demon had put pants on but his torso remained bare accept for where it was bandaged. Without turning from the window, Hiei growled. "It's about time you woke up Fox. My bandages are falling off and I'm hungry."

With a laugh, Kurama rose from the bed. "Well, you do know where both the first aid kit and the kitchen are Hiei so it's your own fault if you've suffered by waiting for me."

Kurama heard Hiei grunt as he went to the closet for clothes, before heading into the bathroom to shower and change. A few minutes later Kurama turned off the shower and pulled back the curtain only to gasp and whip the curtain closed again. On the other side he could hear Hiei laughing. "Hiei, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hiei laughed harder when a wet arm reached through the shower curtain for a towel. A moment later that same arm came out again searching for another towel. With a smirk, Hiei moved the second towel out of reach. Only when the curtain parted to reveal wet red hair and furious green eyes did Hiei hand it over. "Relax Fox, I was just using the mirror to check my wounds since you said you wouldn't do it."

When the shower curtain finally opened, Hiei frowned. He'd expected to find one of the towels around Kurama's waist but was surprised when the second one wasn't around the long, wet, red hair. Instead it was draped over Kurama's shoulders with a hand clutching it together across his chest. "Come on Kurama, modesty is one thing but you look like a damn female guarding her virginity."

Green eyes flashed gold as Kurama's free hand pointed at the door. "OUT! It's rude to walk in on someone taking a shower! The closed door should have told you I wanted privacy! And for your information, I am not a virgin!"

Red eyes were wide in surprise as Hiei exited the bathroom. He jumped when the door slammed shut behind him. Not only was it unusual for Kurama to lose his temper, Hiei couldn't remember the fox ever yelling at him before. Ignoring his unbandaged wounds, Hiei dressed and flitted out the window.

As he expected, when Kurama came out of the bathroom, Hiei was gone. Walking to the bay window he slowly gathered up the first aid supplies. With a sigh Kurama glanced out towards the trees and whispered sadly. "I'm sorry Hiei."

* * *

By the time Hiei was in Makai he regretted his hasty departure. He'd ignored Kurama's right to privacy then laughed at him for being modest. Berating himself, Hiei realized the fox had every right to be angry at him. Kurama had never been anything but good to him and deserved to be treated better than that. He had work to do when he got back to Alaric but as soon as he could he'd take leave and go make things right with Kurama.

* * *

Two weeks later Hiei headed up to his room wishing he'd just stayed in the Ningenkai. Never in his life had anything plagued him the way he and Kurama had parted did now. Day and night his mind was filled thoughts of Kurama. First and foremost he couldn't seem to get the thought out of his head that Kurama had a lover. _'How the hell didn't I know he had a lover? Why didn't he tell me?'_

Hiei knew that in the past the Youko had had many lovers but somehow he knew that wasn't what Kurama meant when he'd said he wasn't a virgin. The part that confused him however was why it bothered him so much. Kurama was his friend, he should want him to have found someone and be happy. Why wasn't he happy about it?

He'd also spent a lot of time thinking about Kurama's behavior. He had finally managed put together a time frame for when Kurama had changed and become so modest. Thinking back to the night before they broke into Reikai to steal the artifacts, Hiei could clearly remember Kurama having showered, then drying his hair with one towel while wearing another around his waist.

As they made plans for the heist, the then fifteen year old redhead hadn't hesitated to toss both towels in the hamper before walking naked to his dresser for a pair of pajama pants, leaving his torso bare. That was the last time Hiei remembered seeing the redhead in any state of undress. Since then he couldn't remember Kurama taking so much as his shirt off in front of him.

After racking his brain, Hiei finally remembered the next time Kurama would have undressed in front of him. It was a few weeks later, right before they went to join Yusuke and Kuwabara at Maze Castle. It was the first time they'd been together since getting out of Reikai jail.

Though Kurama had welcomed him as always, he hadn't been himself, in fact he had seemed almost nervous. Hiei had thought it was because Kurama had betrayed him and now they were being forced by Reikai to be partners again. He hadn't paid any attention when Kurama had gone into the bathroom to change, nor had he cared when he wasn't invited to spend the night like he usually was. By the time they got to Maze Castle two days later everything seemed to be back to normal.

Something had happened to Kurama in the weeks between the heist and the mission, he just had to figure out what. Hiei's mind was reeling with possibilities. Suddenly, one horrible possibility crossed Hiei's mind. What if Kurama didn't have a lover? What if he'd had been raped? That might explain why he'd never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend. It would also explain his becoming so modest when previously he'd never been bothered by his own nudity. What other reason could there be for such a beautiful and intelligent creature to be alone?

Kurama had been alone with Yusuke more than once after the heist, could he have hurt the redhead? Hiei knew Kurama had negotiated their release with Koenma, maybe the Reikai lord had done something to him. There was also the fact that they had been imprisoned for several days before Kurama had been released. One of the guards could have hurt him while Hiei was unconscious on that first day or after Kurama had been taken from the cell while he'd been left behind.

Realizing he was finding more questions than answers, Hiei sighed in frustration. First thing in the morning he would tell Mukuro he was taking leave. He'd start in the Ningenkai and work his way up to Reikai if he had to but one way or another he was getting to the bottom of this. Someone had hurt Kurama and he wasn't going to rest until he had someone to kill.

* * *

In a cloud of dust, Kuwabara hit the dirt before rolling to his feet and charging his opponent. Yusuke took a swing at his advancing friend then turned in surprise when the taller man dodged the punch. "Damn Kuwa, you're getting pretty good at that."

Resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, Kuwabara laughed. "Maybe you're just getting slow Urameshi."

Grinning at each other, they would have gone at it again but an annoyed voice brought them up short. "You're both idiots. Now cut it out and get in here Kazuma. The timer's going off on the stove."

Brushing himself off, Kuwabara sprinted past Shizuru on his way into the temple. "Hey Urameshi, you'd better be staying for dinner since I went to all the trouble of cooking it."

Yusuke would have followed his friend inside but was stopped by Shizuru's words. "After you see what Hiei wants, why don't you see if he's staying for dinner too."

As Shizuru went inside, Yusuke turned to see Hiei jump down from a nearby tree. Wondering what the fire demon could want, Yusuke walked to where he waited at the edge of the forest. "Hey Buddy, what's up?"

Yusuke couldn't help but think Hiei looked more serious than usual as he regarded him. "I need some information Detective. After we stole the Reikai artifacts, you and Kurama were alone at the hospital. I want to know what transpired between you."

Of all the things Yusuke expected Hiei to want to know, that would have been almost last on the list. "Damn Hiei, that was a long time ago. Let's see, he took me to meet his mom, then we went up on the roof of the hospital. He made his wish on the mirror, I yelled at the mirror, there was a huge flash and then his mom was cured. After that I took him to Reikai where he was charged."

Hiei watched Yusuke intently. "After our fight, what happened between you and Kurama when I was knocked out?"

In an attempt to lighten Hiei up, Yusuke couldn't resist a little teasing. "You mean after you lost to me? Nothing happened between me and Kurama. He used your scarf to try and stop his wound from bleeding, then he went to you. He hauled you up against him with his free arm and Botan took you both to Reikai."

Hiei frowned. "You mean you didn't take us to Reikai?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Hell no. I picked Keiko up and carried her home. Hiei, what's with all the questions about the past? I'm sure the jagon has told you that I'm telling the truth. Just what is it you're looking for?"

Hiei wasn't surprised to hear that Yusuke had been aware of him monitoring his aura with the jagon to see if he was telling the truth. When Hiei would have just walked away, Yusuke grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't Hiei. Obviously something's wrong and it involves Kurama. He's my friend too Hiei and if something happened to him I want to help."

It was obvious that Yusuke wasn't going to be put off easily. Hiei usually liked taking care of things himself, but decided it might be beneficial to confide in the detective. "I don't really know what, if anything, happened Yusuke. Kurama's been acting strange and I've pinpointed the time between us braking into Reikai and going to Maze Castle as when it started."

Yusuke growled. "Something might have happened to Kurama over ten years ago and you're just noticing now?"

Sighing, Hiei turned away. "I already know that I'm a selfish ass and that I should have known sooner. What matters is that I know now and I'm going to do whatever I can to make it right."

Nodding, Yusuke frowned. "Hiei, does this have anything to do with Kurama being alone? I've been worried about that myself."

Looking back at him, Hiei nodded. "I think it's worse than that Yusuke. I think someone hurt him. I intend to find out who and make sure they pay."

Hiei could almost feel Yusuke's anger. "Count me in Hiei. What did Kurama say when you asked him about it?"

Shuffling his feet, Hiei didn't meet Yusuke's gaze. "I haven't asked him. Kurama's kind of mad at me right now. I… um… hit a nerve. That's how I figured out as much as I have."

Startled, Yusuke looked at Hiei amazed. "Kurama's mad at you? Kurama's never been mad at anyone, especially you Hiei. Are you sure?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and Yusuke snickered. "How do you know he was mad? Hiei, he never even raises his voice."

When Hiei still didn't look at him and remained silent Yusuke laughed. "He actually yelled at you? What the hell did you do to make Kurama of all people lose his cool enough to yell at you Hiei?"

When Hiei glared and growled at him Yusuke held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, so don't tell me. Why don't you tell me where you're headed next then?"

Grateful for the change of subject, Hiei let Yusuke in on his plans. "I'm headed to Reikai to talk to Koenma. You took Kurama there to be charged, then he was imprisoned there with me for several days before negotiating his release."

Yusuke looked skeptical. "Hiei, you can't possibly think that binky sucking baby could have done anything to him. Koenma was still in his toddler form back then."

Annoyed, Hiei growled. "If it wasn't him then maybe someone else in the palace. I was unconscious when we first got there and was still locked up when he was released."

Hearing Kuwabara bellow from the temple, Yusuke knew he had to go. "Let me know what you find out, then we'll see what needs to be done next."

Hiei would have flitted away but turned back. "Yusuke, I want you to make a trip to Makai. For some reason Kurama thinks you need some demon time and is planning to accompany you the next time you go. I'll be at Kurama's by tomorrow. If you set it up now we can all go back together. Though I doubt he'll talk, that would give us a chance to try and get information out of him."

With a grin, Yusuke nodded. "I'll call him tonight. He'll think the whole thing is his idea. Be careful Hiei and don't hurt Koenma too much. He cares about Kurama too, I can't see him hurting your fox."

As Yusuke turned and headed towards the temple, Hiei frowned. Why the hell had Yusuke called Kurama his fox? Dismissing the comment, Hiei flitted away.

As Yusuke climbed the porch steps, Kuwabara came out the door. "Where the hell were you Urameshi? Dinner's ready."

Grabbing Kuwabara, Yusuke put him in a head lock and gave him a noogie. "Damn Kuwa, you sound like a house wife calling her man to dinner."

Kuwabara struggled to get away until Shizuru's voice interrupted them. "If you two want to make out, why don't you get a room."

Springing apart, both men looked away uncomfortable. Shizuru just smiled noticing that neither of them saw the other blush. Deciding to give them a break, she turned to go inside. "You two play around if you want, I'm hungry."

Yusuke smiled when Kuwabara glanced at him before rushing after her. "Damn it Sis, why do you have to say shit like that? We were just messing around."

Neither of the Kuwabara's noticed Yusuke's shoulders slump at the casual comment. Heaving a sigh, Yusuke went to join his friends.

* * *

In Reikai Koenma sat at his desk doing his paperwork. Just when he was thinking he needed a distraction there was a loud commotion outside his door. He could hear Jorge's annoyingly loud voice trying to deter someone from entering the office. "You can't just barge in on him like this, Lord Koenma's very busy right now."

A moment later his office door crashed open to reveal that it was Hiei the ogre had been speaking to. Deciding it was useless to protest, Koenma held up a hand. "It's alright Jorge, let him in. I could use the break anyways."

As Hiei stepped forward, Jorge closed the doors. Curious as to the reason for the fire demon's visit, Koenma indicated he should take a seat. "So Hiei, what brings you all the way up here?"

Declining the offered chair, Hiei moved forward, resting his hands on Koenma's desk. "Tell me what happened when Kurama and I were arrested for stealing the Reikai artifacts."

Koenma frowned. "That's still a touchy subject around here Hiei. Exactly what information are you looking for?"

Annoyed, Hiei sighed. "Let's start with what happened when Yusuke brought Kurama here to be charged."

Deciding it was better to answer his questions, Koenma shrugged. "Not much actually. He waited in the outer office for a while we pinpointed your location so I could send Yusuke after you. After Yusuke left he came in and confessed to his involvement in the crime. When my monitor flashed that you and Yusuke were fighting, he offered to assist in you capture. Then he left."

Hiei nodded. "Tell me what happened when he was released."

Red eyes narrowed when Koenma hesitated. "I'm assuming you have a good reason for wanting this information Hiei. I don't think Kurama ever wanted you to know the details of that conversation."

Remembering Yusuke's comment that Koenma cared for the redhead too, Hiei relented and answered. "Something happened to him back then. I think someone hurt him, and I intend to hurt them."

Brown eyes widened in surprise. "Alright Hiei, since it's in Kurama's best interest, I'll break his confidence. He appeared here before me, Botan and several other officials for judgment and punishment. As a human it made it hard for us to punish him since no human was harmed by his direct actions. His aiding in your capture spoke highly of his integrity so it was decided that he would serve his parole assisting the spirit detective when needed. You however were another matter."

Hiei rolled his eyes but remained silent. "When we were finished with him, Kurama refused to leave. He insisted on knowing your fate. You attempted to take over the human world and zombify Keiko and several others. Your sentence was to be death. Kurama stood there a moment before he spoke. When he did his voice was calm and deadly cold as he told us that if you were harmed in any way, all of Reikai would feel his wrath."

Startled, Hiei moved to take a seat as Koenma continued. "He told us that if you died, we would all die, and that if we attempted to imprison you, he would break you out. Then he calmly informed us that you would serve your parole with him helping Yusuke."

Knowing Hiei had never heard any of this, Koenma gave him a moment to absorb everything. "That's not all Hiei. We all knew that Kurama was very quickly regaining his demon powers and would very soon be able to fulfill those threats. In the end we gave him his way, with a few conditions. You were to be released into his custody and he was entirely responsible for your actions while you were in the Ningenkai. Any crimes you committed, he would be punished along side you. Lastly, if you killed a human, you would both be immediately sentenced to death."

Jumping up, Hiei slammed his hands down on Koenma's desk. "How the hell could you allow him to make a deal like that? Do you know how many times he and the others have kept me from killing one of those worthless humans? Now you're telling me he would have died with me! You bastard!"

Koenma didn't flinch as Hiei shouted at him, maintaining his composure as he fired back. "Hiei, do you really think I could have stopped him? He was determined to protect you at any cost. The only concession he gave was to allow us to keep you in jail for the next week or so it took him to get his mother out of the hospital and settled at home."

Hiei was speechless for a moment before growling. "You'd better tell me those conditions ended with our parole."

Sighing, Koenma nodded. "Yes Hiei, they did. Kurama is in no danger from Reikai unless he himself commits another crime. The same applies to you. Now is there anything else you want to know?"

Hiei shook his head. "Not unless you know what happened to Kurama."

This time it was Koenma that shook his head. "Sorry Hiei, I wish I did. If there's anything I can do to help though, just let me know. Kurama's a good man, so I hope you're wrong, but if your not, I'm here if either of you needs me."

At first Hiei only grunted as he turned to leave, but at the door he paused. With Hiei's back to him, Koenma could barely hear his quiet words. "Thank you Koenma."

* * *

It was late the next night before Hiei found himself in the forest near Kurama's house. He'd spent the time trying to figure out why Kurama would risk his life for someone as insignificant as the forbidden child. After all the things he'd heard and thinking about nothing but Kurama for the past two weeks, Hiei realized he almost needed to see the fox.

Flitting up to the bedroom window, he wondered what kind of reception he would receive. Seeing the window was slightly ajar as usual, Hiei figured he must have been forgiven. Pushing it open, Hiei climbed in. A quick scan of the room showed him that Kurama was already in bed. Quietly he stripped off his clothes and pulled back the covers. As he lay down and pulled the sheet up there was a soft whisper beside him. "Hiei?"

Turning, Hiei whispered back. "Who else would it be Fox. Now go back to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

Soft fingers reached out to touch his shoulder. "I'm glad you came Hiei. I wanted to apologize for snapping at you last time. I didn't mean for you to leave, I just…"

In a rare show of affection Hiei reached out to stroke Kurama's red hair as he cut him off. "Don't apologize Kurama. It was my fault. I should have respected your privacy, and I shouldn't have teased you. Now let's get some sleep Fox."

Hiei was surprised when Kurama seemed to lean into the caress. He held his breath as Kurama's fingers slid off his shoulder and down to where his arm rested on the bed, but he didn't remove them. "Good night Hiei."

With Kurama still holding his arm, Hiei continued to stroke his hair as his friend fell asleep. Laying there, Hiei couldn't remember either of them showing any kind of affection towards each other before. Deciding that giving the lonely fox a little attention wasn't such a bad thing, Hiei fell asleep with his fingers still buried in Kurama's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so the pairings are starting to take shape. If they're not what you were hoping for I'm sorry, but I hope you'll still enjoy this anyways. I'm glad you like the mystery surrounding Kurama, I hope I don't disappoint you when the truth comes out. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Kuwabara's mystery either, but you'll have to be patient. Happy reading and thank you so much for all the great reviews.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 3**

True to his word, Yusuke contacted Kurama about a trip to Makai. The Toushin couldn't help but smile as he remembered Kurama inviting himself along. The next day when he'd arrived at Kurama's he feigned surprise at finding Hiei there. Together the three of them had headed out for Makai.

Looking at Kurama now, Yusuke was glad Hiei had arranged this trip. The light in the redhead's green eyes spoke loudly of how much his friend was enjoying the trip. When Kurama's attention was captured by a rare Makai flower, Yusuke gave Hiei a look that let him know that he'd done a good thing. When Hiei looked away with a grunt, Yusuke laughed and called out to his friend. "Hey Kurama, since we're in Makai, why don't you let out your inner demon? I'm sure the Youko in you is dying to play."

Green eyes widened at the suggestion before sparkling mischievously. With a hopeful grin Kurama turned to Hiei. "Do you think I should?"

Startled, Hiei wondered why Kurama would want his approval. "Do as you wish Fox."

Kurama tried to hide a brief flash of disappointment from crossing his face. Both Hiei and Yusuke were highly attuned to Kurama's moods right now and neither failed to notice it before he covered it and turned to Yusuke. "I have an even better idea Yusuke. Let's make this a true demon outing and we'll both change. It's been a while since I've seen your gorgeous long hair and those sexy tattoos. Come on Yusuke, I will if you do."

Laughing at Kurama's playful mood, Yusuke glanced to make sure Hiei didn't have any objections before raising his spirit energy. A moment later the wind whipped long black hair around him as he grinned at Kurama. "Your turn you crazy Youko."

Hiei watched intently as Kurama grinned back before raising his energy. The fire demon couldn't help but appreciate that both demons were impressive with their long hair swirling around them in the breeze. When his mind wanted to call them sexy he pushed the thought aside. "If you two are through playing around we'd better get going. All the youki you're throwing around is bound to attract unwanted attention."

Yusuke shrugged. "Don't worry Hiei, this is my territory. Any demon sensing my energy will know better than to try to take me on."

Kurama's words were a little more serious than his previous mood. "I hope your right Yusuke, because I'd really like to avoid fighting right now. I'd much rather find some place where we could get a good drink."

Grinning, Yusuke slapped him on the shoulder. "Now you're talking Kurama. I know just the place, come on."

Less than two hours later they walked into a tavern not far from Tourin. Not seeing an available table they made their way to the bar and ordered a drink. When Kurama made a casual scan of the bar then stiffened and turned back around, Hiei and Yusuke didn't fail to notice. Both demons were glad they'd maneuvered Kurama between them when they'd come in.

A moment later an attractive dog demon with shoulder length chestnut hair reached between Kurama and Hiei to tap the Youko on the shoulder. "Kurama, is that really you? It's been a long time."

Turning, Kurama inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Shon, you old dog. You're right, it's been a while."

Even with Hiei and Yusuke glaring at him, Shon had the audacity to allow his eyes to move suggestively over the Youko's figure. He even reached out and ran a hand down Kurama's arm. "You look good Kurama. Maybe we could…"

Before he could finish, Kurama tactfully pulled away and interrupted him. "I don't mean to be rude Shon but as you can see, I've already chosen my companions for the night. It was nice seeing you though."

Kurama then turned his back on the demon and picked up his drink. Hiei and Kurama had remained silent, waiting to see how the Youko would handle the demon's advances. They watched as the disappointed demon finally turned away before reaching for their own drinks.

Before any of them could say a word, another demon approached Kurama from Yusuke's side. This one was a handsome white tiger demon with blue eyes. "Yoko Kurama, didn't expect to find you here. Glad to hear the rumors were true and that you're not dead."

As he had with the last interloper, Kurama nodded. "Hello Seth, you look well."

Giving Kurama a half growl, half purr, he looked skeptically at a glaring Hiei before reaching out to finger the Youko's silver hair. "Why don't we find some place quiet where we…"

This time when Kurama pulled away it was apparent that he moved closer to Hiei. "I'm more than pleased with my current companions, thank you. Now if you'll excuse us Seth, we'd like to be left alone."

When Kurama turned away, Seth knew he'd been dismissed and moved away. A moment later Kurama pointed to an empty table. "I'm going to grab that table. Why don't you two order us another round?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kurama walked away. Glad to have a moment alone with Hiei, Yusuke leaned close to his ear. "Did you see what he did Hiei?"

After signaling the bartender, Hiei nodded. "He seemed to know both of those demon's pretty well, yet he didn't want either of them to touch him."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "It was more than that Hiei. When Shon touched him Kurama was standing by me and simply pulled away. When Seth touched him he not only pulled away he distinctly moved closer to you."

When Hiei frowned, Yusuke smiled. "You don't believe me do you? Let's test my theory. When we get to the table I'll touch him, then you touch him and we'll see how he reacts."

With their drinks in hand they headed for Kurama. The Youko sat in circular booth waiting for his friends. Looking up he smiled when they took seats on either side of him, placing him in the middle. "Sorry about the interruptions earlier. I've lived a long time, it's inevitable that I'll know people where ever I go."

Yusuke glanced at Hiei before reaching for Kurama's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's alright Kurama. We're very aware that you draw attention both as a Youko and a human."

Kurama smiled and gave Yusuke's hand a return squeeze before pulling his own hand away. Knowing that Yusuke was waiting for him to give it a try, Hiei reached out to squeeze Kurama's other hand just as the detective had. "Kurama, why don't you just enjoy your drink and let Yusuke and I take care of your next admirer?"

Smiling, Kurama gave Hiei's hand a return squeeze just as he had Yusuke's but when he was done he didn't release the fire demon's hand but continued to hold it in his. "Thank you Hiei. I'll take you up on that offer."

With his free hand, Kurama reached for his drink, therefore he didn't see the smug _'I old you so' _look that Yusuke gave Hiei. A moment later Hiei and Yusuke felt Kurama stiffen and looked up to see another grinning demon approaching. When he reached the table he barely had his mouth open to greet Kurama before both Hiei and Yusuke growled loudly. "GET LOST!"

Seeing Kurama grin but not contradict them, the demon wisely left them alone. Hiei was reminded that Kurama still held his hand when he felt the long fingers tighten around his. "Thanks guys. I'll have to remember to bring you two along as my body guards every time I come to Makai."

As if suddenly realizing he still held Hiei's hand, Kurama gave him a sheepish grin then released him. Yusuke gave Hiei another knowing look before turning to the Youko. "Kurama, why did you turn them away? It's apparent that you used to know them _very_ well. I would think that after being cooped up in your human life you'd want to have a little fun now that you're out in your Youko form."

Looking down into his drink, Kurama shrugged. "I'm not the same demon I was back then Yusuke. Being human, along with other things, changed me. I have no desire to have a string of meaningless love affairs anymore. I'd rather be alone than go back to that lifestyle again."

Hiei remained quiet, allowing Yusuke's natural curiosity to try and get information from the fox. "That must be hard on you as a Youko. I spent a lot of time learning about different species of demons when I lived here. From what I'm told, Youko's actually crave affection. How do you manage without a lover or anyone else to provide it?"

Both Hiei and Yusuke were a little surprised when Kurama looked uncomfortable at the question. "You're right about Youko's craving affection Yusuke. It's one of the reasons that we're so promiscuous. As for me, yes it is hard sometimes, but I manage."

Yusuke frowned. "Manage? Kurama, if you don't want your old promiscuous lifestyle anymore, why don't you get married or something? There's no reason for you to be alone."

The demon before them was not the confident Youko they both knew. Instead, Kurama looked almost shy and uncertain. "It's complicated Yusuke and I'd rather not talk about it. How about you though? There are a lot of attractive demons here tonight. I'm sure any one of them would be happy to be bedded by a demon lord."

Brown eyes widened. "Kurama, are you trying to get me laid?"

The Youko grinned. "Since I don't think you're pining away after Keiko, why not? You're young and attractive, you should sample some of the pleasures of being single, before deciding what you like and settling down."

Now Yusuke really was shocked. "Decide what I like? Do you mean different species or different sexes?"

Smiling, Kurama's answer was simple. "Both actually. The delights to be had here in Makai are limitless. We don't have the same prejudices humans do about race or sexual preference. Since our immune systems are so high we also don't have to worry about sexually transmitted diseases the way humans do."

Yusuke bit his lip as if there were a question he wanted to ask by was afraid to. Kurama gave Hiei a slide long glance as he waited for the Toushin to speak. "You say that like it's normal for me to not care if my lover is…male or female."

Kurama had been waiting for this question. "Actually Yusuke it is normal since most demons are bisexual. At your age you are going through a demon form of puberty. Your demon hormones are probably screaming for a lover and at this point they don't care if it's male or female. You may continue to be bisexual or someday you may chose one sex over the other. Either way, enjoy yourself while you can Yusuke. Soon enough you'll leave your human life behind and be expected to take a powerful mate to rule by your side."

Hiei nearly laughed as Yusuke's eyes bulged. "What the hell do you mean I'll be expected to mate? Hiei's going to be a demon lord and I don't hear anyone telling him he needs a mate."

Now it was Hiei's turn to be uncomfortable. "Actually Yusuke, Mukuro's been on me about just that for some time now. I've told her that I don't want a mate but she's insisting it's a necessary evil. She's actually offered to mate with me herself. She says that way it will be a natural transition from her reign to mine."

Neither of them noticed how still and quiet Kurama had become as Yusuke continued to question Hiei. "So are you going to do it? If you get past the bionic eye, Mukuro's not too bad. At least if you have to sleep with her she's got curves in all the right places."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. I don't know yet, I haven't really given it much thought. I don't really like females much but I guess I could tolerate Mukuro if I had to. At least I wouldn't be stuck with some love struck fool for the rest of my life."

Suddenly, Kurama pushed at Yusuke, as he tried to get out of the booth. "It's my turn to buy the drinks, I'll be right back."

Sitting back down, Yusuke looked at Hiei. "Damn Hiei, I don't think Kurama liked the idea of you mating with Mukuro."

Hiei frowned. "Why the hell would he care Detective?"

Yusuke just looked at Hiei as if he were stupid. "Hiei, I don't know if it has anything to do with what happened in the past but Kurama definitely reacts differently to you than anyone else. Think about it, who is Kurama closer to than you Hiei? Who is his best friend? Who does he confide in? Who does he always manage to fight beside? Who else sleeps, not only at his house, but in his bed? The only person he really allows close enough to take away his loneliness is you Hiei. I can't help but think that if something really is going on with Kurama, you're right smack dab in the middle of it."

Hiei was prevented from responding when Kurama returned with their drinks. The fire demon thought about Yusuke words for several minutes before he was pulled back into their conversation. Yusuke was looking at him expectantly. Glancing between them, Hiei finally looked at Yusuke. "What did you say?"

Knowing exactly what Hiei was thinking of, Yusuke grinned. "Kurama and I were just discussing his preference for male lovers and I asked what kind of lover you preferred."

Wishing he'd paid better attention, Hiei frowned. "It's been a long time since I've allowed myself to have a lover Detective. Like you though, I had urges when I went through puberty. You know I don't think much of females, so they didn't do much to satisfy me. I took more pleasure in male lovers but since I won't allow anyone to dominate me they tended to be weak and almost as disappointing as the females."

After Yusuke's words earlier, Hiei watched Kurama as he sat quietly beside him. Not sure what to make of the sullen Youko, Hiei turned his attention back to Yusuke. The Toushin looked a little uncertain as he glanced at his friends. "I guess that means neither of you would think it was weird that I've been… fantasizing… about what it would be like to be with a… man."

Hiei frowned when Kurama grinned. When Hiei talked about taking a lover Kurama got quiet. When Yusuke spoke about himself the Youko willingly joined the conversation. "No Yusuke, neither Hiei or I would criticize you for wanting a male lover. Like us, you are a strong demon and would probably take more pleasure in a strong partner. Because of that you may not get as much satisfaction from a female or a weak male."

Yusuke blushed and grinned. "Kurama, you just described perfectly what I've been feeling. Sex with Keiko was okay, but I always felt like I had to be careful with her. I don't want to have to be careful. I want someone that I can go all out with and just fuck until we can't move."

At Yusuke's confession Kurama outright laughed. "Oh Yusuke, that is definitely your demon hormones wanting release. Now all you have to do is pick one of these demons and let yourself go."

Yusuke's grin faded as he looked around the room. Seeing the look in his eyes, Hiei broached the one topic they had so far avoided. "It would seem the detective's not interested in having sex with just any male Kurama, but one male in particular."

When Yusuke's eyes went wide as he blushed bright red, Kurama struggled to suppressed the urge to laugh. "Don't be embarrassed Yusuke. He's a very attractive man even if he isn't a demon."

This time when both Yusuke and Hiei's widened, Kurama did laugh. "We're not blind Yusuke, we see how you look at him. And Hiei, don't give me that look. Whether you think so or not, Kuwabara is a very attractive man. He's tall, strong and has the sexiest muscles. He's got sweet blue eyes and the nicest smile too."

Falling into the image Kurama was creating, Yusuke picked up. "Yeah, and have you seen what he's been doing with his hair lately? It used to be kind of course, but as he gets older it's getting so soft he's having trouble keeping it in that weird style he used to like. Now it falls in soft waves around his face. I've been trying to hint at him to let it grow and I think he is. Gods what I wouldn't do to be able to run my fingers through it."

When Kurama grinned at him, Yusuke blushed again. Seeing Hiei roll his eyes, Yusuke got defensive. "He's a good man Hiei. He's loyal, and honorable to a fault. He'd give his life for any of us and you know it. Hell, why am I defending my choice to you anyways. It's not like he'll ever want the same things I do anyhow. He's also a human, just like Keiko. I'll be damned if I'm going to be with a man that's going to die and leave me."

Kurama sighed sadly. "There's an old saying Yusuke. _'It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.'_ It's true, believe me, I've been there. I think you know that my old partner Kuronue was my lover, but we were also in love. When he died I was devastated. Even though our time together was brief, and losing him was one of the worst pains I have ever had to endure, I never regretted loving him. I will always be grateful to have had his love, even if it was only for a few short years."

Yusuke nodded his understanding. "Alright, so that's a lame excuse, but I still think it's useless to keep waiting for something I can never have."

Sad golden eyes gazed down into his drink as Kurama spoke softly. "I wait every day for something I know I can never have Yusuke. You on the other hand can do something about it. Something is changing in Kuwabara and I think you might just be pleasantly surprised."

In the blink of an eye, their focus moved once again from Yusuke's plight to Kurama's. Reaching out, Hiei covered one of Kurama's hand with his. "What is it you're waiting for Fox? Is it Kuronue?"

Both Hiei and Yusuke were surprised at the vulnerability in Kurama's eyes when he looked back into Hiei's. "No Hiei, I buried Kuro a long time ago. Apparently, I should have given up and buried this a long time ago too. So it really doesn't matter any more."

Both demon's were about to question him further when Kurama sighed. "It's getting late, we should get going."

Realizing the opportunity had passed, Hiei and Yusuke left the bar with Kurama. Less than an hour later they were at Tourin. Yusuke immediately called one of the maids to get a room ready for them. "Did you two want to share a room or would you like two?"

When Hiei only shrugged, Kurama answered for them. "One will be fine Yusuke. Hiei doesn't like to sleep in strange places and will sleep better with his partner there to watch his back."

Seeing that Hiei didn't object, the maid hurried upstairs to prepare their room. Yusuke then led them into a sitting room and almost immediately another maid entered, pushing a cart carrying food and drinks. By the time they finished eating the first maid returned to tell them the green room was ready. After thanking her, Yusuke smiled. "Damn, I kind of like this demon lord stuff. It sure beats the hell out of yelling at my mom to get her drunk ass off the sofa when I have company."

The room Kurama and Hiei were shown to was called the green room because the bedspread and curtains were green. Other than a bed, armoire and chair, the room was essentially bare. Yusuke bid them good night and Kurama and Hiei were left alone. Hiei took a minute to lock the door and check how secure the window was before kicking off his boots. As he undressed he noticed Kurama toe off his shoes then look around nervously. "Relax Fox, just sleep in your clothes. They look like girls pajamas anyways."

Kurama chuckled and gave Hiei a grateful smile as he crawled in to bed. "Thanks for understanding Hiei."

Naked, Hiei climbed in beside Kurama. "I guess you can't call it ningen modesty anymore, since you're a Youko right now."

Kurama smiled. "Somehow I knew you'd find a way to tease me Hiei. Now let's get some sleep."

Hiei rolled on his side, with his back to Kurama as he whispered over his shoulder. "G'night Fox."

Kurama lay on his side staring at Hiei's bare back. Closing his eyes, Kurama drew a breath and released it in a sigh before answering. "Goodnight Hiei."

Staring into the darkness for some time, Hiei replayed their earlier conversation in his head looking for clues to the mystery of Kurama. The Youko's breathing had long since grown even, indicating he was asleep. Not finding any answers, Hiei was just closing his eyes when he felt Kurama move. One of the Youko's arms slid under his pillow and the other circled his waist as Kurama spooned up against his back. Hiei stiffened but didn't pull away as Kurama nuzzled the back of his neck with a sigh.

Realizing Kurama was still asleep, Hiei relaxed, allowing the Youko to continue holding him. Tentatively, Hiei placed his hand over Kurama's where it rested against his chest. Immediately he felt Kurama stiffen and give a little gasp as he jerked awake. "I'm sorry Hiei, I was asleep and didn't realize what I was doing."

When Kurama would have pulled away, Hiei held onto him. "Would you relax Kurama. I'm not going to bite you. I realize it's just you reaching out for a little affection. Yusuke's right, as a Youko it must be hard for you to always be alone."

Kurama was still tense as he squeezed his eyes shut. "That's my problem Hiei, not yours. You shouldn't have to suffer my advances when you're trying to sleep."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. You act like it's a hardship to let you hug me. We're best friends Kurama. If you can't turn to me for a little comfort, who can you turn to? Now shut up and let's get some sleep."

Hiei could feel Kurama's heart pounding against his back. Several seconds passed before he felt the Youko's tension begin to ease. A moment later he felt Kurama tuck his face into his neck with a sigh. "Thank you Hiei. Sleep well."

Squeezing Kurama's hand, Hiei whispered back. "You too Fox."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know this is a little short but 1) I wanted to reward you with a fast update for all the fabulous reviews and 2) I felt like being a wicked author and leaving you waiting for the answer to the Kuwabara's secret.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 4**

Waking from one of the best sleeps he could remember, Kurama was reluctant to open his eyes. With a sigh, he tried to stretch but his arms wouldn't move. Slowly opening his eyes, his breath caught when he saw Hiei almost nose to nose with him. "Morning Fox. Sleep well?"

Kurama still lay on his side facing Hiei. Hiei however had rolled onto his back to watch the Youko sleep. Not able to move, because Hiei was still laying on his right arm and holding onto his left hand, Kurama blinked nervously, giving him a little smile. "Yes Hiei, thank you. I can't ever remember sleeping more soundly."

Hiei tried not to smirk as he watched Kurama try to figure out how to get away. Enjoying having the fox captive, Hiei didn't move. Suddenly, Kurama's discomfort annoyed him and he intended to get answers. "Why do you live like this Kurama? Why are you alone? Why do you seem almost afraid to have someone touch you?"

Hiei knew he'd hit a nerve when Kurama's golden eyes reflected the fear he'd mentioned. When Kurama didn't answer Hiei decided on the direct approach. "Who hurt you Kurama? I'm your best friend, damn it! Why the hell, after all these years, didn't you say anything to me?"

Kurama didn't try to hide the fact that he knew what Hiei was talking about. Hiei watched as Kurama erected a mask of indifference before answering calmly. "It shouldn't have taken my best friend over ten years to figure out that something happened. It was a long time ago Hiei, just let it go."

Hurt by Kurama's words, Hiei sighed. "You're right Kurama, I'm an insensitive ass and I should have known sooner, but I didn't. Now that I know, how the hell can I let it go? You obviously haven't. Just answer me this Fox. Was the person that hurt you punished?"

Closing his eyes, Kurama took several deep breaths before answering softly. "No Hiei, he wasn't. It's more complicated than that though. He didn't exactly hurt me so there wasn't a reason to punish him. Please Hiei, it's been too long now. Too much time has passed and it should all just be forgotten."

Hiei could see that this was upsetting his friend. In a rare moment of compassion Hiei reached out to stroke Kurama's hair before scratching behind one of his ears. Kurama gasped at the unusual show of affection and glanced at Hiei. "Fox, I'm not sure I can do as you ask. I feel like I've let you down, like I didn't protect my partner. It still hurts you and I need to do something to make it right, I just don't know what to do."

Kurama gave him a smile but Hiei could see the sadness behind it. "Truthfully Hiei, just knowing you care is enough."

Surprised by Kurama's words, Hiei growled. "Of course I care you stupid Fox. How the hell could you think I wouldn't? We've been partners and best friends for too long for me not to care. What the hell would I come back for if I don't care? Now that Yukina's returned to Makai there's nothing else in that god forsaken place you live in that would bring be back accept you."

After Hiei's tirade, Kurama smiled. "Thank you Hiei, that means a lot to me. Now why don't we get up, I'd like to say goodbye to Yusuke before I head home."

Hiei didn't miss Kurama's sigh of relief when he moved, allowing the Youko to sit up. "Kurama, what do you mean you're going home? I thought we were all staying in Makai for a while."

Not looking at Hiei, Kurama checked his hair in a mirror by the armoire. "There's no reason for me to stay now Hiei. I think we accomplished our goal with Yusuke. He'll probably want to stay to check on things here before he goes back and you should be getting back to M…Mukuro. That is where you belong after all."

Though Hiei didn't stop to question it, something about Kurama's words annoyed him. "Then I guess there's nothing keeping me here!"

Not waiting for Kurama to respond, Hiei flitted out the door. Closing his eyes, Kurama drew a deep breath before whispering to the empty room. "Goodbye Hiei." With his eyes still closed, Kurama raised his energy and changed back to his human form. Opening his eyes, he checked his red hair before going to find Yusuke.

Kurama found Yusuke in an office on the first floor. He was behind a large desk that was covered in papers. Across from him were his two top advisors. Both men looked rather annoyed at Yusuke's lack of interest in the papers on the desk. Looking up, Yusuke smiled. "Hey Kurama. Breakfast is ready in the dining room. You and Hiei go help yourselves and I'll join you in a minute."

Nodding, Kurama went in search of the dining room. Half an hour later he was seated at a large table drinking tea when Yusuke joined him. "Damn, you'd think they could learn run this place without me by now. Hey, where's Hiei?"

Kurama pasted on a pleasant smile. "Hiei went back to Alaric. If he's going to… mate with Mukuro, it's where he belongs."

Not missing the slight catch in Kurama's voice as he spoke of Hiei mating, Yusuke sighed as he got his food. "You don't really think he'd actually mate with that bionic bitch do you? Come on Kurama, this is Hiei we're talking about. Next time you see him you'll just have to talk him out of that ridiculous notion."

Kurama smiled at Yusuke's good intentions. "Hiei will do whatever he has to if it's good for his career. Besides, do you really think anyone could change Hiei's mind once he's made it up?"

Grabbing the silverware from the head of the table, Yusuke sat next to Kurama. "If anyone in the three worlds can convince Hiei to do something, it's you Kurama. Don't forget, he admitted he hadn't made up his mind yet. So there's still hope. Now, what are we going to do today? And you can get that stupid idea out of your head about getting me laid."

Giving Yusuke a genuine laugh, Kurama shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it Yusuke. Actually, I was going to head home. Hiei's gone back to work and I'm sure there's work here for you to attend to so I might as well get back to mine."

Yusuke frowned at the redhead. "No way man. You're not leaving me here with these psychos. If you're going home then so am I. Besides, Hiei would kill me if I let you go alone and you got into trouble. Give me an hour with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb and then we'll head out."

Giving Yusuke another laugh, Kurama agreed as they finished breakfast.

* * *

It was already dark by the time they got back to Kurama's house. Yusuke's advisors had kept him longer than the hour he had allotted them and since neither of them were in a hurry to return they'd taken their time. Letting them into the house, Kurama tossed his keys on the table. "Come on in the kitchen Yusuke. I'll see what there is for us to eat before you go."

Entering the kitchen, Kurama pushed the button on his answering machine before heading to the fridge. As he looked through the freezer he listened to a message from his mother inviting him to dinner the following weekend. He was just taking out a package of pork chops when the next message began to play. Hearing Shizuru's frightened voice, Kurama looked up to meet Yusuke's eyes as they listened.

"_Kurama, where are you? I need you to come to the temple as soon as you get this. Something's wrong with Kazuma and I'm not sure what I should do. He's not been feeling well for a couple of days and now he says he hurts all over. I don't think I should take him to the hospital though. I…uh… think it's something else. I'll… explain when you get here. Please hurry."_

Kurama barely took time to toss the pork chops back in the freeze before running after Yusuke. By the time Kurama got outside, Yusuke was already in his car with the engine running. "Hurry up Kurama! Let's go!"

Hopping in the car, Kurama couldn't even close the door before Yusuke sped off. "Yusuke, slow down. It's not going to help Kuwabara if we get in an accident on the way."

Luckily, to get from Kurama's house to the temple they could skirt around the edge of town and avoid the city traffic. "You heard Shizuru, Kuwabara's in trouble!"

Trying to calm his friend, Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yusuke, she said that he didn't feel well and that he was hurting, not that he was dying. Now please slow down so we can get there safely."

With a sigh, Yusuke nodded and slowed down enough that Kurama let him be. Half an hour later they arrived at the temple. Both men jumped out of the car and raced up the steps. When they entered the temple gates they found Shizuru pacing on the porch smoking a cigarette. "Took you long enough Kurama. I thought you'd be alone."

Kurama reached out a hand to hold Yusuke's arm when he would have pushed past the woman. "Yusuke was with me when I played your message Shizuru. You know there's nothing I could have done to keep him away when he heard his best friend was ill. Now take us to him and let's see what's going on."

Putting out her cigarette, Shizuru sighed. "I didn't mean anything by it Yusuke. I'm just worried about Kazuma."

Impatient to get to Kuwabara, Yusuke nodded. "Don't worry about it Shizuru. Can we see him now?"

Nodding, Shizuru led them inside. Entering Kuwabara's room they found him on the bed laying on his side facing away from the door. Hearing his friend moan in pain, Yusuke no longer cared who knew how he felt as he rushed to the bed. "Kuwa!"

When Yusuke sat on the bed, leaned over him and brushed back his hair, Kuwabara turned into him. "Urameshi, I'm dying man."

Kuwabara's head rested against his chest as Yusuke tried to laugh. "Don't be a drama queen Kuwabara, you are not dying. Kurama's here and he'll give you a plant to make you better in a minute."

Taking Yusuke's cue, Kurama moved to the bed. Kuwabara continued to moan as Kurama ran his hands over him searching for a cause for his pain. Stroking Kuwabara's hair in an attempt to soothe his friend, Yusuke didn't see Kurama's frown as he turned to look questioningly at Shizuru. Nor did he see Shizuru look away guiltily.

Reaching out, Kurama placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder to get his attention. "Yusuke, I want you to feed him youki while I talk to Shizuru and prepare something for him."

With one look from Kurama, Shizuru turned and left the room. In the kitchen, Kurama made himself at home as he put water in a small pot before setting it on the stove. "Do you have any instant ramen? I want the seasoning packet from it."

With a nod, Shizuru went to the pantry to get the ramen. When she brought it to him she saw he had added several plants to the water. Taking out the seasoning packet, Kurama added it to the pot. When Kurama remained silent, Shizuru got impatient. "So now you know. Can you make him better?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, but it will be temporary. Just when exactly were you going to tell him?"

Shizuru reached for a cigarette. When Kurama frowned she sighed but didn't light it. "Never."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You don't have that option any more."

Ignoring Kurama's frown, Shizuru lit her cigarette. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Without another word, Shizuru walked outside. After giving the boiling mixture a stir, Kurama strained it into a cup. In the bedroom he found Yusuke still offering his friend comfort with a few gruff words about the next time he would beat him up. Giving his friends a smile, Kurama got Yusuke's attention. "Yusuke, help him sit up. He needs to drink this."

As Yusuke assisted him, Kuwabara eyed the cup suspiciously. "I'm feeling a little better Kurama, do I really have to drink that?"

Kurama smiled. "Yes Kuwa I'm afraid you do. I promise it's not that bad and it will make you feel better."

As Kuwabara took the cup, Kurama marveled that he hadn't said anything about Yusuke's attention or the fact that he was actually leaning against his friend's chest. After his first sip, Kuwabara almost smiled. "This isn't too bad Kurama. It tastes like beef ramen."

Giving him another smile, Kurama nodded. "The salty ramen seasoning masks the bitter taste of my plants. It should put you to sleep in a few minutes. When you wake up you should feel like your old self again. Yusuke, keep feeding him youki, it will help the medicine work better. I'm going out to talk to Shizuru."

Relieved that Kuwabara was feeling better, Yusuke called out. "Thanks Kurama."

Kurama nodded before leaving the men alone. Still holding Kuwabara, Yusuke watched him empty the cup before setting it aside. Giving a big yawn, Kuwabara leaned back against Yusuke sleepily. "Hey Urameshi? When I wake up I'm going to wonder why you've been so nice to me and want to know why you're holding me. Right now it feels too good and I'm to tired to care."

Giving him a nervous laugh, Yusuke continued to hold him. "Don't bother Kuwa, I'm just going to convince you that you were hallucinating anyways."

There was a silly grin on Kuwabara's face as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Watching him, Yusuke sighed as he tried to think of how he would answer the inevitable questions his long time friend was going to ask when he woke up. Not once did he stop to think about the conversation that was transpiring just a few rooms away between Kurama and Shizuru.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright everyone, the first half of this chapter is for the Kuwabaras. I hope you're not disappointed with their little story. The second half will of course return focus to Kurama and Hiei. There might even be a little lime in here for good measure. As always thank you so much for the reviews. I just love hearing from all of you. Now enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 5**

It was almost two in the morning when Hiei snuck into the temple. After not finding Kurama at his house, the fire demon tracked him to the temple. As he crept through the dark building, the jagon clearly showed him that Shizuru was asleep in the sofa in the front room. Hiei smirked when he saw Yusuke in one of the bedrooms holding Kuwabara as they both slept.

Wondering what was going on, Hiei hadn't thought the detective would move that fast on the human. He knew the oaf and his sister had moved into the temple when Yukina returned to Makai, but it looked like Yusuke might get his wish and live here too.

Heading to the back bedroom, Hiei pushed the door open. In the bed, Kurama slept on his side hugging a pillow. Not stopping to question why Kurama was there, Hiei stripped down to his pants and crawled in behind him. Watching him sleep, Hiei noticed that Kurama was holding the pillow much as he'd been held the night before. Remembering how the Youko had reacted to holding him, Hiei moved closer and slipped his arms around the redhead.

Kurama immediately stiffened in his arms. "Go back to sleep Fox. You can tell me what the hell you're doing here tomorrow."

Kurama had to fight the urge to pull away when Hiei nuzzled into his neck with a sigh. When the arms around him tightened, Kurama tried to do relax. After a minute he remembered how good it felt to hold Hiei as he slept and placed his hand on Hiei's. Feeling Hiei lace their fingers together, Kurama settled against him. "Goodnight Hiei."

* * *

The next morning, Kurama and Hiei woke when Yusuke came bounding into the room. He barely got out "Kurama, wake up" before he skidded to a stop. His eyes went wide briefly when he saw Hiei holding Kurama cuddled against his chest. Breaking into a big grin, Yusuke tried again. "Hey Hiei, glad you're back. Kurama, Kuwabara's feeling a lot better thanks to you but Shizuru's making him rest and won't let him cook breakfast. She says she'd doing it. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind rescuing the eggs from her so we can actually eat them?" 

Trying not to look nervous, Kurama extracted himself from Hiei's grasp and sat up. He glanced shyly at Hiei before smiling at Yusuke. "I'll see what I can do Yusuke."

Kurama stood and checked his hair in the mirror, before leaving the room. When Hiei sat up and the sheet slipped away revealing his bare chest, Yusuke frowned. "Hiei, why was Kurama sleeping with all his clothes on?"

Hiei dressed as he answered. "That's one of the questions I've been asking. Before we stole the Reikai artifacts, Kurama had no inhibitions regarding his nudity. I haven't seeing him with so much as his shirt off since then."

Anger crossed Yusuke's face. "Before, when you said Kurama was hurt, you meant he was raped didn't you?"

Fully dressed now, Hiei looked Yusuke in the eye. "I don't know Yusuke, but I think it's a distinct possibility. I did try to ask him about it yesterday and he didn't deny that he'd been hurt. When I asked if the one that hurt him had been punished, he said no. He said that it was complicated, and that since he hadn't actually been hurt, that the man that hurt him didn't deserve to be punished."

Yusuke sighed in frustration. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Hiei shrugged. "I wish I knew Detective."

Walking past Yusuke, Hiei went to find Kurama. He found the redhead in the kitchen making scrambled eggs. Next to him Shizuru was making toast. Seeing Kuwabara sitting at the table, Hiei sat across from him and gave him a strange look. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

As Yusuke came in and sat next to him, Kuwabara looked at Hiei disbelievingly. "I've been sick. Kurama gave me some medicine last night and cured me."

After helping Shizuru bring the food to the table, Kurama sat next to Hiei. "Actually Kuwabara, you aren't cured, because you aren't sick. The medicine I gave you will help you feel better for a while, but I'm afraid you will feel bad again very soon."

Blue eyes widened as Kuwabara stopped eating. "Kurama, how can you say I'm not sick then tell me whatever I had will come back?"

Though everyone had almost finished eating, food was forgotten as they looked at Kurama. The redhead didn't answer however as he looked at Shizuru questioningly. With a sigh, Shizuru dropped her toast. "Damn it Kurama, why couldn't you just make something up and keep giving him that medicine?"

Calmly, Kurama shook his head. "We discussed this last night Shizuru. That would only be a temporary solution. He'll handle this much better if he knows what's coming."

When Hiei's energy changed, everyone turned to see the jagon's purple glow under it's ward. A moment later red eyes widened in shock. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Both Kurama and Shizuru laughed at Hiei's reaction. Kuwabara looked confused and Yusuke was mad. "Damn it Kurama, what the hell's going on? Is Kuwa sick? If something's wrong with him we… he deserves to know!"

When Kurama just raised an eyebrow at Shizuru, she finally sighed. "Alright, I'll tell him."

Before she could continue, Kurama stopped her. "Shizuru, perhaps you'd be more comfortable if we left you and Kazuma alone."

She shook her head. "What the hell. It's not like everyone won't know anyways. Kazuma, I always hoped that you'd never have to know, but now that you're… changing… I guess I don't have a choice."

More confused than ever, Kuwabara almost shouted at his sister. "Changing! Changing into what?"

Shizuru couldn't look at him as she answered. "A demon."

Kuwabara's mouth hung open a minute before he could find words to respond. "A demon? How the hell can that be? What am I, some kind of Mozaku like Urameshi?"

Looking down at her hands, Shizuru shook her head. "No, your lineage is more direct than Yusuke's. Kazuma, your father was a demon."

The room fell silent momentarily as Kuwabara gaped at her. "What the hell…? You mean Mom and a…a… demon? How…? What…?"

Nervously, Shizuru reached for a cigarette but didn't light it. "Your mother was raped Kazuma. Mom and Dad took me camping for my fifteenth birthday. As we were packing to go home I felt something weird. Not like the ghosts or spirits I'd felt before, this was different. I was young and stupid so I went to see what it was. A few hundred feet from our camp I was grabbed and thrown to the ground. He had bright orange hair and greenish-yellow eyes. He was big, his hands were huge as he covered my mouth and shoved up my sundress."

Angrily, Kuwabara stood so fast his chair flew back causing Shizuru to flinch. No one moved or spoke as he paced several times before stopping before one of the walls and punching a hole in it. When he just stood there but didn't speak, Shizuru continued. "I don't know how much time passed, but by the time he finished I could hear Dad calling me. The demon stood up, looked at me and laughed, then walked away. I barely had time to straighten my clothes before Dad found me. I told him I fell down. He helped me up and we went home."

Turning, Kuwabara almost shouted. "But you said Mom…"

Shizuru cut him off sharply. "I said your mother, not Mom! I didn't tell them what happened. His hair and eyes were wild enough, but he also had pointy, black tipped ears and a long, thin tail. I knew they'd never believe me. I started getting sick a couple of months later. It wasn't until I began to show though that Mom finally asked if I were pregnant. I refused to tell them who or when or how."

Kurama could see that Kuwabara's reaction was upsetting Shizuru, so he reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Nodding her gratitude, she continued. "Since I was only fifteen, Mom took me out of school so no one would know. She and Dad both told me that having a child so young would ruin my future and that I had to give you up. I refused. I told them if they didn't let me keep you, I'd run away with you. Finally, in the end, we agreed that they would raise you as theirs. That way I could still be with you, but I could go back to school and in their opinion not ruin my life. After you were born, Dad arranged for a transfer and moved here with his daughter, his wife… and their new son."

Without waiting for him or anyone else to respond, Shizuru lit her cigarette and went outside. Slumping back against the wall, Kuwabara watched her leave. After a moment his blue eyes moved to Kurama. "How long have you known?"

Kurama met his gaze. "I've known since yesterday, but I've suspected since before Keiko's wedding."

When blue eyes turned to Hiei, the fire demon growled. "Don't look at me! I still think you're too stupid to be a demon."

Yusuke almost laughed when Kuwabara looked at him almost nervously. Catching himself before he did, Yusuke grinned. "Well, I for one think it's awesome. Now I can f… um… fight you without holding back."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "No, now it means I'm going to get stronger and really kick your ass Urameshi."

After giving his friends a moment to argue, Kurama interrupted. "Kuwabara, I'm glad you're handling this so well. Shizuru was very worried about your reaction. She was afraid after being so close as siblings, that you might reject her once you found out she was your mother."

Glancing towards the door, Kuwabara's smile faded. "Guess I should go talk to her, huh?"

Seeing Kurama's nod, Kuwabara went to find Shizuru. He found her on a bench in the garden. When she didn't look at him he sat beside her and nudged her shoulder with his. "Hey. That couldn't have been easy, telling all of us what happened to you. I'm glad you did though. I guess it explains a lot of shit about Mom and Dad. I wondered why they didn't care that I didn't want to move away with them. It's because they didn't really want me."

Shizuru smacked him, knocking him off the bench. "Don't ever talk bad about Mom and Dad. They may not have always been the most affectionate of parents but they were always good to you."

Deciding he was safer on the ground, Kuwabara sat there rubbing his cheek. "Damn Sis, why do you always have to be so mean? All that stuff you said in there made it sound like you actually cared about me. Then you go and hit me like you always do."

Sighing, Shizuru looked away almost sadly. "I had to be tough on you Kazuma. I knew there could come a day when someone might find out you were a demon. I needed you to be strong, to be tough enough to defend yourself. I never meant for you to think I didn't care. You're my s…son, of course I care. As for our parents leaving you behind, they did that because I fought for it… for you."

She smirked when Kuwabara's brows raised in surprise. "Having demons for friends was good for you. It would make it easier for you to accept your own demon heritage if you learned that not all demons were evil. Training and fighting beside them was also making you stronger than I ever could. When you first told Mom and Dad that you didn't want to move, they said that you had to go with them. After you left, I convinced them to leave you with me. That whether they liked it or not, you deserved to know the truth some day. It was also past time for me to start taking care of my own child."

Kuwabara frowned. "Some day? I'm twenty five, just when were you going to tell me?"

Shizuru shrugged. "Even if you didn't know I was your mother, we still had a strong bond. I guess I didn't want you to hate me."

Scooting closer, Kuwabara placed a hand on her knee. "How the hell could I hate you? Nothing that happened was your fault. After what that bastard did to you, how you can even stand to look at me? From what you described, I must look a lot like him."

In a rare show of affection, Shizuru reached out and brushed his hair back from his face. "When you were born, I was so afraid that you'd come out with pointy ears and a tail that I was just relieved when you looked human. The only trait of his you seemed to have was your bright orange hair. It wasn't until you were a teenager and started to grow that you began to look like him physically. By then though, all I saw was your sweet blue eyes and gentle disposition, not a memory of him."

Teasingly, Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with my mean sister?"

Shizuru laughed. "If you think I'm going to be nice to you just because I'm your mom and not your sister, think again. Now I can really ride your ass and you can't yell at me that I'm not your mom."

Kuwabara's smile faded. "I'm sorry. That must have hurt when ever I'd say that to you."

Giving a Hiei-like grunt, Shizuru grinned. "Hn. I'll just get back at you now by making you call me Mommy."

Lip curling in disgust, Kuwabara jumped up and backed away. "No way am I going to call you that. I'm already traumatized enough by all this, if you make me do that I might need therapy."

Chasing after him, Shizuru yelled. "Therapy? Why you ungrateful…"

From the porch, Kurama and Yusuke smiled as Shizuru chased their friend around the yard. Both of them knew that this was the Kuwabaras' way of showing affection and that everything would be alright between them. Seeing the longing in Yusuke's eyes, Kurama nudged him and nodded his head. Yusuke wasted no time jumping the railing to tackle Kuwabara to the ground. Shizuru stood back and smirked as she lit another cigarette and watched them wrestle.

Leaning on the railing, Kurama smiled as he watched his friends. A moment later he was startled when he felt Hiei rest a hand on his back. Curious, he looked at his friend. "Hiei, what are you doing here? I told you to go back to Mukuro."

Raising an eyebrow, Hiei grunted. "Hn. Since when do I take orders from you Fox?"

Kurama chuckled. "How presumptuous of me Hiei, I apologize. I would still like to know what you're doing here though."

Kurama was a little surprised when Hiei's hand rubbed his back but didn't comment. "Is it a crime to spend time with my best friend? I came to visit you and twice I've been chased away. I'm beginning to think you'd rather be alone."

Enjoying the attention, Kurama smiled. "No Hiei, I'd rather be with you than any other living creature. What do you say we leave these guys on their own and go home?"

Hiei nodded. He then waited patiently as Kurama left plants and herbs for Shizuru to use to help Kuwabara thought his transformation from human to demon. No one knew if it was just a transfer from reiki to youki or if he would take a physical demon form, but either way Kuwabara was in for a rough few days at least. Assuring Kuwabara they'd be back if he needed them, Kurama and Hiei headed home.

Enjoying their freedom, the demons took their time running and playing their way to Kurama's house. All the while, Hiei was trying to figure out exactly why he was obsessing about Kurama and his secret. He kept telling himself his friend needed him and he intended to be there for Kurama the way the fox had always been there for him. That didn't explain why he was indulging the Youko's natural need for affection. Nor did it explain why Hiei was beginning to enjoy touching and holding both the redhead and the Youko.

When they arrived at the house, Kurama fixed them lunch before they went upstairs. Hiei went to the bedroom to take a nap, while Kurama went to his office to get some much needed work done. Even though they weren't together, each was content to have the other nearby. Later they ate dinner then went into the library to engaged in a game of chess. Both demons prided themselves on their strategy skills, so years ago Kurama had taught Hiei to play chess. Now their competition was fierce whenever they played.

Tonight, with Hiei distracted, Kurama was the victor. When they finished, Hiei went to take a shower while Kurama locked up. When Hiei came out of the bathroom naked, Kurama looked away and blushed. Hiei smirked at the embarrassed redhead but didn't comment. In stead he sat in the bay window waiting for Kurama to finish his own shower. When he came out dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, Hiei shook his head. "Kurama, it's been miserably hot. Wouldn't you be cooler without that shirt on? I have seen your chest before you know, and it's not like I'm suggesting you drop your pants for me."

Looking away from the image the naked fire demon made as he crawled in the bed, Kurama chuckled. "I probably would be cooler without the shirt Hiei, but I'm more comfortable wearing it, so let it be."

Climbing in beside him, Kurama didn't fail to notice the way Hiei watched him. He was surprised to realize he was almost nervous sleeping with Hiei tonight. "I wonder how Kuwabara's doing."

Hiei's lip curled. "That was a terrible way to change the subject Fox. The oaf is tough, he'll be fine. Yusuke on the other hand was a wreck. If Kuwabara hasn't figured out the detective's feelings yet then he's even dumber than I thought."

Kurama chuckled. "With Kuwabara being a demon, some of Yusuke's misgivings at a relationship between them will be gone now. I think it's only a matter of time before Yusuke declares himself. I'm happy for them. I'm glad they will have each other instead of being alone."

Turning to face Kurama, Hiei changed the subject away from their friends and back to the fox. "What about you Kurama? Wouldn't you be happier if you weren't alone? Regardless of what happened in the past, you deserve to have someone to take away your loneliness too Fox. I know you don't want a string of meaningless lovers Kurama, but you could have a mate."

With a sigh, Kurama opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by an annoyed Hiei. "I know, '_it's complicated_'. You've said that several times. Well, uncomplicated it Even if you don't want a mate, you could at least take a regular lover."

Knowing Hiei wouldn't take the bate, Kurama challenged Hiei sarcastically. "Are you offering Hiei? Because I wouldn't settle for anything less than a strong, demon lover. I do prefer males you know? I can't imagine you'd be interested in me though, since I'm half human. Besides, I don't have anything to offer you. I can't make you a Makai lord the way Mukuro can."

The words had barely left Kurama's lips before Hiei growled and pounced. Kurama gasped as Hiei loomed above him, pinning his hands beside his head. "How dare you! You think I'd sleep with that bitch just so she'd make me a Makai lord? And what the hell makes you think that being half human makes you unworthy of being my lover? If that's what it takes to convince you to let the past go and move on with your life, then so be it!"

Kurama's lips parted as he attempted to respond, only to find them claimed by Hiei's in a brutal kiss. Hearing Kurama whimper as his mouth was ravaged, Hiei pulled back, but only slightly. Licking and kissing the redhead beneath him, Hiei began to seduce his friend. Before long, Kurama's whimpers were mixed with moans. With their legs intertwined, Hiei rubbed their bodies together intimately.

With a gasp of pleasure, Kurama pulled his lips away. "Hiei! Gods, what are you doing to me?"

Nibbling down the side of Kurama's neck, Hiei chuckled. "I know it's been a while since you've had sex Fox, but I didn't think you'd forgotten how."

Kurama's mind struggled to comprehend Hiei's words, so he didn't notice one of his wrists had been released until warm fingers pushed his t-shirt up. Before he could formulate words, Kurama gasped as Hiei nipped at one of his nipples then licked and suckled it apologetically. In a fog, Kurama didn't even realize that he'd buried his free hand in Hiei's hair to keep him from releasing his nipple.

Pleased with the reaction he was getting, Hiei's hand skimmed down Kurama's body before pushing past the waistband of his pajama pants. Of it's own volition, Kurama's unpinned leg bent and moved aside, giving Hiei's hand room to grasp his erection. "Ah, Hiei! Hiei, that feels so good! Harder, stroke me harder!"

Complying with the pleaded request, Hiei's hand tightened as he stroked Kurama's length. Long fingers tugged Hiei's hair enough that the fire demon knew Kurama was telling him his other nipple was being neglected. Kurama cried out when sharp teeth grazed his sensitive flesh. When both nipples were pink and hard, Hiei lifted his head with a grin. "Release my hair Kurama and I'll take your beautiful cock in my mouth while I prepare you."

Gasping for air, Kurama blinked at him several times before shaking his head. "Please Hiei, no. I can't. Please understand."

Though Hiei didn't understand, he wouldn't rape Kurama. With a sigh, Hiei moved up Kurama's body, but didn't release his erection. Warm lips licked Kurama's ear as Hiei whispered. "Alright Kurama, if that's what you want, I won't take you. But at least let me give you release."

Once again, Hiei claimed Kurama's lips preventing him from responding. All the while, Hiei's hand expertly worked Kurama's aching need. Moaning, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's shoulders and bucked himself into the strong hand stroking him. Within minutes, Kurama tore his mouth away from Hiei's to cry out his climax. When he caught his breath enough that he could open his eyes he found Hiei resting on an elbow beside him as he licked his fingers clean. "Damn Fox, I barely touched you and you went off like a rocket."

Embarrassed, Kurama pulled his shirt down and tried to get up only to find Hiei holding him down again. "Hold on Kurama. Why did you stop me? You obviously needed release and your body sure didn't seem to mind my touch. Why wouldn't you let me make love to you?"

Kurama sighed. "No Hiei, I loved your touch, but we can never be lovers. The intimacy of us being joined would leave me vulnerable to the jagon and there are things that I don't ever want you to see."

Shoving himself away, Hiei swore. "Damn it Kurama! Who did this to you? Who hurt you so much that you can't even allow your best friend, someone who you know would never hurt you, to make love to you?"

Unable to meet the anger in Hiei's eyes, Kurama rose from the bed. After getting a clean pair of pajama pants from the dresser, he went into the bathroom. A few minutes later when he came back, he expected to find Hiei gone. Green eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Hiei still lay on the bed but he'd thrown the sheet back and had his eyes closed as he stroked his own neglected erection.

Kurama's mouth dropped open at the beautiful sight Hiei made. When soft moans came from the fire demon's ruby lips, Kurama licked his own and moved forward. Hiei gasped and nearly sat upright when Kurama's hand shoved his aside and a warm mouth descended on his length. Spreading his legs to give Kurama more room, Hiei reached down to stroke the red hair that tickled his thighs. When green eyes looked up at him shyly, Hiei had to bite his lip to keep from looking away from the beautiful redhead that was deep throating him.

Seeing that he wouldn't be rejected, Kurama turned his full attention to pleasuring Hiei. When Kurama swallowed around the head of his erection, Hiei could no longer watch, and threw himself back against the pillows. "Fuck Kurama! Do that again! It feels so good when you swirl your tongue like that. That's it my Fox, take me deeper and suck me harder! Gods Kurama, where did you learn to do that! Don't stop! I'm ready… I'm going to… Ah…AHHH!"

Only when Hiei went limp in his mouth did Kurama finally release him. Crawling up beside his friend, Kurama waited for Hiei to catch his breath. When Hiei could finally open his eyes, he found Kurama watching him uncertainly and reached out to stroke his hair. "You didn't have to do that Kurama. I would have found release pleasuring myself."

Almost shyly, Kurama shrugged. "It was only polite to return the favor Hiei."

With a smirk, Hiei laughed. "Even after that dirty little mouth of yours sucked my cock dry, you can still be polite. What the hell am I going to do with you Fox?"

Kurama gave him a sad smile. "You're not going to do anything with me Hiei. We're going to go back to being just friends, and you're going to go back to Mukuro and do anything you can to gain the power and position you've always wanted."

Hiei growled. "Why the hell do you keep shoving me at Mukuro Fox? Can't you get it through your head that she's just my boss, not my lover? As for us, why do we have to go back to being just friends? You know as friends and partners we'd make good lovers. We already trust each other enough to sleep together and neither of us would be stupid enough to have expectations beyond sex."

Caught up in his tirade, Hiei didn't see Kurama flinch. Barely pausing for a breath, Hiei continued. "Damn it Kurama, we've been partners and best friends for years, you know you can trust me. If you won't trust me with your secret, at least trust me enough to know that I wouldn't take advantage of you with the jagon. Think about it Kurama, if we were lovers I'd come see you more often and you wouldn't be lonely anymore."

Pulling away from the hand that still stroked his hair, Kurama snapped. "I won't just be a sympathy fuck Hiei! I'm alone for a reason, and whether you approve or not it has to be that way. Now either be my friend or get the hell out!"

Frustrated, Hiei closed his eyes to think. Somehow, he'd struck another nerve and for the second time Kurama lost his temper and yelled at him. With a sigh, Hiei opened his eyes. "Kurama, I will always be your friend and no matter how mad you get I will never leave you. Now explain to me how the hell you got the ridiculous idea that you'd be nothing more than a sympathy fuck? You are the sexiest, most beautiful creature I have ever known. I'd be insane not to want you as my lover."

Anger gone, Kurama sighed. "I've been alone since the day we met Hiei. Why is it only now that you know something happened to me, that you think I need you to take my loneliness away? You say I'm sexy and beautiful. Wasn't I sexy six months ago? Wasn't I beautiful six years ago? You haven't wanted me for over ten years Hiei, why would I believe you suddenly want me now? The only thing new you've offered me is sex. Well sex doesn't take away loneliness Hiei and I won't spread my legs just to sate your lust."

Eyes wide, Hiei realized the truth of Kurama's words. "You're right Kurama. I guess I haven't been a very good friend. Offering you sex was a pretty pathetic attempt to make it up to you. I'd like the chance to be a better friend. I'll understand if you want me to leave, but you'll have to understand that as your friend, I'm going to stay whether you like it or not."

Closing his eyes, Kurama couldn't believe how relieved he was that Hiei wasn't leaving. Opening them again, he gave Hiei a little smile. "It's late, let's get some sleep."

Turning, Kurama leaned up to turn out the light. As he lay down he found himself on Hiei's arm. When he would have moved away, Hiei pulled him closer until Kurama's head rested on his shoulder. "Relax Kurama. You may not want to be my lover but I can still give my Fox the affection you crave in other ways. Now let's get some sleep. Goodnight Kurama."

With Hiei's arms firmly around him, Kurama sighed. They had each found pleasure in the others touch, then fought and made up. Now Kurama felt emotionally drained and wanted nothing more than to cuddle into Hiei's embrace. Hesitantly, Kurama allowed his hand to drift over Hiei's chest until he was holding him close. When Hiei's arms tightened, Kurama whispered. "Goodnight Hiei."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the positive feedback on this story. I hope everyone's enjoying the Yusuke x Kuwabara pairing and will indulge me a little because this chapter is mostly for them. I was tired when I wrote the end of this chapter. I hope it came out okay. Of course I did put some Kurama and Hiei in it.

I know that Shizuru is much younger in the series but I had to make her a bit older for this to work. I've always thought she was more like a mom to him anyways.

The next chapter will be almost all for Kurama and Hiei's and might finally reveal Kurama's secret. I've had a few good guesses, even a couple of correct ones. I don't think you'll be disappointed though. Happy reading and keep those awesome reviews coming.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 6**

Kurama spent two more days with Hiei before his friend left to return to work. Thinking about those days as he drove to the temple, the redhead smiled. Since waking in Hiei's arms after their brief moment of passion, Kurama was surprised to find himself the recipient of the fire demon's ongoing attention.

For the first time, the usually reserved fire demon attempted to hold normal conversations. Hiei had also begun touching him and stroking his hair with increasing frequency. Though Kurama worried that this was just an attempt to seduce him, he was still enjoying both the attention and the time with Hiei.

After parking his car, Kurama climbed the steps that led to the temple. Even though over the phone Yusuke had assured him that Kuwabara was handling his change rather well, Kurama still wanted to check on his friend. As he approached, Shizuru stepped out on the porch to greet him. "So you decided to come see for yourself how the boy's doing? Brave man. Those two overgrown brats have been going at it day and night."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurama was almost afraid to interpret her meaning. He was saved from asking an embarrassing question when Yusuke came flying around from the side of the building to land almost at Kurama's feet. Filthy and sporting a bloody lip, Yusuke laughed up at him. "Hey Kurama, did you come to join the fun?"

Without waiting for an answer, Yusuke jumped up and ran back around the building. When Kurama looked at Shizuru curiously she just shook her head and gestured for him to follow them. Doing so, he found his friends engaged in what at first looked like one of their sparing matches. The major difference in this one however was that, like Yusuke, Kuwabara barely had a scratch on him. Normally, Kuwabara was a bruised and bloody mess within a few minutes of their matches.

Both men were laughing as they dodged and parried each others attacks. Suddenly breaking off, Yusuke called out. "Hey Kuwa, let's show Kurama your new trick."

Kurama was surprised when before he could blink, Yusuke powered up and rapid fired his spirit gun straight at Kuwabara. Kurama's mouth hung open in pure shock when Kuwabara's sword materialized almost instantly, easily deflecting each of the spirit blasts. Not only was Kuwabara's attack, faster and more precise than any Kurama had seen him use before, his sword was different as well. Where before the weapon had a golden glow, it now shined a vivid red.

When Kuwabara grinned at him proudly, Kurama noticed a few subtle changes in the man himself. His hair that had previously been just bright orange, now appeared to have highlights in various shades from gold to deep orange. The effect, combined with the new softer, longer style he'd been wearing lately was actually quite attractive.

Looking more closely, Kurama could see that the harsh lines and angles of his rugged face as well as his muscular build now had a sleeker, more graceful appearance. As Kuwabara turned to smile at him Kurama noticed the change in his gentle blue eyes. When his energy settled down from his attack, his pupils changed from cat-like slits to their normal round. "Hey Kurama, what'd you think of that? I bet even the Shrimp would have trouble complaining about the way I handle my sword now."

At his friend's proud grin, Kurama smiled back. "No Kuwabara, even Hiei would have to admit that was incredible. It seems you're adjusting quite well to being a demon. Are you still getting sick or feeling any pain?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "Not really. That ramen potion you left for Shizuru to make and Yusuke's youki have made it all tolerable. I haven't even had the ramen stuff since yesterday. The only thing I've noticed is that the top of my head itches and my… ass hurts."

At the last, Kuwabara's voice lowered and he blushed. Kurama turned curiously to Yusuke. Eyes wide, the Toushin raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Don't look at me! I haven't touched him. Well… I've touched him… but not like that!"

Now Yusuke was blushing too. When Kuwabara realized what was implied his eyes grew huge and his blush deepened. "Urameshi!"

Seeing both men's embarrassment, Shizuru busted out laughing. "Damn, I can see these two are going to keep me entertained as they work things out."

Kurama grinned. "Yes Shizuru, I believe you are correct. For now I'd say you're doing everything right. Yusuke, keep sharing your youki with him. It seems to be helping Kuwabara's body accept his own demon energy. Use the ramen potion again, but only if you need it since it puts you to sleep. If in a week or two everything seems stable but you're still having… those symptoms you mentioned, I think we should consider a trip to Makai. Your body should react to the energized demon air and it will probably help complete any remaining transformation."

Kuwabara's eyes lit up. "I get to go to Makai? Hey yeah, I'm a demon now, I can go to Makai! I was always a little afraid to go there in the past, now I'm kind of looking forward to it."

At the mention of going to Makai, Yusuke's eyes lit up too, but only Kurama seemed to notice that his excitement was tainted with lust. "I think Makai sounds like a great idea. There was something Kurama wanted me to do the last time we were there. Maybe I can finally do _'it' _since Kuwabara's going too."

Eyes wide, Kurama remembered that he'd wanted to get Yusuke laid the last time they went, and that it was Kuwabara that Yusuke wanted to lay with. Kurama looked around nervously to see if either of the Kuwabara's was aware of Yusuke's true motives. Relieved that they seemed clueless, Kurama tried not to be obvious as he glared at Yusuke. "I'm not sure you should rush into _'that' _so quickly Yusuke. Perhaps it would be better to take your time and save that for a later date."

Knowing Kurama was right, Yusuke pouted. "Fine! I won't rush, but I'm not going to wait forever!"

Not even knowing what they were talking about, Kuwabara was still excited about being included. "Hey, what are we waiting for? Yusuke said he could finally do it since I was going this time. That means I get to do it too. Hey, somebody better tell me what it is that we're going to be doing!"

There was an awkward pause before Kurama and Yusuke started laughing. Barely able to breath, Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. "It's a surprise Kuwa, but trust me, I promise to tell you what it is we'll be doing real soon. Until then I'm going to kick your ass."

Making a grab for Kuwabara, Yusuke tumbled him to the ground. They wrestled a moment before they ran off for another sparring match. Beside him, Kurama heard Shizuru chuckle. "My boy has no idea what Yusuke has in store for him. I hope he takes your advice about going slow with Kazuma. If they can work this out they'll be good for each other."

Kurama smiled at Shizuru's intuition, as he stood with her watching his friends play. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

A week later when Kurama returned from visiting his mother, he was more than a little surprised to sense Hiei in the house waiting for him. Though Hiei had told him that he would be back soon, Kurama was used to not seeing the fire demon for months at a time. After their awkward sexual encounter the last time he'd been there, Kurama was sure he wouldn't see Hiei for a very long time.

Entering the house, Kurama expected to find Hiei sleeping as he usually was. He almost couldn't believe his eyes when he found Hiei in the kitchen brewing tea. "Your special blend or something minty Fox?"

Confused, Kurama shook his head. "You choose Hiei."

Nodding, Hiei smelled several teas before selecting one. "Mint will go better with the chocolate I found in the pantry. I already set the chess board up. Do you want anything else before we play?"

Staring at Hiei as if he were a stranger, Kurama shook his head again. "No, tea's fine."

Whether Hiei didn't notice his obvious shock or chose to ignore it, Kurama didn't know. When Hiei picked up the tray holding the tea and chocolates and headed to the library, Kurama followed silently. Watching Hiei set the tray on the side table and pour the tea, Kurama couldn't remain silent any longer. "Hiei, I feel like I'm in an alternate universe. I'm usually the one making tea and initiating a game of chess. What's going on?"

Remaining silent, Hiei handed Kurama his tea fixed with one sugar, the way the fox liked it. Only after he'd fixed his own tea with three spoons of sugar, sat down and moved his first chess piece, did Hiei look at him and answer. "I've been thinking about us a lot lately. Neither of us has a mate or lover. You have your family, I have Yukina and Mukuro and we have those fools we call friends, but in truth our closest relationship is with each other. I guess after everything that's happened recently, I figure it's about time I became as good of a friend to you, as you are to me. Now are you going to play or just stare at me like that all night?"

Kurama blinked several times before absently reaching down to move a chess piece. After a moment, Kurama gave Hiei a beautiful smile. "Did you know that playing chess with you is probably my favorite thing to do? Surprisingly, for a quiet game, it's when you are the most talkative. I have so much fun pitting our skills against each other and, win our lose, neither of us gets wounded. Thank you Hiei. It means so much to me that you did this tonight."

Not used to expressing his feelings, Hiei grunted. "Hn. If you want to win this game Fox, you'd better start paying attention. It's your turn again."

Laughing, Kurama examined the board, before making his move. "I went to see Kuwabara the other day. He's adapting well. Apparently, he and Yusuke spend all their time training. Even you'll be impressed with how honed his skills are becoming with a demon's senses, speed and power."

This time when he finished his move Hiei didn't need to tell Kurama to it was his turn. "Fox, that oaf better not hold his breath, because I'll never admit that anything he does impresses me."

Kurama smiled. "I'm sure you won't Hiei. How are things in Makai?"

Happily, Kurama noticed that they talked more than usual as they played. Hiei reached for a chocolate after almost every move. As they neared the end of the game though, conversation slowed. The game was close, but unless Hiei faltered, Kurama was about to lose. Two moves later, Kurama conceded. "Looks like this one's going to you Hiei. I really enjoyed the game though. Let's go see what we can find for dinner."

Kurama was surprised enough when Hiei picked up the tea tray and carried it to the kitchen but received a second shock when the fire demon went to the sink and began rinsing out the pot and cups. Wisely he remained silent as he went to the refrigerator. Opening it he gasped at what he found inside. "Ooh Hiei, is that rabbit?"

Hiei smirked at the excitement in the fox's green eyes. "You haven't made any in a while Fox. I thought it sounded good."

Grinning happily, Kurama looked around as if he was missing something. "Hiei, you know I love rabbit. Now, what to go with it? If only we had some…"

Before he could finish, Hiei held a canvas bag out to him. Kurama looked like he'd just been handed a Christmas present. Eyes sparkling, Kurama peeked in the bag. "Makai vegetables! Hiei, this is wonderful! Should I make stew or stir fry? It's kind of late for stew, I'll do the stir fry."

For the next hour Hiei watched as Kurama cleaned, cut and cooked the food he'd brought. Seeing how happy such a small thing had made his friend, Hiei was glad he'd made the effort. When they began to eat, Hiei smirked at the moans of pleasure Kurama made. "Mmm Hiei, I do love rabbit. Thank you for doing this. You couldn't have picked a more perfect meal."

Hiei grunted. "You're a fox, I couldn't miss with rabbit. All I did was pick the ingredients though, you're the one that made it taste so good."

Cocking his head, Kurama grinned. "Hiei, I do believe that was a compliment. Thank you."

Grunting, Hiei ignored the comment as they finished their meal. After dinner Kurama cleaned up, then they went for a long walk in the forest. They didn't touch and they barely talked, both simply happy to enjoy the quiet night together. It was late when they returned to the house, so Hiei headed straight upstairs while Kurama locked up. When the redhead entered the bedroom he looked at his friend and would have spoken but Hiei cut him off. "Kurama, if you thank me one more time I'm going to hurt you. Just get ready for bed, I'm tired."

With a laugh, Kurama nodded. "Alright Hiei. I'll just be a minute."

When Kurama went into the bathroom to change, Hiei undressed and climbed into bed. A few minutes later Kurama joined him and turned out the light. In the dark, Hiei turned to him. "Kurama, do you really like to be held while you sleep? I doesn't matter to me. I just don't want to have this stupid conversation every time we go to bed. If you like it then come here, if not then… whatever."

Knowing how hard that statement was for Hiei to make, Kurama moved closer. "Yusuke was right about me craving physical contact Hiei. So yes, I love being held while I sleep. I don't want you to be uncomfortable though. I promise to just cuddle up to you without asking if you promise to tell me if you want a different position or if you're ever not in the mood. Deal?"

Reaching out, Hiei pulled Kurama against him. "Deal. Now go to sleep Fox."

Relaxing into Hiei's embrace, Kurama whispered. "Goodnight Hiei."

* * *

Scratching his head, Kuwabara looked at Kurama. "Damn it Kurama, are you sure going to Makai will make this itching stop? I'm going to be bald if I don't stop scratching."

Smiling, Kurama nodded. "Yes, I think it will Kuwabara. The air in Makai has a different energy than it does here in the human world. I think your body will react to it and finish the rest of your transformation."

Blue eyes widened. "Transformation? Kurama do you really think I'll take on more of a demon form? What if I turn into something grotesque?"

Kurama chuckled. "I don't think that will happen. Shizuru didn't say that your sire was ugly, just big, with a tail and ears. I think that may be what remains. Your head itches and you're still having pain at the base of you spine. That sounds like ears and a tail to me, not something horrible Kuwabara."

Kuwabara sighed in relief but looked a little worried. "If I have pointy ears and a tail, I may not be able to live here. What'll I do then? I don't have a home in Makai like Yusuke and Hiei."

Coughing to get his attention, Yusuke spoke up. "Kuwa, I was kind of thinking you might consider calling Tourin your home if you move to Makai."

Everyone remained quiet, waiting to hear Kuwabara's reaction to Yusuke's offer. "Urameshi, I… uh… don't know what to say. I… um…"

Yusuke slugged him on the arm. "You don't have to say anything Kuwa. Just know the offer's out there. Now are we going to sit here and talk all day or are we going to get going?"

Wanting to help his friends out of an awkward situation, Kurama looked up as Shizuru walked into the room. "Shizuru, we're about to get going, but don't worry, we'll take good care of your little boy."

The woman chuckled. "Kurama, he hasn't been a 'little' boy since he was ten. Yusuke, I'll kick your ass if he gets hurt."

It didn't matter that he was a powerful demon lord, Yusuke was smart enough to look scared. "No ma'am, I won't let him do anything where he could get hurt."

Rolling his eyes, Kuwabara gave a frustrated sigh. "What the hell guys! I'm not a little boy and I don't need my Mom to fight my battles for me. As for you Urameshi, you won't _'let' _me do anything? If you think you're going to boss me…"

Kuwabara stopped when everyone laughed and Yusuke grabbed him and gave him a noogie. "Relax Kuwa, we're just teasing you. I'm not going to boss you around, but I want Shizuru to know I'll have your back like I always do."

Pulling away, Kuwabara reached for his hair. "Damn Urameshi, don't mess with the hair. Sis… Mom, will you be alright her by yourself?"

Hiding her smile at being called 'mom', Shizuru grunted, "Hn, get out of here before I hurt you myself."

Goodbyes were said and before long Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were headed to Makai. Anxious to see what awaited him when he entered the demon world for the first time as a demon, Kuwabara set a hurried pace as they traveled. When they reached the point where Kurama would open the portal though, Kuwabara suddenly hung back. Seeing his uncertainty, Yusuke went and put an arm around him. The two had grown so close over the last weeks that neither of them was uncomfortable with the now familiar touch. "Let's go through together Kazuma. I'll be right beside you."

Kuwabara watched Kurama step through the portal first before giving Yusuke a nod. Together they crossed the border between the human and demon worlds. As Kuwabara entered Makai, Kurama clearly felt his friend's youki increase. He'd been assessing Kuwabara's new energy and come to the conclusion that while the demon he was becoming would, on it's own, probably have only been of midlevel in power. Kuwabara however had developed an exceptionally strong human spirit energy. The combination of Kuwabara's youki and reiki however, would make him a very powerful demon. Not quite of Hiei, Kurama, or Yusuke's caliber, but with training, formidable none the less.

Kurama had seen to it that the portal they traveled through opened near one of his dens in Yusuke's territory. That way if Kuwabara became vulnerable, do to any transformation he might make, they had someplace they could take him quickly where they could protect him. Kurama smiled, seeing Kuwabara had Yusuke's undivided attention. "So Kuwa, do you feel any different?"

Both Kurama and Yusuke had to swallow their amusement when Kuwabara looked from side to side then took several experimental breaths before shaking his head. "Not really, other than my energy feels a little different. Do I look any different?"

When Kuwabara held his arms out and slowly turned around, Kurama thought Yusuke was going to drool as he stared at his friends firm behind. "You look damn fine to me."

As Kuwabara finished his turn, Yusuke's eyes quickly snapped up to meet his friend's curious gaze. "Urameshi, are you alright? You sounded kind of funny."

Trying not to look guilty, Yusuke shrugged. "I'm fine Kuwa. Hey Kurama, is Hiei going to join us?"

Kurama grinned at the change of subjects. "I'm not sure Yusuke. He did say that he'd try though."

After a short discussion, the three men decided it was safe to head for Tourin. Testing Kuwabara's endurance, Kurama and Yusuke changed to their demon forms as they raced through the Makai forest. Though he couldn't beat them, with little effort Kuwabara was able to at least keep up. When they approached the castle gates, Kuwabara looked up in awe. "Damn Yusuke, you live here? What are you, rich or something?"

Casually, Yusuke shrugged. "You know, I've never asked. I meet with my advisers periodically and they tell me what's going on but I've never asked how this place is kept up."

Before anyone could comment, guards opened the gate for them. Wanting to impress his friend, Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's hand and pulled him inside. "Come on Kuwabara, let me show you my castle."

While Yusuke gave Kuwabara a tour, Kurama went into the main salon and poured himself a drink. Three drinks later his friends finally returned. "Kurama, have you seen this place, it's huge. No wonder Urameshi said I could live here with him. It's so big we could go for weeks and never even see each other."

Seeing some of Yusuke's happiness fade, Kurama smiled. "What fun would that be Kuwabara? Wouldn't it be more fun to be able to spend more time with your best friend?"

Kuwabara smiled. "Yeah, you're right. It's been great these past few weeks with Yusuke staying at the temple. Don't you think so Urameshi? It's kind of like you live there with me and Shizuru. You know that would be kind of cool. You can live with me there and I'll live with you here. Then we could spend even more time together."

Grinning like a kid with a present, Yusuke nodded. "That's a great idea Kuwa. It's a pain in the ass living with my mom but since I spend so much time going back and forth from Makai to Ningenkai I can't hold a regular job and move out."

Kurama had poured them both a drink. Taking his, Yusuke raised it in a toast. "Welcome home Kazuma."

After downing his drink, Kuwabara grinned. "Hey Yusuke, let's go pick me a room. There's got to be dozens of them up there."

When Yusuke's smile faded again, Kurama came to his rescue yet again. "You know Kuwabara, you probably shouldn't be alone for a while, especially at night. Most demons recuperate their energy when they sleep. While you're still transitioning from human to demon it would be better if someone were close by in case you needed help."

Yusuke's eyes lit up. "Yeah Kuwa, Kurama's right. Besides, I'm still supposed to be giving my youki to you. Until we're sure your transformation is complete, you should stick close to me, especially at night."

Remembering how Yusuke had been sleeping with him, even holding him close to feed him his youki, Kuwabara blushed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't want to put you out though. Are you sure your bed's big enough for both of us?"

Nodding towards the door, Yusuke laughed. "Let's go find out."

Letting Kuwabara precede him, Yusuke paused to whisper "thanks" to Kurama before following.

Picking up the half empty bottle of alcohol, Kurama made himself comfortable and poured himself another drink. Looking into the amber liquid, Kurama chuckled. "Guess it's just you and me. This is going to be a long night."

* * *

That night as they got ready for bed, Kuwabara looked at Yusuke curiously. "Yusuke, is everything alright with Kurama? He wasn't himself tonight, and I don't mean because he was in his Youko form. I've never seen him drink like that."

Stripping down to his boxers, Yusuke sighed. "With everything you've been dealing with, I didn't want to bother you. You're right though, something's going on but I'm not sure what. Hiei thinks someone might have hurt Kurama around the time we met. Get this, Hiei's been obsessing about killing whoever hurt his fox. I was trying to help but then you got sick and needed me so Hiei's been on his own trying to figure out what happened."

Wearing nothing but boxers and tank tops, both men climbed into bed. Looking a little uncertain, Kuwabara didn't lay down, but sat looking at Yusuke as he lounged back against the pillows. "I sure hope Hiei's wrong. Kurama was just a kid back then. He was what, fifteen or sixteen? If he was hurt, I hope Hiei gets to avenge him."

Yusuke frowned when Kuwabara shifted as if he were uncomfortable. "What's wrong Kuwa?"

With a sigh, Kuwabara laid down and turned on his side. "It's just my ass. It hurts even more now."

Concerned, Yusuke sat up. "Should I get Kurama? He could make you something to make it feel better."

Kuwabara chuckled. "I don't know what Kurama was drinking all night but he was so far gone when we put him to bed that even Hiei's dragon couldn't wake him now. Let's just go to bed, I'll be alright."

Laughing, Yusuke turned off the light before laying back down. "You're right, he was pretty toasted. Come here then, let's see if my youki makes it feel better."

Grateful that the darkness hid his blush, Kuwabara moved closer. Yusuke didn't hesitate to pull his friend into his arms. "Relax Kuwa, I won't bite you. At least not this time."

Grunting at Yusuke's attempt to tease him, Kuwabara tried to relax as he was wrapped in his friend's strong embrace. Suddenly stiffening, blue eyes went wide as saucers as strong fingers massaged down his spine and slipped into his boxers. "Urameshi, what the hell are you doing? Your hand shouldn't be THERE!"

Before Yusuke could answer, Kuwabara felt the massing fingers and a flood of warm ki right where it hurt most and moaned. "Ah Yusuke, yes! Rub it harder, that feels so good."

Distracted from his previous shyness, Kuwabara didn't feel Yusuke shift his hips away from him. Kuwabara's moans of pleasure had gone straight to Yusuke's groin, giving him a raging hard on. Drawing several breaths, Yusuke tried to calm himself down before he spoke. What he didn't realize that his voice came out like a purr. "You like that, don't you Kazuma? I'm glad my touch pleases you."

Almost panting, Kuwabara held on tight. Even though he was nervous, "Yusuke, you do realize you've got your hand almost on my ass, right? Doesn't that bother you?"

Trying to clear his head so he didn't screw this up, Yusuke didn't release Kuwabara. "I know exactly where my hand is Kuwa. And no, it doesn't bother me. I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better. Besides, you've got a nice ass."

Kuwabara swallowed hard. "Y…you like my ass? Urameshi, this isn't a situation where you should be teasing me."

Reaching up with his other hand, Yusuke ran his fingers through Kuwabara's hair. "I do like your ass Kuwa, and I'm not teasing you. Am I totally freaking you out?"

Closing his eyes, Kuwabara liked what both sets of massaging fingers were making him feel. "No… well, maybe a little. I remember Kurama saying that most demons were bisexual. I've always figured that he was, but are you bi too?"

Yusuke considered the question a moment before answering. "I didn't think so until a couple years ago. Keiko and I weren't working out the way we thought we would. After a while she forced me to talk and analyze my feelings. We finally figured out that it wasn't her that I was attracted to but… someone else."

From the pillow beside him Yusuke heard a soft whisper. "You mean a guy?"

Nodding, Yusuke's hands continued their massaging. "Yeah, I mean a guy. It freaked me out at first but I'm okay with it now. I haven't told him though. It was tough enough getting up the nerve to talk to a girl, I'm kind of afraid that if I tell this guy I like him he'll laugh in my face and call me a fag or something."

Kuwabara laughed. "I don't think there's a man alive that would be stupid enough to risk his life by laughing and calling you a fag Yusuke. So you think this guy's straight or what?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Until recently I thought he was straight but since he's a demon I'm kind of hoping he's at least bi."

Blue eyes widened and Kuwabara pulled back. "A demon? Aw man Urameshi, you don't like Hiei do you? That would be bad because I've always thought Kurama liked him. You can't do that to Kurama just when Hiei's finally starting to pay attention to him."

Rising up, Yusuke removed his hand from Kuwabara's boxers to lean on an elbow and laugh. "I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks Kurama likes Hiei. I've been trying to give Hiei hints that Kurama likes him but he's pretty dense and hasn't caught on. No Kuwa, it's not Hiei I like. Before you go jumping to conclusions, it's not Kurama either."

When Kuwabara frowned confused, Yusuke made a decision. "I'll give you a hint."

Quickly, before he could change his mind, or Kuwabara could move away, Yusuke leaned closer and kissed his best friend for the first time. It wasn't a passionate or demanding kiss, just a simple gesture of affection. A moment later Yusuke pulled back, but didn't open his eyes as he waited for Kuwabara to hit him. When no blow came, Yusuke carefully peeked. Kuwabara just laid there staring at him in shock. "Me? You like me?"

With a shrug, Yusuke nodded. "Now you are freaked out, right? It's okay, I really wasn't expecting you to feel the same. I hope you won't let this effect our friendship."

Neither man moved as they continued to stare at each other. After a moment Kuwabara gave him a little grin. "I dreamt that I kissed you once. It was a long time ago. Talk about freaking me out. I thought I really loved Yukina, but when she decided to return to Makai, I felt kind of relieved. The girls I've dated have been okay, but I never have any fun with them. Like Yukina, I've always felt that they're too fragile and I might break them. I don't know what it means Yusuke, but I've always liked being with you. I like how much fun we always have. I …"

Fearing he was rambling, Kuwabara was almost relieved when Yusuke shut him up with another kiss. When he wasn't pushed away, Yusuke drew Kuwabara closer. With Yusuke's hand stroking his hair and his tongue licking at his lips, Kuwabara shivered and opened his mouth. Though he'd done his share of kissing and even slept with a few of the girls he'd dated, nothing prepared him for the passion he felt when Yusuke's tongue invaded his mouth.

Happy with Kuwabara's response but not wanting to push him, Yusuke ended the kiss after only a couple of minutes. Looking down at his friend, Yusuke smiled. "Wow, that was every bit as good as I thought it would be. Don't look so nervous. I'm not going to rush you but I'm glad you're not pushing me away. Are you okay with this?"

Biting his lip a moment, Kuwabara finally nodded. "Yeah, I think I am. It did feel good, but then I've been surprised at how good it's felt to let you hold me the last couple weeks. I agree about not rushing. It's a big step, we need to make sure this is really what we want."

With a big smile, Yusuke moved Kuwabara in a big hug. "Oh I know what I want, now just have to convince you."

As Yusuke hugged Kuwabara, he forgot about his erection. When his friend stiffened in his arms he realized it was now pressed up against Kuwabara's own semi hard cock. Meeting the startled blue eyes beneath him, Yusuke bit his lip and rubbed their cocks together. When Kuwabara gasped and hardened further, Yusuke smiled. "Damn you feel good. Guess if we're going to go slow I'd better not do that again."

Relieved that Yusuke moved his hips away, Kuwabara shook his head. "Yeah, it's a little soon for that. It's more than a little weird that another guy just gave me a hard on. If it was anyone but you Urameshi, I'd be pounding into you right now."

Slowly, Yusuke smirked, after a few seconds it turned into a grin then a full smile. Frowning at Yusuke's amusement, Kuwabara tried to figure out what he's said to cause it. A minute later, Kuwabara gasped. "NO! I didn't mean it like that! Keiko's right, you are a big pervert! Mmpf."

Kuwabara was effectively silenced when Yusuke's lips covered his. Enjoying the strong arms that held him, Kuwabara opened his mouth with a moan. Experimentally they kissed and touched each other for some time before the kiss ended. "Damn Kuwa, you taste so good. Oh, and for your information, I'll be the one doing the pounding. You'll be the one crying out my name."

Yusuke's sexy words whispered across his ear made Kuwabara gasp. The muscular leg that rubbed over his erection made him moan. "Yusuke!"

Yusuke smirked. "Yeah Kuwa, just like that."

Not wanting to push him too far, Yusuke lay down next to his friend and pulled him into his arms. After a moment Kuwabara looked at him uncertainly. "Urameshi, you really think I'm going to let you… um… you know?"

Tightening his arms, Yusuke nodded. "Yeah Kazuma, I do. And if you're really good I might just let you… um… you know, to me too."

Kuwabara shivered at the implication behind Yusuke's words before giving a little laugh. "First we're going to have to get over our embarrassment enough to actually say the words. Then maybe we can think about actually doing it."

Pausing a moment, Kuwabara suddenly lifted his head. "Urameshi, just what the hell did Kurama want you to do last time you were here?"

Yusuke laughed. "So you figured that out did you? Yeah well, thinking you might never accept me, Kurama tried to get me laid the last time we were here. Hiei finally told him that he was wasting his time since you were the only one I wanted."

With an exasperated sigh, Kuwabara laid back down. "Great! Not only does everyone already know you want to have sex with me, they all think I'm losing my virginity on this trip!"

With a chuckle, Yusuke kissed his temple. "Relax Kuwa, we won't do anything we're not ready for. Besides, I still need to talk to Kurama first."

Sensing Kuwabara's confusion, Yusuke gave a nervous laugh. "Well, it's not like I've actually done it before. I mean, I'm guessing that it's not quite the same as having sex with a girl. I just figured, so I could make it good for you, I'd better ask Kurama how."

Mortified, Kuwabara buried his face against Yusuke. "I don't think I want to hear this. Let's just get some sleep."

Turning Kuwabara's face up, Yusuke gave him a tender kiss. After a whispered "goodnight" the two fell into a comfortable sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, we'll take a break from Yusuke and Kuwabara and turn the focus back to Kurama and Hiei for a while. I didn't reveal everything in this chapter but most of you know my writing well enough to know where I'm headed from what I did tell you. Besides, if I told you everything I couldn't leave you with a lovely cliffhanger.

Hope you all enjoy and please continue to leave me those great reviews.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 7**

Early the next morning Kurama was rudely awaken when Yusuke burst into his room. "Kurama! Come quick, it's Kuwabara!"

Before Kurama could grab his aching head, Yusuke ran back out of the room. Trying to hurry, Kurama rose from the bed and headed for Yusuke's room. Using the doorframe for balance, the Youko peered into the room. Even with a throbbing headache Kurama couldn't help but smile at the scene on the bed.

Yusuke knelt on the bed next to Kuwabara. Both men wore only boxers and tank tops. Kuwabara sat in the middle of the bed looking terrified. On top of his head were the cutest orange ears with black pointy tips. In his hands was a long, sleek, orange tail with black stripes. When the tip of the tail twitched, Kuwabara jumped. His eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head as he held up his tail and looked up at Kurama. "My ass doesn't hurt anymore."

The hilarity of the situation as well as the comment made Kurama laugh. A moment later Yusuke's worried look left his face and he chuckled. It was obvious as Kuwabara turned to look at Yusuke that he still didn't find any of it humorous. Silently he watched as Yusuke tentatively reached up to touch one of his ears. When the ear twitched, startling Yusuke, he pulled his hand back and laughed. "Kuwa, your ears are so cute. I just want to touch them."

This time when the ear twitched at his touch, Yusuke didn't pull back. After giving it a stroke, Yusuke gently scratched behind it. Kurama smirked when Kuwabara stifled a moan and quickly reached for a pillow to shove into his lap. Wondering what he'd done, Yusuke looked at Kurama. "Yusuke, most animal demons have very sensitive ears. In fact they are usually one of our most sensitive erogenous zones."

Yusuke's eyes widened a moment before he turned to grin at Kuwabara. "Damn Kuwa. Seducing my sexy kitten will be a piece of cake if all I have to do is scratch you behind the ears to turn you on."

Mortified, Kuwabara blushed and looked away from Kurama. Hiding his amusement, Kurama smiled. "Don't worry Kuwabara, once you're lovers you'll beg him to stroke your ears. I'm sure there are a few places Yusuke will beg you to stroke too. Especially once he learns what fierce lovers tiger demons are."

At Kurama's words, Kuwabara's ears perked and his head whipped around to look at him in horror. "Tiger demon? You mean I'm going to end up looking like Byakko?"

Kurama smiled. "No Kuwa, Byakko was a different breed of tiger. He was also a saint beast. Judging from your bright orange coloring I'd say you are probably descendant of a tribe of tiger demons from the jungle region on the southern border of Yusuke's territory. Though they are a strong race, they are known for their gentle nature. Aggressive tiger demons are dealt with harshly and are usually expelled from the tribe if not killed outright."

Sounding tired and frustrated, Kuwabara turned his now catlike blue eyes to Kurama. "Just tell me I'm done changing Kurama. I don't think I can take much more."

Kurama thought a moment. "Take your shirt off Kuwa. I think all that's left is your stripes. Like Yusuke's markings, they will look like tattoos but they'll be running along your back."

Before Kuwabara could reach for his shirt, Yusuke was shoving it up. "Hey Kuwa, he's right. You have tiger stripes. This is so cool. My boyfriend's a tiger."

Again Kuwabara blushed. Smiling Kurama thought it wise to leave them alone. "I think you'll be fine now Kuwabara. I'm going out for a while. My head feels like it's going to explode so I'm going to take a run and see if the fresh air will clear it. Have fun you two."

As he moved away from their room Kurama heard Yusuke's voice and smiled. "Come on Kuwa, I just want to touch them. Kurama says you'll like it."

Not waiting for Kuwabara's response, Kurama went downstairs and headed outside. Once he cleared the castle gates the Youko broke into a run. Within minutes his headache started to ease. A mile or so from Tourin, Kurama turned to circle the castle grounds so he didn't end up too far away. Enjoying himself, Kurama stopped occasionally to talk to some of the plants or gather seeds before racing off again.

He'd been running about an hour, hopping over logs and boulders as he went. For the first time in a long time Kurama didn't have a care in the would. Suddenly, something caught his foot and he fell to the ground. Rolling, he tried to see what had tripped him but found himself lifted in the air and thrown into a large tree. Dazed, Kurama struggled to get to his feet but was again thrown back against the tree.

Unable to clear his head, Kurama knew he was losing consciousness. Before he blacked out Kurama attempted to raise his spirit energy and change forms. A moment later the clearheaded redhead turned to see a large bear demon swing his mighty clawed paw at him. Kurama had only a second to turn so the blow hit his back instead of his head. The sharp claws tore at his flesh as he was flung to the ground.

Now that he had seen his enemy, Kurama sent his spirit energy into the surrounding plant life. A second later he heard the demon roar as it's legs were grabbed and devoured by a vicious carnivorous plant. Within seconds the bear's roars ceased. Even though the plant had only begun it's meal, the bear had died from massive blood loss.

Releasing a huge sigh, Kurama lay his head down. Just as he was about to pass out he felt someone kneel beside him. Kurama's muddled mind was trying think of a way to defend himself when his hair was brushed back from his face and someone called out to him. "Kurama! Hold on, I've got you Fox!"

Feeling Hiei pull him into his arms, Kurama fought the darkness that threatened to claim him and whispered. "Hiei."

Looking around, Hiei saw the bloody remains of the bear demon. By now Kurama's plant had devoured all but the demon's head. "That's not Kuwabara is it?"

Weakly, Kurama tried to laugh. "No Hiei, Kuwabara's a tiger demon."

Hiei lifted Kurama in his arms. "I need to get you somewhere and check your wounds."

Wincing at the arm across his back, pressing on his wounds, Kurama tried to point. "There's a cave just past those trees."

Hiei easily carried Kurama to the cave a few yards away. The fire demon set him on the ground but didn't lay him down. Instead he held him against his chest as he began tearing away his blood soaked and shredded shirt. Hearing fabric tear, Kurama tried to pull away. "Hiei, no! Please, let it be. I'll be fine, just give me a minute."

With a growl, Hiei held him and continued his task. "Damn it Fox, you've barely got any skin left on your back. I need to get this shirt off so I can stop the bleeding and get these wounds cleaned up."

With more strength than Hiei thought he had, Kurama fought to get away from him. With little effort, Hiei captured both slender wrists and held them in one hand while the other wound in his red hair to hold him still. "Kurama stop it! I'm not about to let you bleed to death over your damn modesty! Whether you like it or not that shirt is coming off!"

Before he could protest further, Hiei's hand left his hair and Kurama flinched as the last of his shirt was torn away. Breathing hard, Kurama sat frozen as Hiei used the remains of his shirt to clean the wounds. Neither of them spoke as Hiei fed ki into them to stop the bleeding.

Tossing the shirt aside, Hiei was about to turn Kurama to face him when something on his shoulder under his red hair caught his attention. When he went to push the hair aside for a better look, Kurama began struggling again. "Hiei no! Let me go!"

Again Hiei's fingers grabbed a hold of his hair, this time pulling it away from his shoulder. When Hiei gasped, Kurama's struggles ceased. Lowering his head, Kurama closed his eyes, not wanting to see Hiei's expression. He didn't need to see it however, he could hear the anger in Hiei's voice when he spoke. "What the hell! Is that what you've been hiding all this time Kurama? How the hell did it get there? Damn it Kurama, explain!"

When Kurama didn't answer, Hiei grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Answer me Kurama or I'll force the answers from you!"

Green eyes widened in fear. "No! It was so long ago Hiei, it doesn't mean anything! Please, just forget you ever saw it!"

When Hiei tore off the ward from the jagon, Kurama began to tremble. In his current condition he was no match for Hiei or his jagon. "You had no right to keep this from me Fox!"

As the purple eye of the jagon focused on him, Kurama screamed.

* * *

Tripping on a tree root, Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. "Damn it Urameshi, this place is a maze of trees and plants. How the hell are we supposed to find him in all this?"

Yusuke had a hold of Kuwabara's arm, trying to steady him. "I don't know Kuwa. Kurama loves this shit, that's probably why he went this away. That damn Youko had better be alright. It can't be a good sign that we felt his energy spike and then drop off like it did."

Suddenly, both men felt a familiar energy and turned their heads towards the hills. Looking at each other they both said only one word as they headed towards that energy. "Hiei."

* * *

Stunned, Hiei looked down at the unconscious redhead in his arms. The moment the jagon released it's hold on Kurama's mind he'd fainted. Hiei didn't know how long he sat there holding Kurama when he felt Yusuke and Kuwabara approaching. Gently, Hiei lay Kurama on his side, replaced the ward over the jagon, and went outside.

When they saw him come out of the cave, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to him. Seeing the haunted look in Hiei's eye, Yusuke got worried. "Hiei, what are you doing here? Have you seen Kurama? We think he's in trouble."

Vaguely, Hiei nodded. "He's… resting… in the cave. On my way to Tourin, I felt his energy spike. He'd been attacked by a bear demon. He killed it, but he's wounded."

Yusuke frowned. "Bear demons are dumber than rocks but vicious in a fight."

Beside him, Kuwabara looked concerned. "Is he alright? You look like something's wrong."

When Hiei eyed his new ears and tail, Kuwabara blushed. "The bear's claws shredded the skin on his back but he'll survive."

After a brief pause, Hiei turned to Yusuke. His voice deadly serious when he spoke. "I need you to do something for me Detective. I want you to kill the man that hurt Kurama."

Yusuke scowled. "Just tell me who to kill. Did Kurama finally tell you who hurt him? What the hell happened anyway?"

Tormented red eyes looked at him. "Let's just say I got tired of waiting and took matters into my own hands. As to what happened, it was worse than I thought."

As he spoke, Hiei removed his cloak and tossed it aside. Yusuke eyed him suspiciously when Hiei drew his sword. "Remember Yusuke, when you fight a demon as powerful as I am, you fight to kill."

Only his quick reflexes kept Yusuke alive as he jumped away from Hiei's katana. Kuwabara watched in awe as Hiei and Yusuke fought. Knowing Yusuke could hold his own, he decided not to interfere unless he was needed. Instead he yelled at Hiei. "What the hell's gotten into you Hiei? There's no way you would hurt Kurama!"

As Hiei skidded back from a particularly powerful hit, Yusuke's astonished voice called out. "Damn it Hiei, Kuwa's right! You thought he was raped, what the hell could you do that's worse than that?"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were taken back by the pain Hiei's eyes as well as his voice when he growled back. "It was me that raped him!"

At the reality of Hiei's words, Yusuke closed his eyes in disbelief. When Kuwabara shouted a warning, he opened them in time to block Hiei's next attack. For several minutes the two powerful demons fought. With Hiei fighting for real, Yusuke had no choice but to match him. Trying to predict Hiei's next pass, Yusuke hoped to knock the fire demon out until Kurama could wake up and straighten things out.

Charging at Hiei, Yusuke ducked into a slide at the last second. From the ground he aimed his spirit gun with the intention of firing at Hiei's shoulder. As he predicted, his move stopped Hiei in his tracks, but what prevented him from firing was Kurama coming out of nowhere to throw himself against Hiei's chest with a cry. "NO!"

Wrapping his free arm around Kurama's waist to keep him from falling, Hiei growled. "Damn it Kurama! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Holding Hiei's gaze, Kurama sounded tired as he answered. "No, but apparently you are. I won't let you do this Hiei. You didn't do anything that wasn't within your right to do."

Pain crossed Hiei's eyes as he growled. "I raped you Kurama! Not even I have the right to do that!"

As Kurama clung to Hiei arguing with him, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood back and waited. "I wasn't some human female being forced by an unwanted suitor Hiei. I was a demon who betrayed his partner. You were simply demonstrating your dominance, and insuring my future loyalty, which as you know, you have had from that day forward."

Hiei was effectively silenced by Kurama's words. Red eyes widened when the man in his arms tucked his head against his neck. "Please Hiei, I warned you that it was complicated. You did nothing wrong, therefore you don't deserve to be punished. Besides, if I had wanted revenge, I would have taken it myself."

Wanting Kurama's forgiveness more than he'd ever wanted anything before in his life, Hiei dropped his katana to reach up to stoke the red hair cascading over his shoulders. So softly that Kurama barely heard him, Hiei whispered. "Kurama, I am so sorry. I would rather die than ever hurt you."

Sighing in relief, Kurama tightened his arms around Hiei's neck. "If there was anything to forgive Hiei, I forgave you years ago."

Seeing Hiei hold Kurama close, it was Yusuke and Kuwabara's turn to sigh in relief. Yusuke moved towards his friends as Kuwabara went to pick up Hiei's cloak. "Come on Hiei, let's get your fox back to Tourin and get his wounds healed."

Nodding, Hiei swept an arm under Kurama's knees to cradle him against his chest. Without waiting for their friends, Hiei flitted towards the castle. Picking up Hiei's katana, Kuwabara looked at Yusuke. "What the hell would you have done if Kurama hadn't stopped him?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I don't know. I was trying to knock him out, but the way Hiei was fighting I'm not sure we could have gotten out of that one without someone getting hurt or worse. I'm just glad Kurama has so much influence over that stubborn demon or this could have had a very different ending."

Boldly, Yusuke put an arm around Kuwabara's waist as they headed for Tourin. Shyly, Kuwabara put his arm across Yusuke's shoulder. "Urameshi, what was that thing on Kurama's shoulder? I couldn't see it very well through his hair."

Yusuke shrugged. "Yeah, I saw that. Wonder what it is. It looked like a burn to me. We'll have to ask him about it later. Come on Kuwa, we'd better hurry up and make sure those two are alright."

* * *

Coming back into the bedroom with one of Yusuke's shirts, Hiei heard the healer talking with Kurama. "I've healed the wounds My Lord, but you'll be tender for a day or two. A good nights rest and you should be almost as good as new."

Nodding, Kurama smiled at her. "Thank you Santo, I feel much better already."

As the healer left, Hiei went to sit beside Kurama on the bed. Without meeting the red eyes that watched him intently, Kurama allowed Hiei to help him into the shirt and button it for him. Just as he whispered "thank you", Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the room. Kuwabara set Hiei's cloak and katana on the foot of the bed as Yusuke smiled at his friends. "Hey Fox, you look a hell of a lot better than you did a while ago. Is that my shirt?"

Grinning, Kurama nodded. "I hope you don't mind, Hiei borrowed it for me. I planned on going home today so I didn't bring anything with me."

Yusuke shook his head. "Help yourself to anything you want Kurama. I take it the healer took care of the damage that bear demon did. Did she get that one on your shoulder too? It looked like a burn or something."

Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't miss the tension that filled the air as Kurama's smile fell and Hiei stood and went to look out the window. With a little shrug, Kurama finally answered softly. "No Yusuke, that burn can't be healed. Don't worry though, it's nothing, just an old scar."

Before Yusuke could say more, Kuwabara grabbed his arm. "We should get out of here and let Kurama rest. Hiei, are you coming?"

After taking a deep breath, Hiei finally turned. "No, I'm staying with Kurama."

As if to confirm his words, Hiei went and sat on the bed. Kicking off his boots, he put his feet up and leaned back against the headboard. Looking at them, Kurama couldn't quite pull off a smile. "I want to thank you both for your help earlier. Yusuke, I hope Hiei didn't hurt you."

Yusuke tried not to sound worried about his friends as he laughed. "Nothing Kazuma can't kiss and make better."

Blushing madly, Kuwabara cried out. "Yusuke!"

Looking at his boyfriend, Yusuke did smile now. "It's so fun to tease him and watch him blush. Come on Kuwa, let's leave these two alone. Hiei, if Kurama doesn't feel up to joining us for dinner, let the maid know and she'll bring something up."

They were on their way out the door when Hiei suddenly spoke softly. "Yusuke… thanks."

Turning back, Yusuke smiled at him. "Anytime Buddy."

After they left, there was a moment of awkward silence. Reaching out, Hiei pulled one of the pillows close to him before patting it invitingly. "Come lay down, Fox. The healer said you need to rest."

Wide green eyes, looked at him uncertainly. After only a short hesitation, Kurama took the invitation. Turning, he lay on his side, facing Hiei. As he was about to close his eyes, Kurama saw Hiei hold a hand out to him. Reaching out, Kurama slowly placed his hand in Hiei's, lacing their fingers together. "That's not just a scar Kurama. Why didn't you tell them how you got that burn?"

Unable to meet his gaze, Kurama sighed wearily. "There was no reason to tell them Hiei, since it doesn't mean anything. It never did."

When Hiei drew a breath to argue with him, Kurama closed his eyes and cut him off. "I'm tired Hiei and I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

Reluctantly, Hiei allowed Kurama to have his way. With his free hand, Hiei reached out to stroke Kurama's hair. "I'll be right here if you need anything Fox."

There was a slight nod of Kurama's head but he didn't respond as he fell asleep. Looking down at him, Hiei wondered what was going to happen to them. Could their friendship survive now that Hiei knew what had happened all those years ago?

Still holding Kurama's hand and stroking his soft red hair, Hiei closed his eyes and allowed his mind to replay the images he'd seen when he'd used the jagon to enter Kurama's mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, this is something new for me because I in no way shape or form approve of rape. In fact I usually don't even like reading it but somehow I ended up writing it. I guess because it was Hiei and not someone gross and because Kurama would have said yes anyways I'm putting it in my story.

I'm glad you're all liking that I put a little Yusuke/Kuwabara in this. I'll get back to them soon. Truthfully, I have no idea what to write next so I'm posting this and hoping my wonderful reviewers will give me some inspiration. I'm off work most of this week so I can write to my hearts content if I can just get a few ideas.

Thank you all for the reviews. I get so excited when Yahoo chimes in indicating I've got mail. Like my kids say, I'm a big dork. J

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 8**

Still holding Kurama's hand and stroking his soft red hair, Hiei closed his eyes and allowed his mind to replay the images he'd seen when he'd used the jagon to enter Kurama's mind.

**MEMORY**

Botan looked worried as she led Kurama down a long corridor. The redhead held an unconscious Hiei against him, while trying to keep pressure on his bleeding wound at the same time. "Kurama, you should have let one of the ogre's take him. Carrying Hiei like that isn't allowing your wound to close."

Giving her a weak smile, Kurama shook his head. "It's alright Botan, Hiei wouldn't like anyone else carrying him."

Stopping before one of the cells, Botan took out a set of keys and unlocked the door. "Bring him in here and set him on the cot. Then I'll take you to your cell."

Doing as she said, Kurama carefully lay Hiei on the cot before turning back to her. "I'll be staying here with Hiei. I will not leave my partner unconscious and defenseless in a jail cell."

Botan looked as if she would argue, but seeing the determination in Kurama's eyes she just shrugged. "Why you'd put yourself out for a guy that tried to kill you, I'll never understand. I hope you're not hungry since you missed dinner and breakfast isn't for several more hours."

Kurama looked around the almost sterile looking cell. Other than a narrow cot, a sink and a toilet, it was devoid of anything else. There wasn't even a window to offer any relief to the stark bareness of the room. "We'll be fine Botan. You should go before Hiei wakes up."

Eyeing the fire demon nervously, Botan nodded before hurrying from the cell. Kurama flinched slightly as he heard the lock click into place. Turning back to Hiei, Kurama sighed before whispering to his partner. "I'm sorry Hiei. It was the only way I could protect you. Even if Yusuke didn't kill you, you would have been sentenced to death if you had killed him."

Sitting on the floor not far from the cot, Kurama stripped off his uniform jacket and t-shirt to examine the wound on his abdomen. Trying to avoid getting blood on his pants, Kurama unfastened them, pushing the waistband further away from the wound. Tossing Hiei's bloody scarf aside, Kurama reached for his t-shirt.

Sparing a quick glace at Hiei, who lay quietly only a few feet away, Kurama gave a sigh. He didn't look forward to dealing with the angry fire demon when he woke up. Not only would he wake to find himself locked in a jail cell, he was there because of his partner's betrayal. Sighing again, Kurama turned his attention back to his wound.

The bleeding had just about stopped but he was still in no condition to heal it himself. Though he had begun to regain his demon powers, his teenage human body didn't have the strength yet to sustain his demon energy when he was wounded. Tearing his t-shirt into strips to use as bandages, Kurama didn't see Hiei move until the fire demon was at his side. With a gasp, Kurama remained still as Hiei bent over him to sniff at his wound, before leaning down to lick it clean. "Stupid Fox, I should have killed you for your betrayal."

Knowing that killing him would be within Hiei's right, Kurama held his breath waiting for Hiei to decide what he would do. With as low as his ki was, Kurama just hoped he would survive should the fire demon attack him. When Hiei moved away, Kurama released his breath. Thinking Hiei had spared him, Kurama continued tearing his shirt.

A second later Kurama knew he'd made a mistake when his hair was suddenly grabbed from behind, yanking his head aside. Before Kurama could react, Hiei sank his fangs into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Kurama was helpless as Hiei fed on him before withdrawing his fangs to growl. "That mark will ensure you never betray me again."

Before Kurama could comprehend the implications of what Hiei had done, he was turned and shoved forward until he knelt on the ground with his head and chest forced down onto the cot. When he felt his pants pushed down to the floor, Kurama realized Hiei's intentions. Desperately, Kurama turned his head to plead with him. "Hiei, no please! Not like this! I'll give myself to you willingly, just… AHHH!"

Kurama cried out when Hiei pushed forward, brutally claiming his body in a single thrust. Not wanting Botan or the guards to hear his cries and investigate, Kurama buried his mouth in the crook of his arm. Knowing that struggling would only make it worse, Kurama tried to relax as Hiei's vicious thrusts continued.

Tears dampened the course blanked covering the cot as Kurama's body betrayed him. Hiei's huge cock brushing his secret spot and the friction of his own length rubbing against the mattress had Kurama hardening against his will. Behind him Hiei moaned and panted as he neared his release. A few hard thrusts later, Hiei climaxed with a groan. "Damn you're a good fuck Fox. Now that you belong to me, I'll enjoy having you often."

Kurama thought he was being released when Hiei pulled out of him. A moment later he was grateful he hadn't moved because his scream was muffled as searing pain gripped his shoulder. The smell of burning flesh filled Kurama's nostrils. When Hiei's hand left his shoulder the pain began to ease. The hand fisting Kurama's hair tightened as Hiei leaned close to his ear. "That brand will serve to remind you that it is me you will belong to until the day you die."

Releasing Kurama, Hiei shoved him aside. Falling back from the cot, Kurama turned to watch Hiei adjust his clothes. Terrified green eyes widened seeing not only Hiei's red eyes watching him, but the glowing purple jagon as well. Seeing Kurama's still semi hard erection, Hiei smirked. "For your betrayal you deserve to be denied. Be a good little fox and eventually I'll allow you your release."

Without another word, Hiei lay on the cot and turned his back on Kurama. Now that it was over, Kurama began to tremble. With shaky hands he reached for his pants. Standing, Kurama stumbled to the sink and attempted to clean himself up. After his pants were securely fastened and the wound on his abdomen bandaged, Kurama turned his attention to his neck and shoulder.

Using a scrap from his t-shirt, Kurama first washed the blood from Hiei's mark. Though he couldn't see the brand beside the mark, Kurama held the cool wet cloth over it for several minutes. With no way to bandage it, Kurama reached for his uniform jacket. When he was fully dressed Kurama turned back to see Hiei sleeping on the cot. With nothing to do but wait, Kurama moved against the far wall before gingerly sliding down it to sit the floor.

Between his crimes against Reikai and Hiei's anger, Kurama's future had never been so uncertain. With a sigh, the redhead closed his eyes and, still leaning against the wall, fell into an exhausted sleep.

**PRESENT**

Hours passed as Hiei kept watch over Kurama. In his mind he went over the events from that fateful night again and again. The answers he sought weren't in those memories however. They lay hidden with the redhead sleeping beside him. Even though he knew Kurama wanted to keep his secrets, Hiei was determined to unveil the truth.

Racked with guilt, the question that plagued Hiei the most was 'why'. Why had Kurama betrayed him with Yusuke, only to protect him once they reached Reikai? Why didn't he have a memory of that night? Why hadn't Kurama told him what happened? Why the hell did he mark and claim Kurama? Why hadn't Kurama sought revenge against him? Why, after raping him, had Kurama been such a good and loyal friend to him all these years? Why, why, why?

Seeing the sun had risen, Hiei looked down at Kurama and saw green eyes gazing back at him. "Thank you for staying with me last night Hiei. I was able to sleep soundly and recuperate knowing you were here to protect me."

Squeezing the fingers of the hand he still held, Hiei nodded. "If you feel better then we need to talk."

Almost before Hiei could finish, Kurama pulled his hand away and rolled to the other side of the bed. Sitting up, Kurama sighed. "Nothing has changed between us Hiei. We're friends, and that's all we'll ever be. As for what happened in the past, forget it. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened. Now I'm going to go take a shower and join Yusuke and Kuwabara for breakfast before I go home. As usual, you can do as you please."

Faster than Kurama could retreat to the bathroom, Hiei flew off the bed, grabbed him by the arm and growled. "If you think nothing's changed, you're dead ass wrong because I can't forget what happened. Go take your shower, then we'll join the guys for breakfast before I escort you home. Understand this though Kurama, when we get there I have questions and I will get answers."

Pulling his arm away, Kurama didn't respond as he went to take his shower. An hour later they were in the dining room with their friends. At first the conversation was mostly about how Kuwabara was handling being a demon. It wasn't long though before Yusuke looked at them worried. "Is everything alright between you two? A lot's happened and I'm worried about you."

Kurama glanced at Hiei before giving Yusuke a smile. "Everything's fine Yusuke. Hiei and I will have a talk when we get home, then we'll put the past behind us and move on. I hope we've been friends long enough not to let mistakes from our past come between us now."

Nodding, Yusuke accepted his answer without question. Kuwabara frowned however. "I know what happened between you was personal, so I won't ask, but how come Hiei didn't remember it?"

If the conversation weren't so serious, Kurama would have laughed at the three pairs of curious eyes watching him so intently. Especially Hiei's. With a sigh Kurama decided to answer. "I wondered that same thing for a long time. I finally concluded it was because of the jagon. When Hiei and Yusuke fought in that warehouse, Hiei was forced to use the jagon's power in order to try and defeat Yusuke. Because of my interference, Yusuke was able to knock Hiei out. Once we were in the cell in Reikai, I think the jagon regained consciousness before Hiei did and decided to teach me a lesson."

Sadly, Kurama noticed that Hiei wouldn't even look at him. Felling the tension between them, Yusuke tried to help. "I knew Hiei would never… hurt you. Not intentionally anyways."

Kuwabara agreed. "Yeah, no one looks out for you more than Hiei. Kurama, aren't you worried the jagon could do something bad again though?"

As he shook his head, Kurama saw Hiei turn as if wanting to know his answer. "No Kuwabara, I'm not. After that, I strengthened the ward Hiei used over the jagon. Since then, Hiei has become much stronger and has much better control over the jagon. Besides, I've made it a point to never get on Hiei or the jagon's bad side ever again."

Though Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, Hiei found no humor in the thought that Kurama had lived in fear all these years of him losing control and hurting him again. With even more 'whys' to be answered, Hiei got frustrated and pushed his plate away. "Are you done Kurama? We need to get going."

Nodding, Kurama rose from the table to say goodbye to their friends. Their trip to the Ningenkai was a quiet one. Not wanting Kurama to over do it so soon after being injured, Hiei didn't rush him and even stopped several times to let him rest. It was early afternoon when they finally reached Kurama's house.

Looking at the house as they approached it, Hiei wondered for the first time if he were one of the reasons Kurama had chosen to live here. It was isolated, away from the noise of the city that Hiei hated and near the forest where they could train. It was situated near several portals that gave him easy access when he came from Makai. Then there was that bay window in the bedroom. Kurama had teasingly told him once that he'd bought the house just so Hiei could have that window to sit in when he visited.

Guiltily, Hiei wondered what other things in Kurama's life he had unknowingly had an influence on. Once inside, Kurama went to the kitchen and reached for the phone. "Hiei, I promised Kuwabara I'd call Shizuru and I want to check on my mother. After that I'll fix us something to eat. Why don't you go upstairs and relax? I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Leaning against the counter, Hiei crossed his arms and ankles, stubbornly refusing to move. With a sigh, Kurama dialed Shizuru's number. "Shizuru hi, it's Kurama… Yes, Kuwabara's just fine… He looks quite cute actually, with fuzzy little ears and a long sleek tail… No, he's going to stay with Yusuke for a while… He'll be fine, Yusuke's not letting him out of his sight… I think things are progressing quite nicely between them… Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Seeing that Hiei hadn't moved, but continued to watch him intently, Kurama dialed his mother. "Hello Mother… I'm sorry I didn't call sooner… Yes, I'm fine, and you… Oh really, that sounds good… Tomorrow? I'm not sure I can… Actually, Hiei's here for a visit and I'm not sure what our plans are… Oh, yes I guess I could. I'll ask him… Alright, I'll talk to you later… Love you too. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Kurama turned to see Hiei eyeing him curiously. "You told her I was here?"

Kurama smiled. "Of course I told her you were here Hiei. There's no reason not to. She knows we've been friends a long time. She thinks you work in another city but that you come to visit some times. Actually, she asks about you quite often."

Going to the fridge, Kurama began looking for something to fix for dinner. He didn't see Hiei's surprise that Shiori even remembered him. "What did she want you to ask me?"

Hiei could tell that Kurama was hoping he hadn't heard that part. "Um… she has a new recipe she wants to try and invited me to dinner tomorrow. Since she hasn't seen you in a while, she included you in the invitation. Don't worry, if you're still here, I'll call her in the morning and tell her we have other plans. Now what do you want for dinner? I have pork chops, or there's a frozen lasagna I could throw in the oven."

It didn't take Hiei a moment to decide. "Lasagna, then we can talk while it cooks. Kurama, we might as well go to your mom's tomorrow, then we can tell her about us."

At Hiei's words, Kurama almost dropped the lasagna. "Us? Hiei, there is no us."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at Kurama as turned the oven on, then pulled out things to make a salad. "That mark says there most certainly is an us."

Drawing a deep breath, Kurama replied. "That mark is nothing more than an old scar Hiei. It means nothing."

As Kurama tore the lettuce, Hiei withdrew a knife from the drawer and began slicing the cucumber. "Tell me Fox, how many lovers have you had since I marked you? I'll bet the answer is none. That behavior isn't normal for an adult male Youko. Hell, that's not normal for an adult male anything. Save your breath Fox, even human males take lovers. Now put the salad away, put the lasagna in the oven and let's go talk."

Turning, Hiei left the kitchen. Kurama had no choice but to do as he was told. When he joined Hiei in the living room, Kurama went first to a cabinet and poured them both a drink. Even though he knew Kurama rarely drank, Hiei didn't question his action but took the offered drink.

Hiei didn't comment when Kurama took the chair instead of sitting bedside him on the sofa. "Kurama, you explained why I didn't remember anything about that night but there are a lot of things I still don't understand. With the jagon, I heard you tell Botan you wouldn't leave me unprotected while I was unconscious. I also heard what you said to me in that cell, that you were trying to protect me when you betrayed me. You knew I'd be angry, why did you put yourself in harms way by staying with me?"

After taking a sip of his drink, Kurama met his gaze. "You've really already answered your own question. You are my friend and my partner Hiei. Even though it meant betraying you, even though you would be angry at me and have every right to seek revenge, I will always protect you at all costs."

Tossing back his drink, Hiei rose to refill both of their drinks. "Too bad the one you were protecting is the same one you needed protecting from. Why didn't you ever tell me? Why the hell didn't you exact revenge on me for raping you?"

When he answered, Kurama's voice sounded sad. "There was no reason to tell you. What happened didn't mean anything Hiei. You were simply demonstrating you strength, not marking a mate. I betrayed you and you were within your rights to punish me for that betrayal. Therefore I had no right to seek revenge."

Losing patience, Hiei growled. "How the hell can you say it means nothing? I marked and claimed you Kurama! That makes you my mate. You can't tell me that mark has had no influence in your life. Look at this house, you could have lived close to that ningen mother you love so much but no, you chose a house away from the city and ningens I hate. You chose to live near the portals I use to move between worlds. You even told me once that you chose this house so I'd have that bay window to sit in when I came. Since moving here, you have a spare bedroom but you've never asked me to leave your bed. You've also never shared it or yourself with anyone else."

There was too much truth in Hiei's words and Kurama wouldn't even look at him as he continued. "Then there's the issue of what happened in Reikai with Koenma when you negotiated my parole."

Startled green eyes turned on him. "How do you know about that?"

Hiei smirked. "I've been talking to anyone I had to, trying to figure out what happened to you back then. Yusuke knew nothing, but Koenma's story was quite interesting. He told me you threatened to kill him if I was harmed. Then you tied your life to mine to keep me from being executed. Why the hell would you do something so stupid Fox? Especially without telling me the consequences. What if I had killed one of those stupid ningens?"

When Kurama remained silent, Hiei answered for him. "When Koenma told me all that, I didn't understand. I think I do now. You weren't just protecting your friend Kurama, you were protecting your mate."

Angrily, Kurama slammed his drink down on the table beside him to shout at Hiei. "I don't have a mate Hiei! A mate would have marked and claimed me because he wanted me, not because he demanded my loyalty! A mate would have been here to share my bed and my body, not gone on to another lover so he could advance his career! A mate would have taken me home with him, not abandon me here in this god forsaken place, only to remember me when it was convenient for him!"

Suddenly, all of Kurama's anger evaporated. His voice when he continued was filled with sadness. "A mate would have known how lonely I was. A mate would have seen how much I needed him. A mate would have known how long I'd been here waiting for him."

Just as Kurama finished, the timer went off on the stove. With a sigh, Kurama rose and went to the kitchen. For several minutes, Hiei sat in shock absorbing the meaning of Kurama's words. For the millionth time in the last twenty-four hours Hiei was riddled with guilt. He was guilty of everything Kurama had accused him of and more. Not sure how to make it right, Hiei rose and went to the kitchen.

As if nothing happened, Kurama filled their plates and set them on the table, as he had so many times in the past. He then filled two glasses with juice before taking a seat at the table. "Come on Hiei, let's eat before it gets cold."

Sitting beside Kurama, Hiei looked at the food but didn't know how he would eat it. For Kurama's sake though he tried. After sharing a silent meal, Kurama cleaned up, surprisingly with a little help from Hiei. When they finished, they stood and stared at each other a moment. When Kurama would have walked away, Hiei took his arm, stopping him. "I didn't know Kurama. If I had known…"

Pulling his arm away, Kurama shook his head. "It doesn't matter Hiei. As I said before, it would be best to forget it ever happened."

Hiei glared at him. "That's my mark you bare Kurama. That's not something I will ever forget."

When Hiei walked away, Kurama sighed sadly and withdrew a seed from his hair. Feeding his ki into it slowly, so Hiei wouldn't notice, Kurama followed the fire demon into the living room. Walking up to where Hiei stood looking out the window, Kurama moved behind him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Kurama leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry Hiei, I will always protect you, even from this."

Something in Kurama's sad voice alerted Hiei, so he was ready when the hand holding a small purple flower moved in front of him. Grabbing Kurama's wrist, Hiei spun around and wrestled the redhead to the ground. Though Hiei had grown over the years he was still a couple inches shorter than Kurama. Kurama however wasn't nearly as strong as Hiei was physically.

Before he knew what hit him, Kurama found himself on the floor with Hiei straddling his waist. The purple flower had been torn from his grasp and thrown across the room. Hiei identified it from Kurama's arsenal as a flower who's pollen can be used to erase memories. Angrily, Hiei glared down at him. "Damn it Kurama, I will not allow you to do this! I will not allow either of us to hide from the past any longer. We have to face what's happened and work this out if our friendship is going to survive."

Looking down at the redhead beneath him, Hiei just stared at him a moment. Red hair fanned around him like a flaming halo. Green eyes flashed with anger, fear and a hint of excitement. Red lips were parted as Kurama tried to catch his breath. Giving in to an almost uncontrollable urge, Hiei swooped down and claimed the soft red lips with his. Not allowing Kurama to turn away, Hiei's tongue pushed past his lips to plunder his mouth. Within seconds, Hiei heard Kurama softly moan and surrender himself to the kiss.

Enjoying the power of making the beautiful creature beneath him writhe in pleasure, Hiei stretched out, covering Kurama's body with his own. When one of Hiei's knees nudged between his legs, Kurama willingly spread them. Both men moaned at the friction the new position was affording their erections.

They stayed like that, kissing and rubbing against each other for several minutes, before Hiei slowly raised his head. Panting, their eyes each held a bit of uncertainty as they looked at each other. Both men were more than a little surprised that one little kiss could contain so much passion.

Nervously, Hiei released Kurama's wrists and sat up. Adjusting so he now knelt across Kurama's thighs, Hiei held out his hand. Hesitantly, Kurama took the offered hand and sat up facing Hiei. There was no anger in Hiei's voice as he nodded to the flower that lay abandon on the floor. "Get rid of that thing Fox and promise me you won't ever try anything like that again. Whatever happens between us from this point on will happen. We have to deal with this and not hide from it any more."

With a flash of ki so small that Hiei might not have felt it if he weren't waiting for it, Kurama reduced the purple flower back to a seed. Unable to hold Hiei's gaze, Kurama looked away. "I'm sorry. I just thought it would be easier if I could make it all go away. I promise not to do it again."

Hiei sighed. "I think the stress of this whole thing is starting to get to us both. Let's back off for now and do something to take our minds off this for a while. Why don't you go make us some tea while I set up the chess board?"

Standing, Hiei again held his hand out to help Kurama up. Turning to go to the kitchen, Kurama felt Hiei tug on his hand and looked back to see Hiei smirk. "On second thought Fox, I'll get the tea and you set up the chess board."

Feigning insult, Kurama grinned. "Hiei! I promised didn't I? Don't you trust me?"

Shaking his head, Hiei grunted. "Hn! Maybe I'll trust you tomorrow. Now go set up the chess board."

A few minutes later they sat in the library drinking tea and playing chess. Neither was totally engrossed in the game but it did serve to ease the tension between them. For the first time their game wasn't a test of skill or strategy. In fact both of them played as if they wanted the other to win. Eventually, wanting to bring the long game to an end, Hiei finally claimed victory. After Hiei put the chess board away and Kurama rinsed out the tea cups they both headed upstairs.

When they entered the bedroom, Kurama paused. "Hiei, thank you for the game. You were right, it was just what we needed."

As Hiei pulled of his t-shirt, Kurama moved to his dresser to get his pajamas. Hiei's hand on his arm startled him and he looked up into sparkling red eyes. "You don't need those Kurama. You have nothing to hide from me anymore."

Swallowing, Kurama stared nervously at Hiei but didn't move. Releasing his arm, Hiei reached for the buttons on Kurama's shirt. As each button slipped from it's hole, Kurama's heart beat faster. When Hiei pushed the shirt from his shoulders, Kurama bit his lip and looked away. Knowing the cause of Kurama's nervousness, Hiei decided to tackle the issue head on.

Kurama gasped when Hiei turned him around. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried not to flinch when his hair was pushed aside and Hiei's fingers grazed over the marks on his shoulder. "Do they hurt Fox?"

Unsure of his voice, Kurama just shook his head. Leaning closer, Hiei examined them both thoroughly. "Have you seen these Fox? The mark is perfect and the other isn't just a burn like I first thought. It's actually a small dragon. I didn't even know I could do that."

When Kurama remained silent, Hiei could have kicked himself. Here he was almost bragging about his work when Kurama had been the one to suffer the pain of receiving them. Burying his fingers in Kurama's hair Hiei massaged his scalp as he leaned forward to gently lick and kiss each mark. Hiei's warm breath and tongue caressing his flesh made Kurama shiver. "I'm sorry you were hurt because of me Kurama."

Giving them each one last kiss, Hiei released him. Feeling Kurama's tension, Hiei took him by the hand. "Let's brush our teeth and go to bed Fox."

The menial task of brushing his teeth helped Kurama to relax, even without his shirt on. Back in the bedroom he saw Hiei reach for his belts and remove his pants. "Take them off Fox, or I'll do it for you."

Blushing like a virgin, Kurama quickly removed his pants and crawled into bed. Beside him Hiei settled back against the pillows and held out his arms. Kurama shook his head with a growl. "Hiei, just because I bear your mark…"

Hiei cut him off. "Relax Fox, I was just offering to hold you like I've been doing for the past few weeks. That would be alright, wouldn't it?"

Feeling stupid for making assumptions, Kurama nodded. Moving closer, he lay beside Hiei, resting his head against his strong shoulder. "Kurama, we talked about being lovers once before. It was because of the mating that you thought you'd be vulnerable to the jagon. Now that I know your secret you wouldn't have to worry about the jagon if we become lovers."

Kurama drew a deep breath. "That's not the only reason I said no Hiei. As you know, Youko's are very affectionate demons. That only becomes worse when we mate. I'm afraid that if we were to become lovers I might develop 'expectations beyond sex' that you said you didn't want and become the 'love struck fool' you're so afraid of getting 'stuck' with."

Closing his eyes, Hiei flinched as Kurama quoted his own words back to him. "I'm sorry Kurama, those words must have hurt you knowing that we were already ma…"

Hiei stopped when Kurama pulled away from him. "Enough! I told you that the mark means nothing and we are not mated! Just leave me alone Hiei. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

Without waiting for him to respond, Kurama rolled over giving Hiei his back. Swearing to himself, Hiei stared at the ceiling. How many more times would he hurt his fox before this was over?


	9. Chapter 9

I'm not totally happy with this chapter. I don't think it went where I wanted it to go, but if I rewrite it anymore I'm going to scream. Oh well, let me know what you think.

Hey, I made it to the 9th chapter without Shiori in the story. LOL

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 9**

Feeling snug and cozy, Kurama fought waking the next morning. Snuggling closer to the warmth surrounding him, he was suddenly wide awake when the warmth tightened around him. Slowly opening his eyes, Kurama saw Hiei smirking back at him. Kurama blushed, seeing that he was on Hiei's side of the bed, half laying on the fire demon with his face tucked against his neck. "Morning Fox."

Kurama would have pulled away but Hiei held him firmly. "You've been in my arms most of the night Fox, so just stay put and let me try to fix what I screwed up last night. I never meant for you to be hurt when I said those things. I did a lot of thinking while you slept and there are a few things I'd like to say differently."

Seeing that he had Kurama's attention, Hiei continued. "With anyone else I'd worry about expectations beyond sex, but since we're already best friends Kurama, I think expectations beyond friendship would be incredible… if it was with you. As for being stuck with a love sick fool, one, you're not in love with me and two, you're no fool. Besides, if that means that I'm stuck with the strongest, sexiest, most beautiful demon in the three worlds as my mate, I could live with that."

When Kurama gave a shy little grin, Hiei's hands began stroking his back and hair. "Kurama, I realize I haven't been a true mate to you, but now that I know you're mine, I intend to do everything in my power to ensure that I never let my mate down again."

Kurama closed his eyes, gave a sigh of frustration and would have argued but Hiei cut him off sharply. "Don't even say it Fox! Regardless of how it happened, or what's happened since, you are my mate! It may take us some time to adjust to being mated but whether you like it or not, you are mine!"

As if to prove his point, Hiei pushed Kurama back on the bed and claimed his lips possessively. Kurama only struggled for a moment before submitting to Hiei's dominance. Feeling Kurama yield to him, Hiei's kiss went from possessive to passionate as his hands began moving over his mate's body. Responding to Hiei's seduction, Kurama shivered and moaned. When Hiei moved over him, him rubbing their erections together both men tore their lips away to moan loudly.

Pushing Kurama's legs further apart with his knee, Hiei froze when he felt the man beneath him stiffen. Heart pounding, Hiei leaned into Kurama's neck and drew several breaths as he tried to regain control of his body. After a moment he placed a gentle kiss on Kurama's lips before rolling to his side. "Don't worry Fox, I won't rush you. It's just been so long since I've had a lover and you felt and tasted so good, I couldn't help myself. Just so you know, I haven't betrayed you since I marked you. Like I told the detective, the last lover I took was when I went through puberty, and that was long before I met you Kurama. Other than the blow job you gave me, I've used my hand to satisfy my needs since then."

Turning to look at him, Kurama frowned. "You've really never taken Mukuro as your lover?"

Smirking, Hiei shook his head. "Not just no Fox, but HELL no! Kurama, what is it with you always throwing me at that bitch?"

Looking away, Kurama shrugged. "Being mated to her would be a good move for you politically Hiei. You could still do it you know. No one knows about me, not about the mark anyway. I wouldn't stand in the way of something you want so much."

Leaning up on his elbow, Hiei looked down at him. "When are you going to get it through your head that I don't want her Kurama? I don't even like her let alone want to sleep with her. You on the other hand are my best friend. You already know I find you attractive and right now I want you so bad I almost can't stand it. As for your mark, I intend for everyone to know about it, so quit fixing me up with Mukuro or anyone else for that matter."

Kurama gave a little chuckle at the disgust in Hiei's voice. His smile faded though as he looked at Hiei seriously. "Hiei, can we keep that part a secret for now? If we are ever together, I want to know that it's because we want to be, not because you feel guilty or sorry for me. If it doesn't work out for us, I'd rather our friends didn't know that I failed to keep my mate."

Placing a hand on his fox's chest, Hiei leaned down and kissed him gently. "Failure is not an option Kurama. You belong to me, and one way or another we will be together. If it will make you feel better however, I will allow you to keep our mating a secret… for now. I did kind of do things a little backwards by marking you without courting you. After I court you though, everyone will know you're mine."

Kurama blushed at Hiei's possessiveness. "Actually, you could say you started courting me already. When you brought the rabbit and we played chess the other day, that was almost like a date."

With a devilish grin, Hiei's hand traveled from Kurama's chest downward, stopping just past his navel. "Okay, that's one. Now, how many dates do we have to have before we get to have sex?"

Grabbing Hiei's hand, Kurama drew it up to nip at his palm. "A few more than one. I'm going to take a shower then I'll fix us breakfast."

Climbing from the bed, Kurama headed for the bathroom. For the first time in years he didn't bother to hide his nudity. Hearing Hiei call him, Kurama looked over his shoulder to see the fire demon grinning at him. "Hey Kurama, nice ass."

With a genuine laugh, Kurama gave Hiei a playful wink. "Play your cards right Hiei and you might just get a piece of it some day."

Laughter followed Kurama as he closed the bathroom door. After his shower, Kurama went to fix breakfast while Hiei showered. After putting cinnamon rolls in the oven, Kurama reached for the phone to call Shiori. "Hello Mother, I'm calling about dinner tonight. Something's come up and I don't think…"

Kurama gasped as the phone was suddenly taken from his hand. Green eyes widened in shock as Hiei talked to his mother. "Shiori, this is Hiei. What time do you want us for dinner… Yes well, our plans just changed… We'll see you at six-thirty."

Handing Kurama back the phone, Hiei went to look through the oven door as if nothing had happened. "Smells good Kurama."

Dumbfounded, Kurama hung up the phone. "Hiei, I can't believe you just did that. I thought we agreed this morning that we wouldn't tell anyone about us."

Though Kurama sounded upset, Hiei remained calm. "I agreed not to tell anyone we were mated… yet. That doesn't mean we can't have dinner with your family. Besides, they'll need to get used to us being together now that we're mated. Shiori will need to know about us eventually since I don't think you'll just leave her with no explanation when I take you back to Makai with me."

Kurama's eyes widened and he looked ready to panic. Luckily the timer went off on the stove taking his attention for a moment. Taking the cinnamon rolls from the oven, Kurama took several breaths before turning back. "Hiei, I don't want her to know about us. I've disappointed her enough by not marrying and giving her grandchildren, I won't disappoint her more by telling her I'm gay and moving to Makai."

Not wanting to upset his fox any more, Hiei reached out and pulled him into his arms. "Kurama, let's just go have dinner and see what happens. She doesn't have to know that there's anything between us beyond friendship if that's what you want."

Relieved, Kurama leaned into Hiei's embrace. "That's what I want Hiei. Yusuke, Kuwabara and the others can know when we're ready, but not my mother."

With a hand on Kurama's chin, Hiei turned him until their lips met. Parting his lips, Kurama accepted Hiei tender kiss. When they pulled apart, Kurama smiled. "I'd better get the cinnamon rolls frosted before they get cold."

Watching Kurama, Hiei knew they had a long way to go.

* * *

As usual, Shiori greeted Hiei warmly, giving him a big hug. Even Kurama's stepfather, Kazuya Hatanaka shook his hand and welcomed him back before taking the wine Kurama brought. Telling them dinner was ready, Shiori led them to the dinning room. Kazuya sat at the head of the table with Shiori to his right. Kurama sat at the other end with Hiei next to him, across from Shiori. As Shiori served the food Kazuya looked at Hiei. "It's nice that you could join us tonight Hiei. Shiori asks Shuuichi about you all the time. How is your work going? Shuuichi tells us you are in charge of security for some foreign dignitary."

Trying not to smirk at Kurama's creativity regarding his work for Mukuro, Hiei nodded at him. "It's a small region called Alaric that you're not likely to have heard of, ruled by a woman named Mukuro. It's a little more than a security job though, Mukuro is actually training me to rule when she steps down."

Shiori's eyes widened excitedly. "Oh Hiei, that sounds so exciting. Is this Mukuro your girlfriend perhaps? I mean, if you're going to be so important you'll need a wife at your side to support you."

Hiei glanced at Kurama and saw that he was holding his breath. Turning back to Kurama's parents, Hiei smirked. "No Shiori, I don't have a girlfriend, because I'm gay. Well, bisexual actually, but I prefer males."

Hoping his fox took a breath soon so he wouldn't pass out, Hiei waited for a reaction from his parents. He was a little surprised when it was Kazuya that spoke. "I hope this Mukuro doesn't have a problem with that."

Hiei grinned. "Mukuro knows I would prefer to have a husband at my side some day instead of a wife. Where we come from that's not a problem."

Kurama continued to remain silent as Shiori smiled at Hiei. "Well that's good to know, I wouldn't want you losing your position because of it. Since Shuuichi hasn't married, Kazuya and I have often wondered if he might be gay, but since he doesn't seem to date men either, we don't really know what to think. I just wish he'd find someone so he wouldn't be all alone out in that house of his."

Still worried that Kurama might pass out, now from hyperventilation, Hiei reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I don't think you need to worry about Kurama. He has lots of friends that keep an eye on him and I've been trying to visit more often."

Shiori, giggled. "Oh Hiei, I just realized you still use that old nickname you and the others use to call Shuuichi when you were teenagers. Where on earth did that name come from anyway?"

Beneath his, Hiei felt Kurama's hand tremble slightly and gave it another squeeze before releasing it. "You've heard about the legendary thief Yoko Kurama haven't you? He was a beautiful fox spirit, famous for steeling his victim's hearts as well as their treasure. Since your son is so beautiful, and managed to steal everyone's hearts, male or female, the name suits him."

Shiori of course loved the romantic story. "Oh Shuuichi, how sweet. With all those people in love with you, why are you still alone?"

Nearly in heart failure now, it took Kurama a moment to find his voice. "Perhaps I've been waiting for someone special to share my life with. I've been waiting so long though, I'm not sure that someone even exists."

Trying to end the awkward silence that followed his words, Kurama smiled at Shiori. "This fish is delicious Mother. I hope you'll give me the recipe."

Wanting a moment alone with his stepson, Kazuya suggested Kurama help him clear the table while Shiori and Hiei went into the living room. In the kitchen the older man turned to Kurama. "Shuuichi, I hope that conversation didn't make you uncomfortable earlier. I guess since Hiei spoke so openly about being gay, it made it easier for your mother and I to let you know that it doesn't matter to us whether you're straight or gay."

Not looking at him, Kurama nodded as he loaded dishes in the dishwasher. "Thank you Father, that's nice to know."

Handing him another plate, Kazuya grinned. "Shuuichi, I was watching Hiei earlier and after what he said, I was just wondering if he might have feelings for you?"

When startled green eyes turned to him, Kazuya chuckled. "You can hardly blame me for thinking that Shuuichi. I have lots of male friends but none that I'd take so much time off work for or travel so far to see as often as Hiei comes to see you. And the things he said about how beautiful you are and how you stole everyone's heart, he sure sounded like his was included."

If Kurama was nervous at his conversation with his stepfather, he was going die when he heard about the conversation Hiei was having with his mother in the living room. "Hiei, earlier at dinner, when we were talking, you used the words 'where we come from'. Were you born in Alaric? I thought you were from here."

Hiei hesitated. "No, I wasn't born in Alaric itself, but on an island not far from there."

After another pause, Hiei looked at her questioningly. "Shiori, would it frighten you if I told you I was from a place very different from here?"

Shiori frowned. "Why would that frighten me Hiei? I've known you for years. You've grown from a sweet little boy into a nice man. I know there's nothing about you I should be frightened of."

Ruby eyes glanced at the kitchen door before looking back at Shiori. "Even if I were a demon?"

Thinking he was teasing, Shiori laughed. "A demon? And just what kind of demon would you be Hiei?"

Knowing he was taking a risk, both that he might frighten Shiori, and that Kurama would be mad, Hiei answered her honestly. "My mother was an ice apparition but my powers are that of my father who was a fire demon."

Using only the slightest amount of ki so as not to alert Kurama, Hiei formed a small fire ball on his palm and held it out to her. He couldn't have been more surprised when Shiori gasped, looked at the kitchen door then whispered to him as if they shared a secret. "Oh my, does Shuuichi know?"

With a smirk, Hiei extinguished the fire ball. "Yes Shiori, he does. Kurama has kept my secret for years. Demons living in the human world are at risk if they are exposed."

Shiori's eyes were as big as saucers. "So, when you said 'where we come from'…"

Hiei nodded. "Both Alaric, and Koorime island where I was born, are in the Makai."

"Hiei!" Kurama and his stepfather had come out of the kitchen just in time to hear Hiei's last sentence. Hiei cringed at the look of horror on Kurama's face.

Before Hiei could do or say anything however, Shiori jumped up and grabbed Kurama by the arm, pulling him towards the sofa. "Shuuichi, this is just so fascinating. How could you have kept it a secret all these years? Kazuya wait until you hear this. Hiei's a demon."

Amused, Kazuya Hatanaka looked at his wife as if she were insane. "Honey, I'm not sure what Hiei told you but you must have misunderstood."

Excitedly, she reached for Hiei's wrist. "No Darling, look. Hiei show him the fire ball you made."

When Kurama glared at him, Hiei knew he was in big trouble but it was too late now. Shiori jumped, then giggled at Kazuya's expression when the fire ball materialized on Hiei's palm. "See, isn't that incredible? Shuuichi, you've known about this, have you ever been to Makai with Hiei? What's it like? I find it hard to believe it's horrible like it's depicted if someone like Hiei can come from there."

The look Kurama gave Hiei was turning from horror and anger to one of amazement. "Yes Mother, I've been there. Truthfully, most of Makai is very beautiful. The sky isn't blue like ours but a pale purple. Like the human world, there are lush green forests, frozen glaciers and barren deserts."

Stunned, Kazuya sat on the arm of the sofa near his wife. "Shuuichi, is this for real? Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Realizing his parents weren't frightened or angry the way he had feared, Kurama began to calm down. "Yes Father, it's very real. I was afraid to tell you because I didn't want to frighten you. If a demon is discovered by the wrong person they are usually killed or captured and experimented on."

Looking at Hiei, Shiori gasped. "Oh Hiei, how horrible. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. I'm glad you told us though. So tell us more about Alaric. Shuuichi, do you visit Hiei there often?"

Shiori didn't see Hiei frown as Kurama answered quietly. "Actually Mother, I've never been to Alaric. Hiei's never invited me."

All eyes turned to Hiei. "Kurama, I thought you never came to Alaric because you didn't want to, or because you didn't like Mukuro. You're my best friend Fox, why would I have to invite you to come see me? I don't wait for you to invite me before I come to see you."

For the moment they both seemed to forget Shiori and Kazuya were there. "Years ago I gave you an open invitation to stay with me anytime you wanted or needed to Hiei. I thought you didn't invite me to Alaric because you didn't want me there."

Hiei grunted. "Stupid Fox, why wouldn't I want you there? Fine, consider this an open invitation to come to Alaric any time you want. In fact, I'll take you with me when I go home."

Both demons were suddenly reminded they weren't alone when Shiori giggled excitedly. "There, it's all settled. I'll wait to hear more about Alaric when you get back Shuuichi. Now, how about some desert? I seem to remember ice cream was your favorite Hiei. Kazuya Darling, will you come help me get it?"

When Kurama's parents left the room, Hiei moved over to sit beside Kurama on the sofa. "I know you're mad at me Fox, but I did it for you. If Shiori were upset that I was gay or that I was a demon, then she would be upset with me not you."

Kurama's eyes were full of hope as he glanced at Hiei. "She seemed alright with both didn't she? Maybe later, if things work out with us, I can tell her about me too."

Seeing that Kurama wasn't mad, Hiei put an arm around him. "_When_ things work out with us Fox, not if. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were waiting for me to invite you to Alaric. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted."

Reaching out, Hiei touched Kurama's cheek as he leaned close to kiss Kurama gently. Kurama's hand drifted up to rest on Hiei's arm as he returned the kiss. Neither of them saw Shiori and Kazuya peek out at them from the kitchen and smile.

* * *

Later that night when they crawled naked into bed, Hiei waited to see if Kurama would come to him tonight without being asked. After only a brief hesitation, Kurama slowly moved closer. Letting the redhead know he was welcome, Hiei slipped an arm around him. Cuddling against Hiei's side, Kurama sighed. "You took a big risk tonight Hiei. What if my mother hadn't been so accepting?"

Keeping his arm around Kurama, Hiei turned to face him. "There really wasn't much to lose Fox. If they didn't approve of me being gay, then you could just keep your sexual preference a secret. The same would have applied if they didn't accept me being a demon or, worst case scenario, I erased their memory of the whole evening."

Kurama's hand absently caressed Hiei's chest. "Luckily that wasn't necessary."

Hiei's hand massaged down Kurama's back to the base of his spine and gave it a firm scratching. He smirked when the redhead in his arms shivered. "I wasn't worried about your parents Fox, I was more afraid that I'd make you mad again."

Enjoying Hiei's touch, Kurama had trouble forming words without moaning. "Wh… why did you do it then H… Hiei? Wh… why are you trying so hard to make this w…work? Y…you never wanted me before, why now?"

Having promised not to rush him, Hiei rubbed his hand back up Kurama's back allowing him a moment to calm down. "I did it for you Kurama. After everything I've done to you, I owed you. And it's not that I didn't want you Kurama, I didn't want anyone. I always dreaded the thought of having to take a mate some day, but now that we're mated, I'm not unhappy about it."

At Kurama's surprised look, Hiei paused. "Kurama, as my best friend, you were always going to be part of my life. Why not as my mate? I couldn't have chosen a better mate if I'd tried. You are my best friend, my most trusted fighting partner and it sure doesn't hurt that you're sexy as hell."

Smirking, Kurama tried not to blush. "I guess I'm having trouble thinking of us as mated. I'm still not convinced we shouldn't just forget about the mark and move on with our lives."

Showing more patience than he even knew he had, Hiei's voice was calm, yet firm. "You're a liar Kurama. You've considered yourself to be my mate since the day I marked you. You didn't move on with your life but instead welcomed me into it and cared for me like a mate would. Also, the only explanation for you, an adult male Youko, not having a lover, is that you wouldn't betray your mate. Not to mention, that if you truly wanted to forget the mark and move on, then once you became strong enough to take your Youko form you would have fought me for your freedom."

Luckily for Hiei, Kurama couldn't often fool him with the mask he used to hide his feelings. Seeing that his words hit their mark, Hiei continued. "Something you should remember Kurama, fire demon's take being mated very seriously. There will be no forgetting about your mark and no moving on with our lives, unless it's together."

Not sure how to respond, Kurama whispered. "No matter what, I could never fight you Hiei."

Sighing, Hiei pulled Kurama closer. "Then don't fight our mating anymore Kurama, because fighting me is the only way you'll ever be free of me. Now let's get some sleep. We need to get an early start since I'm sure you're going to drag me to Tourin to check on those idiots before we go to Alaric."

Hiei felt Kurama's shoulders shake as he gave a little laugh. "You know me only too well. Goodnight Hiei."

Relieved to feel Kurama relax against him, Hiei closed his eyes. "Goodnight my Fox."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait but this was a tough chapter. I more or less knew what I wanted but I had trouble making sure it wasn't too short, or too long, and deciding just where to cut it off. As requested, there's a little more Yusuke & Kuwabara for you but mostly Hiei & Kurama.

I guess everyone liked the last chapter because it got record reviews. Thank you all so much. I look forward to more of your great reviews. We got a new puppy today so some of this was typed with one hand. Sorry if I didn't catch all the mistakes.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 10**

Entering Tourin, the guard told Kurama and Hiei that they would find Yusuke was in the main salon. Seeing the door wasn't fully closed, Kurama pushed it open and entered. With a grin he turned back to see Hiei roll his eyes in disgust. On the sofa, locked in each other's arms, Yusuke and Kuwabara were engaged in a passionate kiss. Beside him, Kuwabara's tail flipped excitedly. Only the amused alto voice of their friend had them springing apart. "You were right Hiei, they seem to be doing fine. Perhaps we should head for Alaric and leave them alone."

"Kurama! Thank the gods!" Before Kurama knew what hit him, Yusuke jumped off the sofa, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the room.

Knowing what Yusuke wanted to talk to Kurama about, Kuwabara looked a little uncomfortable. "So Hiei, how's Kurama? Are you two doing okay?"

Hiei just grunted and turned to leave the room. Annoyed, Kuwabara called out to him. "Come on Hiei, I care about Kurama too. You could at least tell me how he is."

Stopping at the door, Hiei sighed but didn't turn. "He's fine, or at least he will be. I'll take care of him."

Kuwabara grinned. "I always knew that you would Hiei. They may be a while, why don't we go spar or something?"

After giving it a moment's thought, Hiei shrugged and continued out the door. Excited to show off his knew skill and power, Kuwabara followed. "Wait until you see some of the cool stuff I can do now Hiei. Yusuke says I'm getting better every day."

Hiei grunted. With the training field a ways from the castle Kuwabara continued to talk. "Hiei… um… is what you said true? Did you really rape him?"

Knowing that the question would come up sooner or later, Hiei sighed. "Kurama and I disagree on that point. He sees it that as a demon I had the right to kill my partner for his betrayal and that he was lucky to escape with his life. In the Makai, though rape for the sake of sex is still rape, using sex to force submission or ensure loyalty is a common form of punishment."

Kuwabara nodded. "You said you disagreed."

With his back to Kuwabara, Hiei considered not answering but knew that his answer would determine whether he or perhaps Yusuke would seek revenge on Kurama's behalf. "If it were anyone else I would agree with him, but not Kurama. We were friends long before that heist. From the very first he unconditionally accepted me for who and what I was and offered me his friendship without wanting anything in return. No one has ever treated me better and he deserved better from me. Now are we going to fight or are you going to keep running off at the mouth?"

The only warning Kuwabara had was the cold sound of metal as Hiei's katana left it's sheath. When Kuwabara jumped back and drew his spirit sword, even Hiei was surprised at the speed and grace the formerly clumsy man used. "Hn. Perhaps for once you'll make this worth my time."

* * *

Upstairs, in the privacy of the room Kurama used when he stayed at Tourin, Yusuke stared wide-eyed at his friend. "Kurama, are you sure Kuwabara's going to let me do all that to him?"

Smiling, Kurama shrugged. "If you do it right he will. Take it slow, see to his pleasure first, then keep him on the edge, always wanting more and he'll let you do just about anything Yusuke. Now tell me how far you two have gone."

A little embarrassed, Yusuke blushed. "Well, we've seen each other naked. Oh, and he let me jack him off last night. He wouldn't do me though, but he did watch while I took pleasured myself. That was hot having him watch me."

Trying not to grin, Kurama nodded. "That's a good start. Just because you know how to finish doesn't mean you should rush though. You should each be comfortable touching each other and if you want to be on top you need to be able to give him a blow job."

When Yusuke's mouth fell open, Kurama chuckled. "Trust me Yusuke, a blow job is the best way to distract him so you can prepare him the way I told you. Remember, that part's not comfortable, so pleasure is the best way to distract him. After he gets used to you and looks forward to the pleasure your body can give him, then the two of you can decide what and how much foreplay you need and want."

Seeing Yusuke bite his lip uncertainly, Kurama waited. "Um… Kurama, is that how it is for you with Hiei now? I mean, you forgave him for what he did before, didn't you?"

Sighing, Kurama knew these questions were bound to come up. "I never blamed him Yusuke, so there was nothing to forgive. As for now, Hiei and I are not lovers. I'm not sure we ever will be."

All hesitation gone, Yusuke cried out passionately. "What the hell do you mean you're not lovers? He's the one you've been waiting for isn't he?"

Kurama tried not to show his surprise at Yusuke's accurate assumption. "Yusuke, I never said I was waiting for Hiei. Besides, what I've been waiting for is irrelevant. Hiei and I are friends not lovers."

Frustrated, Yusuke grunted. "Damn it Kurama, don't try to lie to me. I may not always be the sharpest tool in the shed but I'm not blind. I can see how you look at Hiei, we all can. The only one with blinders on is Hiei. Now tell me what you're going to do to get him. Have you tried seducing him? Even Hiei couldn't resist the legendary Yoko Kurama."

Ignoring the question, Kurama stood and moved towards the door. "It's really none of your business Yusuke. I suggest we go see how your boyfriend's new abilities are fairing against Hiei. I'm beginning to feel impatience in Hiei's energy."

Worried about Kuwabara, Yusuke forgot about Kurama's love life and rushed past him. At the training field they were both surprised to find Hiei actually instructing Kuwabara on how to get the most from his powers. This was however done in Hiei's usually gruff manner. "Not like that you fool. Can't you feel the energy you wasted? It doesn't matter who your opponent is, always strike to kill. If they can't defend themselves they deserve to die."

Tired from Hiei's relentless training, Kuwabara was relieved to see his friends watching them. "Hey guys, did you see us. I held my own pretty good against Hiei."

Both Kurama and Yusuke nodded, neither wanting to discourage the young tiger by reminding him how much Hiei had held back during their fight. Briefly checking Kuwabara's injuries, Yusuke grinned. "You get stronger and better with every fight Kuwa."

Rolling his eyes, Hiei looked at Kurama. "The idiots are obviously doing fine. Can we go now?"

Reluctantly, Kurama nodded. "In just a minute Hiei. Kuwabara, how are you doing? Have you had any problems or do you have any questions?"

Only taking a moment to think, Kuwabara answered. "I'm not having any problems. Now that my tail and ears are out I've been fine. I was wondering though, will I always be like this or will I be able to take a human form like you and Yusuke? I've tried to make myself human again but nothing seems to happen."

Kurama smiled. "Give it some time Kuwa. I think when you're stronger and have more control of your youki, you should be able to take a human form. You were born human like we were after all."

Looking away from Yusuke a little uncomfortably, Kuwabara blushed. "Um… did you get the… uh… information you needed Urameshi?"

Grinning like a kid, Yusuke nodded. "Oh yeah Kazuma, like I told you, Kurama knew everything we needed to know."

Seeing Hiei's curious look, Kurama grabbed his arm and waved to his friends. "Well, if you two are alright, we're headed to Alaric. Let us know if you need anything."

With another stupid grin, Yusuke waved. "I think I've got it covered from here Kurama. See you guys."

When they were out of sight, Kuwabara punched Yusuke in the shoulder. "I can't believe you actually asked Kurama how to have sex with me. Damn Urameshi, I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye again. You know he's going to tell Hiei too. If that shrimp says one word to me, someone's going to die."

With a mischievous smile, Yusuke grabbed his arm and dragged Kuwabara towards the castle. "Relax, Kuwa. We're not doing anything they haven't done, so no one's going to say anything. Now let's go. We have a lot of work to do before we can actually have sex."

Frowning, Kuwabara allowed himself to be pulled along. "What the hell does that mean?"

As they headed up the stairs, Yusuke reached around to scratch at the base of Kuwabara's tail. Hearing his tiger's breath catch, Yusuke whispered seductively. "Kurama says before we go all the way I need to learn how to give my Kitten a blow job."

Breathing hard, Kuwabara stumbled into their room. "You mean you're going to…?"

Pushing him back on the bed, Yusuke crawled over him. "Ah huh. What do you think Kitten? Do you want me to take that big cock of yours in my mouth?"

As he spoke, Yusuke's hand found Kuwabara's erection through his pants. Already, Kuwabara was mewing with need. "Gods yes!"

Releasing him, Yusuke pulled his own shirt off. "Let's get naked Kuwa."

Needing no further encouragement, both men stripped off their clothes. As he lay back against the pillows, Kuwabara looked nervous. "Relax Kuwa. Kurama said not to rush, so for now I'll use just my hands and mouth. Okay?"

Gulping, Kuwabara just nodded. Leaning closer, Yusuke kissed him thoroughly before moving down his neck to his chest. "I'm new at this too you know. Let me know if I do anything wrong. Hell, let me know if I do it right too."

Yusuke's hand was stroking him as he kissed and licked his way lower. Using a finger, Yusuke swiped the moisture from Kuwabara's tip. Making sure his lover was watching him, Yusuke slowly licked his finger clean. After smacking his lips together, Yusuke grinned, then leaned over to lick the next drops straight from Kuwabara's cock. "Hmm, I think I want more."

Yusuke then proceeded give Kuwabara's erection a few experimental licks. Hearing the mews and moans his lover was giving, he finally got bold enough to suckle on the tip. Kuwabara's reaction was immediate. Gripping the sheets, he threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Oh yeah Yusuke! That feels so good!"

Pleased, Yusuke began slowly taking more of Kuwabara into his mouth. After a few minutes, Yusuke's head was bobbing as his hand stoked over Kuwabara's skin. From the base of his cock, down his quivering thighs, Yusuke's hands explored. When his hand came back up to caress his jewels, Kuwabara moaned loudly. Boldly, Yusuke's hand didn't stay still but moved further between his legs. When Kuwabara gasped and flinched, Yusuke kept his hand moving as he continued to familiarize his lover with his touch.

From his navel to his knees, there was no part of Kuwabara that Yusuke didn't touch. Feeling Kuwabara getting close to his climax, Yusuke made the decision not to release him from his mouth. Preparing himself to truly taste his lover for the first time, Yusuke's hand returned to Kuwabara's cock. It only took a few moments and Kuwabara was gasping and crying out. Not finding his task as hard as he'd thought, Yusuke was soon crawling up beside his lover.

As he settled against Kuwabara, Yusuke realized he was purring. "You really liked that didn't you my Kitten?"

Without opening his eyes, Kuwabara wrapped an arm around him. "Gods Yusuke, that was so fucking hot. I can't believe you just did that to me."

Yusuke chuckled. "Me either, and you know what? I really liked it too. There's only one problem with doing that."

When Yusuke didn't finish his thought, Kuwabara opened his eyes. Beside him, Yusuke had turned so he could fist his own erection. Kuwabara's feeling of guilt out weighed his nervousness and after only a moment his hand reached down to join Yusuke's. Brown eyes shot open when Yusuke felt Kuwabara stroking him. "Gods Kuwa, that feels so good. That's it Kitten, stroke me harder."

By now Yusuke moved his hand up to pull Kuwabara into a deep kiss. With their tongues battling, it was only minutes before Yusuke cried out his release into Kuwabara's mouth. Panting, Yusuke fell back against the pillows. A moment later he opened his eyes to see Kuwabara cleaning them up with one of their shirts. When Kuwabara experimentally licked his fingers, Yusuke smiled. "What do you think Kuwa? Do you think you might return the favor some day?"

Blushing, Kuwabara tried to act tough and continued to lick his fingers. "I'll think about it."

Yusuke laughed. "You do that Kitten. Now get up here and let's have a nap. From what Kurama said we need a lot more practice."

Happy and sated, Yusuke and Kuwabara cuddled together and fell asleep.

* * *

A mile from Alaric, Kurama stopped to examine a small flower. "Hold up Hiei. This is a rare plant that I can use to treat burns. I want to gather some seeds."

Hiei didn't say a word as Kurama slowly collected the seeds. Only when the redhead stood and looked around at the other plants in the area did Hiei finally speak. "Alright Kurama, what the hell's going on? A three hour trip from Tourin to Alaric has taken us all day. Now tell me why you're stalling Fox."

Drawing a breath, Kurama turned to face him. One look however and he knew his lie wouldn't be believed. "I don't want to go to Alaric Hiei. I never said I wanted to go, I only said I hadn't been invited. Next thing I knew you and Mother made plans, and here we are."

Moving closer, Hiei frowned. Before he could say anything, Kurama gave him a little smile. "I know what you're going to ask. I don't know why I didn't tell you. After it was decided, you seemed to want me to come. That doesn't change how I feel though. I don't belong here Hiei. I feel like you live two lives. One with me in the Ningenkai, and another here with Mukuro. I don't want her coming between us when you're there, and she won't want me coming between you when you're here."

Kurama was surprised when Hiei smirked. "Fox, I can't believe you're still jealous of Mukuro. I won't ever allow her to come between us. As to you not belonging here, that's nonsense. You are my mate and you belong with me, no matter where I am. The only question is, would you feel better walking into Alaric as my redhead human lover, or my Youko lover?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kurama shrugged. "That's not something we've ever talked about before. I'm stronger as a Youko and would probably feel better presenting that strength before Mukuro. It's just that I thought you preferred me like this."

Hiei regarded him with a frown. "Kurama, I've never indicated that I preferred one form over the other. As far as I'm concerned you are one and the same. When you were younger you were like two beings. The human wasn't very strong, but was very compassionate. The Youko, even before you could change forms, was strong and confident, yet almost cold hearted. Over the years that changed. The human gained strength and self assurance and the Youko gained humanity."

Even though he was touched by Hiei's words, Kurama couldn't help but laugh. "Humanity Hiei? I would have expected you to sneer at that word."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. I would have before Fox, but not now. I may hate most humans but in your case your compassion and even your humanity is what drew me to you and helped make us friends. Now, quit stalling. Change forms and let's get to Alaric."

Kurama nodded, but before he could change forms, Hiei grabbed him by a forelock and pulled him forward for a kiss. When Hiei released him, Kurama was grinning as he raised his energy and changed to his Youko form. Almost before Kurama could open his eyes, Hiei tugged on a silver forelock and pulled the Youko into another kiss. As this was their first kiss in Kurama's Youko form their lips lingered and played for several moments before they parted.

Swatting Kurama on the behind, Hiei growled. "Get going Fox, you've stalled long enough."

Flipping his tail, Kurama grinned seductively. "We could stall a little longer and go skinny dipping in that pond we passed earlier."

Shaking his head, Hiei found it hard to resist the tempting Youko. "I'll bring you swimming tomorrow, you crazy fox, now let's go."

As Hiei headed towards Alaric, Kurama's shoulders visibly sagged and he reluctantly followed. "If I'm a crazy fox, then you're an evil dragon."

Without stopping, Hiei gave Kurama a sidelong glance. "Dragon?"

Kurama grinned. "Dragon, yes I like that. If I'm your Fox, then from now on you'll be my Dragon. Let's see if my Dragon can catch his Fox."

Hiding his grin of approval at his new nickname, Hiei allowed Kurama a few seconds head start before giving chase. Indulging the Youko's need to play, Hiei intentionally didn't catch up with him until they came to the gates of Alaric. Turning to grin at Hiei, Kurama gasped when the fire demon drew his katana as if to attack.

A second later, Hiei's sword blocked a spear attack from one of the castle guards, knocking the guard to the ground. When a second guard rushed onto the scene, Hiei lowered his katana and growled at them. "Sol, you're lucky I didn't kill you for attacking my m… lover. Captain Tran, see to it that every guard and soldier knows that if any one harms my fox, they will die. Lord Kurama is to be given free access to come and go at will."

Captain Tran saluted Hiei. "Yes Lord Hiei. I'll see to it personally. My apologies Lord Kurama."

After giving Kurama a slight bow, Captain Tran kicked Sol, ordering him back to his post before going to do Hiei's bidding. Sheathing his katana, Hiei took Kurama by the hand, leading him through the gates of Alaric.

Inside the castle a robust female demon with green hair approached Hiei. "Welcome back Lord Hiei. Cook will have your meal ready shortly. Should I have a room prepared for your guest?"

Still holding Kurama's hand, Hiei pulled him forward. "No Vestra, that won't be necessary. Lord Kurama is my lover and will be sharing my room. See to it that the staff is informed that any order he gives is to be obeyed as if it came directly from me."

Vestra inclined her head. "As you wish My Lord. Igo awaits you in your office. I will inform you as soon as dinner is ready. Lord Kurama, if there is anything you require, you need only ask. My staff is at your disposal."

Kurama was slightly surprised that neither the captain nor Vestra questioned Hiei giving his lover the title of Lord. Politely he nodded. "Thank you Vestra."

As Hiei pulled Kurama along to his office the Youko took a moment to look around. The main hall of the castle was large and cold feeling. The ground, the walls and even the grand staircase leading upstairs were all made of stone. There were no statues or artwork as decorated the great halls in both Yusuke and Yomi's castles. The only thing that broke up the starkness of the bare walls was an occasional display of weaponry.

Entering Hiei's office, Kurama wasn't surprised to find it almost as bare as the main hall. There was a large desk scattered with papers, in front of which sat two rather uncomfortable looking chairs. At the far end of the room was a square table with four more chairs. There were however wall hangings in here, the maps of all three major territories of Makai.

At first Kurama thought the room was empty, when suddenly from nowhere appeared a small wiry demon, presumably the Igo that Vestra had mentioned. Vaguely Kurama remembered Hiei mentioning the demon to him years ago. He was about three feet tall, thin and had pointy ears and buggy eyes.

Releasing Kurama's hand, Hiei indicated he should sit before going around to sit behind his desk. Igo remained standing just beside the desk as Hiei addressed him. "Report."

Kurama remained quiet, patiently waiting as Igo reported that Mukuro had gone to investigate a report of smugglers and wasn't expected back until tomorrow. He also reported on the status of the troops as well as activities within Yusuke and Yomi's territories. When he finished, Hiei nodded. "Excellent. Kurama, do you remember me telling you about Igo?"

Frowning, Kurama nodded. "Yes, you said that if he were ever to contact me I could trust that any information he gave me came directly from you."

Hiei nodded. "That's correct. Igo works for me therefore his loyalty is to me, not Mukuro. Igo knows about both of your forms and how to contact you in the Ningenkai should the need ever arise."

Just then there was a knock at the door and, after Hiei called out, Vestra came in. "Dinner is ready whenever you wish Lord Hiei."

Nodding, Hiei rose from his desk. "Now will be fine."

When the demoness turned to leave Kurama called out to her. "Thank you Vestra."

This earned the Youko a curious glance from both Hiei and Vestra. Seeing that Hiei had nothing to say, Vestra gave Kurama what might be considered a smile. "You're welcome Lord Kurama."

As they left the office, Kurama noticed Igo had mysteriously disappeared. After a surprisingly pleasant meal, Hiei took Kurama back to his office. Kurama was amazed when, from the bottom drawer of his desk Hiei produced a box containing a chess set. It wasn't fancy like Kurama's marble set. Instead the box opened into the board and inside were simple wooden chess pieces. Seeing Kurama's beautiful smile, Hiei shrugged trying to hide his embarrassment. "I figured you'd come someday Fox, and wanted to be ready so we could play."

Moving to the table, they sat across from each other and set up the pieces. "Dragon, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't think you'd miss me."

Hiei grunted but was prevented from answering when there was a knock on the door. This time when Hiei called Vestra in she was pushing a wooden cart holding tea and pastries. Again as she turned to leave, Kurama called out his thanks. This time her smile was more genuine as she nodded to him and left. Relaxing for the first time, Kurama poured the tea and they played their game.

Two hours passed before Kurama declared victory. Together they packed up the chess set and Hiei stored it once again in his desk before leading Kurama upstairs. Passing down the barren halls, Kurama almost dreaded seeing Hiei's chambers. Entering the room, Kurama couldn't have been more surprised.

The floor was covered by several ornate rugs. Stepping further into the room Kurama saw a large elegantly draped bed that closely resembled his bed in the Ningenkai. Though the walls were almost bare they were painted a warm copper color. Kurama smiled when on the dresser he saw two framed pictures that he had given Hiei for Christmas one year. One was a beautiful picture of Yukina and the other was of their entire group, including Hiei.

Turning to him, Kurama smiled. "Hiei, your room is perfect. It's warm and inviting and so different from the rest of the castle."

Hiei shrugged. "It didn't use to look like this. It was cold and hard like the rest of this place. I hated staying here, I couldn't wait to go to the Ningenkai so I could get a good nights sleep. Slowly I started adding things that made it feel more like your room. Now at least I can sleep here, but your room is still better."

Sitting on the bed, Kurama held his hand out to Hiei. When the fire demon stood before him, Kurama smiled. "Maybe it wasn't just the room Dragon. Even though my room is comfortable, I always sleep better with you beside me."

Happy that Kurama had finally admitted to wanting him close, Hiei leaned in to kiss him. At first it was a gentle meeting of lips but quickly became more as Kurama opened his mouth beneath Hiei's. Moving closer, Hiei buried his hands in Kurama's silver hair as he plundered the Youko's mouth passionately. Long arms wrapped around Hiei's waist pulling him tightly between the Youko's long legs.

As their bodies melded together both men moaned their appreciation. When Hiei's fingers ghosted down Kurama's neck to caress his mark, Kurama drew back and moaned again. "Gods Hiei, I'm so horny."

Giving Kurama's neck a playful nip, Hiei growled. "Let's get out of these close then Fox and see what we can do about that."

Wide passion glazed golden eyes gazed back at Hiei. Only a moment passed before Kurama reached for the tie on his tunic. Leaning in, Hiei kissed Kurama again before reaching for the clasp on his cloak.


	11. Chapter 11

Damn, I think this chapter was even harder than the last one. Oh well, I think I'm finally satisfied enough to post it. I hate to disappoint you all but the roller coaster ride of emotions hasn't ended just yet. Soon though, I think I've finally figured out how to end this. Kurama's been very passive in this, and I want to keep him that way with Hiei, but he's still a very strong demon and I think I know what I want to do with him next.

I hope you like the chapter. I've got to find a way to give you all a little lemon with Yusuke and Kuwabara but I'm procrastinating because I'm having trouble writing it. Somehow it's gotten easy to write Hiei and Kurama lemons but with the other two it feels a bit weird.

Oh well, enjoy and please leave me more of those awesome reviews I love so much. Thanks everyone.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 11**

As their bodies melded together both men moaned their appreciation. When Hiei's fingers ghosted down Kurama's neck to caress his mark, the Youko drew back and moaned. "Gods Hiei, I'm so horny."

Giving Kurama's neck a playful nip, Hiei growled. "Let's get out of these clothes then Fox and see what we can do about that."

Wide passion glazed golden eyes gazed back at Hiei. Only a moment passed before Kurama reached for the tie on his tunic. Leaning in, Hiei kissed Kurama again before reaching for the clasp on his cloak. Clothes fell away as they kissed and before long they were both laying naked on the bed wound in each others arms. Pulling away from Hiei's kiss, Kurama panted. "We shouldn't be doing this Hiei, but it's been so long, and I need you so much."

Hearing Kurama's almost desperate plea, Hiei pushed the Youko onto his back and began kiss across his lover's face and neck to whisper in his ear. "Relax my Fox and let me take care of you."

Kneeling beside Kurama, Hiei couldn't hide his grin at the feast laid out before him. Rosy lips parted, struggling for air as Hiei's lips and hands began exploring. Sharp teeth nipped at his chest, leaving love bites in their wake. A warm wet tongue then licked at them apologetically, causing the Youko's breath to catch. When a hard nipple was suckled into Hiei's hot mouth, Kurama moaned loudly. A wet trail was left behind as Hiei's lips traveled over to worship the other nipple.

One long fingered hand massaged up Hiei's back as his mouth moved lower. Holding his breath, Kurama waited for that sinful mouth to close over his straining erection. A moment later Kurama yipped in protest as sharp fangs nipped at his inner thighs, forcing his legs to part. "Gods Hiei, please!"

Wicked laughter floated up from between his legs. "Please what my Fox?"

Looking down, past his swollen cock, Kurama saw Hiei's mischievous red gaze waiting for a response. Swallowing hard, Kurama cried out the words he had been waiting so long to say. "Please Hiei, take my cock in your mouth. Lick me and suck me until I scr… AAAHHH!"

Kurama's cry was music to Hiei's ears as he took his lover's sex in his mouth for the first time. Loving the beautiful sounds the Youko was making, Hiei brushed one hand up his abdomen until he could twirl and pinch Kurama's nipple. His other hand moved between the long slender thighs to massage his jewels.

Mindless with the pleasure Hiei was giving him, Kurama knew he needed a distraction or he'd climax before he could fully enjoy his lover's talented mouth. Seeing the naked fire demon kneeling beside him, Kurama's long fingers caressed down his back and over his firm behind, until they curled around one of the ankles Hiei was resting on. Giving it a firm pull, Kurama saw Hiei's eyes shoot open as he was pulled over his fox.

Without releasing Kurama's erection from his mouth, Hiei suddenly found himself straddling the Youko's head with a long tongue licking his erection. Kurama shivered when Hiei moaned around his cock. "Oh Hiei, yes. That feels so good when you moan around my length. Lower yourself into my mouth Dragon and let me make you moan some more."

Pushing his knees back until they were above Kurama's ears, Hiei's erection slid deep into the Youko's mouth. The deep rumbling in the back of Hiei's throat, got a similar response from Kurama. Before long both men were licking and suckling the cock in his mouth trying to illicit the loudest moans from his partner.

Kurama whimpered when Hiei's mouth left him for a moment, then nearly choked as he tried to gasp around the girth in his mouth when his cock was swallowed whole and wet fingers began probing him. There was an awkward moment as Hiei found his rhythm, then Kurama saw stars as Hiei's mouth, hips and fingers began stroking him inside and out at the same sensual pace.

Allowing Hiei to pleasure them both at his own leisure, Kurama's hands stroked Hiei's body, encouraging him to continue. Lost in their passion, neither knew how much time passed before Kurama grabbed Hiei's hips as his mouth licked and suckled frantically on his lover's sex. Sensing Kurama was ready for release Hiei's mouth and fingers strove to give the most pleasure. Moments later muffled cries announced their mutual climax.

Rising on his hands and knees, Hiei turned around, grabbed the covers from the bottom of the bed, and crawled up beside his lover. "Damn Kurama, that was incredible. I've never really liked using my mouth on a lover before but you taste so good and you were so responsive, I may have to reconsider that."

Kurama chuckled. "I hope you don't mind Hiei, but I'm the opposite. I love using my mouth for pleasure."

Holding Kurama close, Hiei grinned. "You won't hear me complain about having that sexy mouth on me. Now let's get some sleep Fox."

Lifting his head, the Youko's golden eyes regarded Hiei curiously. "You're not going to make love to me?"

Pulling Kurama back down, Hiei kissed him before answering. "As much as I want to Kurama, I can wait until you're ready to commit to our mating to make love to you."

Hiei hated the uncertainty he saw in Kurama's eyes, and he hated himself even more knowing he was the cause of it. After a moment Kurama sighed. "I'm not going to be able to convince you to forget about our mating am I Hiei?"

One firm word was Kurama's answer. "Never."

Watching the Youko intently, Hiei waited as a multitude of emotions crossed the Youko's beautiful face. After a moment Kurama moved closer and claimed Hiei's lips in a kiss. So subtly that he didn't realize he was being pulled, Hiei found himself over Kurama. As he pulled back to look into the golden eyes beneath him, Hiei felt Kurama spread his legs, allowing his lover's body to settle between them. "I won't deny you as my mate any longer Hiei, and will willingly submit to you. Please Dragon, make love to me."

Hiei's heart skipped a beat when Kurama uttered the words he'd been waiting for. "It will be my pleasure Fox."

Swooping down, Hiei claimed Kurama's lips in a passionate kiss. Moans filled the air as their bodies rubbed together causing them both to harden. As Kurama wrapped his arms around him, Hiei positioned himself to claim his mate. Before he could do so however, the bedroom door crashed open to reveal an angry Mukuro. "How dare you bring your whore into my castle!"

Rolling off Kurama, Hiei glared at Mukuro. "Get the hell out of my room Mukuro! I'll deal with you later!"

Kurama quickly made sure his hair covered Hiei's marks before making sure the sheet covered their erections. Mukuro sneered. "You'll deal with me now you little Bastard! I don't care who you fuck while you're in the Ningenkai but you will not bring that whore here!"

So fast that even Kurama barely saw him, Hiei sent a fire ball at Mukuro's chest. By the time she hit the floor, Hiei had jumped out of bed, donned his pants and was looming over Mukuro. She had blocked his attack just enough not to go up in flames. "Listen Bitch, call my fox that again and I'll kill you! Now what the hell's your problem?"

Pushing herself up, Mukuro glared at him. "How the hell do you think it looks to my people when my future mate fucks his… Youko… right under my nose!"

Hiei grunted. "Mate? What kind of delusions do you suffer from that you think I would ever mate with you? As you can see from the sexy, beautiful and very MALE Youko in my bed, you're not my type!"

Mukuro smirked. "I didn't say you couldn't keep your pet after we're mated Hiei, just that you couldn't keep him here."

Hiei looked at her in disgust. "Unlike you Mukuro, I take being mated very seriously. I would never betray my mate by taking a lover and I will never take you as my mate."

Rising, Mukuro glared daggers at Kurama before growling at Hiei. "You are my heir Hiei, and you will do as I order. Now get that Youko out of my castle."

Mukuro left, slamming the door behind her. With a frustrated sigh, Hiei went to sit on the bed beside Kurama. "I have to go talk to her Kurama. I won't have her calling my mate names or throwing you out of my home."

Worried, Kurama grabbed his arm. "Hiei, you promised we wouldn't tell anyone yet."

Looking into Kurama's eyes, Hiei sighed. "Alright Fox, but I still need to talk to her. She can't keep deluding herself that I'll mate with her."

Leaning over to kiss him, Hiei's lips lingered a moment before he moved away. "Get some sleep Fox, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Stepping into his boots, Hiei grabbed his shirt and left the room. When he was gone, Kurama sat thinking a moment before rising from the bed to dress. Giving one last look around the room, Kurama went to the window and pushed it open. Slipping through it, the Youko dropped to the ground and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Sitting in the bay window in his bedroom, Kurama looked out into the predawn darkness. It had been hours since he'd left Makai but the redhead was sure Hiei would be coming eventually, so feigning sleep was useless. As the hours passed however, and darkness gave way to daylight, Kurama had to face the reality that Hiei wouldn't be coming after all.

Slowly, Kurama reached up to close the window before stripping off his clothes and crawling into bed. Looking at the empty space beside him, Kurama pulled Hiei's pillow against his chest and went to sleep.

* * *

Kurama was putting the last seasonings on the fish just as the door bell rang. After slipping the pan into the oven he went to the door. Drawing a deep breath, he put on a smile as he opened it. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, welcome. Come on in, your timing is perfect. There's just enough time for a drink before dinner."

With a smile, Yusuke handed Kurama a bottle as he and Kuwabara entered the house. "I found this great wine in my old man's cellar at Tourin that I thought you'd like."

Examining the bottle, Kurama smirked. "I haven't had this in years. It used to be Kuronue's favorite."

Comfortable in Kurama's home, Kuwabara went to the kitchen for wine glasses, followed by Kurama and Yusuke. "Mmm Kurama, something smells good."

After uncorking the bottle, Kurama poured the wine. "It's a new recipe my mother gave me. Hiei and I both liked it so I though I'd give it a try."

Yusuke exchanged a look with Kuwabara behind Kurama's back. "It's been a month Kurama, have you had any word from Hiei yet?"

Kurama's response sounded more calm than he felt. "No Yusuke, I haven't heard from him. I'm sure he's alright though. When he didn't show up I went back to check on him. The housekeeper, Vestra, said that he and Mukuro had had a terrible fight the night I left but that by the next day he was back a work like usual. I wish I had seen him for myself but he was out on patrol with his troops."

Leaning against the counter, Kuwabara looked at Kurama. "What if that Vestra woman was lying?"

Kurama shook his head. "I'm pretty sure she was telling the truth. Besides, Hiei has a demon named Igo that is loyal to him and doesn't work for Mukuro. He has orders to come to me if Hiei's in trouble. Enough about that. Kuwabara, you look great. Have you had any trouble since your transformation was complete?"

Kuwabara grinned at Kurama's complement. He did in fact look very handsome with his long orange hair pulled into a low ponytail. By the time he and Yusuke had returned to the Ningenkai two weeks ago Kuwabara had learned how to channel his energy and take a human form again. "No, I've been fine. After my ears and tail came out, it took about a week for my energy to stabilize. Since then I've just concentrated on learning how to be a demon."

As the timer went off on the oven, Kurama smiled. "I'm glad to hear it Kuwa. Now let's see how this fish came out."

The next few minutes was spent getting the food on the table. Just as they were sitting down to eat, Kurama gasped and looked up at the ceiling. A moment later Yusuke and Kuwabara became aware of what Kurama already knew and smiled. Before anyone could say a word however, Kurama jumped up and moved towards the base of the stairs. A second later Hiei appeared with his katana drawn. Only Hiei's quick instincts prevented Kurama from being hurt. "Damn it Fox, what the hell are you doing? Can't you feel there's a demon behind you?"

Frowning, Kurama stood before Hiei. "Of course I do Hiei, but why would you draw a weapon on Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

Impatiently, Hiei tried to get around him. "I don't mean the Toushin or that fool. It must be hiding somewhere. It smells like a tiger demon."

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and slowly started to laugh. All three men had reacted when Hiei arrived ready for battle. Now they relaxed, and Yusuke slipped an arm around Kuwabara. "Did you hear that Kitten, there's a tiger demon in the house?"

Sighing, Kurama smiled. "Hiei, I didn't know you had a sense of humor. We were just about to have dinner. Have a seat while I get another plate."

Looking at them like they had all lost their minds, Hiei slowly sheathed his katana. As if there was nothing wrong, Kurama set another place at the table then held out his hand. "Relax Hiei and give me your cloak and katana so we can eat while it's still hot."

Though he did as Kurama asked, Hiei growled. "Why the hell aren't any of you doing anything about that demon?"

Sitting beside Hiei, Kurama looked briefly at his other friends before turning to the fire demon. "Hiei, why are you acting like this? It's just Kuwabara. You were there when we found out he was a demon. You even tested his abilities when we went to Makai last month."

Hiei looked confused as the others calmly began filling their plates with food. Just as it had the day they found out that Kuwabara was a demon, there was a faint purple glow from the ward over the jagon. "The oaf's a demon? When the hell did that happen?"

In the process of serving Hiei's food, Kurama froze and looked at him. "Hiei, you're not kidding are you? Are you alright?"

Accepting that there was no threat, Hiei looked away and shrugged. "That must be one of the memories I lost when I fought that demon last month. Mukuro didn't tell me I'd been to the Ningenkai recently."

Watching Hiei casually begin to eat, Kurama felt his heart pounding with dread. "Hiei, when's the last time you remember coming to visit?"

Hiei didn't seem to notice that all eyes were focused on him as he shrugged. "I don't think it was that long ago Fox. I vaguely remember something about Yusuke's woman getting mated."

Stunned, it took Kurama a minute before he could speak. "What do you mean you lost memories? What demon could do that to you?"

Eating slowly, neither Yusuke or Kuwabara said a word as they watched Kurama and listened to Hiei's answer. "I don't remember. Mukuro said I had been out on patrol and was attacked. When I woke up I was in my bed and it felt like I had been punched straight in the jagon. I've never had such a bad headache. Did I miss anything else besides Kuwabara being a demon?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped at Kurama in open mouthed disbelief when he answered calmly. "No Hiei, nothing else happened. You didn't miss a thing."

When Hiei turned his attention back to his dinner, Kurama glared at his friends to silence them. After a moment they all began to eat. When Hiei asked about Kuwabara becoming a demon, he and Yusuke eagerly told him what had happened. This gave Kurama time to think. His attention was suddenly captured and returned to the conversation a few minutes later when he heard Yusuke questioning Hiei. "So Hiei, what brings you to the Ningenkai?

Hiei frowned. "I didn't want that stupid fox to worry if I didn't show up for a while. Mukuro's going to be turning power over to me soon and I won't be able to leave Alaric until I've settled in as ruler."

Kurama was having trouble breathing. Trying to remain calm he looked at Hiei. "Why did she suddenly decide to step down Hiei?"

When Hiei hesitated to answer, Kurama thought his heart would stop. "Mukuro says she'll turn power over to me immediately… after we're mated."

There was dead silence after Hiei's announcement. Knowing Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching him intently, Kurama tried not to let the pain in his chest show as he answered. "Then I guess congratulations are in order. Let me clear these plates and I'll bring in desert."

A little more clumsily than usual, Kurama gathered the plates and hurried into the kitchen. Setting the plates in the sink, Kurama grabbed the edge of the counter and closed his eyes. It took all his control not to howl out the pain of his heart breaking. Drawing deep breaths trying to calm himself, Kurama didn't realize Yusuke had followed him until he was pinned against the counter. Before he could think to pull away, Yusuke pulled back his collar and growled in his ear. "It's not just an old scar, is it Kurama? I know now why you said Hiei didn't rape you, it's because he marked and claimed you."

Elbowing Yusuke in the sternum, Kurama shoved him away and turned on him. Keeping his voice low, Kurama growled back. "It's none of your damned business Yusuke!"

Yusuke hissed back. "You're one of my best friends Kurama, that makes it my business! How can you calmly congratulate Hiei on his mating when he's already mated to you?"

Sadly, Kurama sighed. "He doesn't know that Yusuke, and he never will. The jagon marked me, not Hiei. He shouldn't have to suffer a mate he doesn't want because of a mistake. Please Yusuke, let me do what I need to do to make sure Hiei lives the life he was meant to live."

Frustrated, Yusuke wanted to argue but was stopped when Hiei appeared in the kitchen door, with Kuwabara right behind him. "Are we going to get the dessert you promised or do you two want to be left alone?"

Kurama blushed as he reached for the cake he'd made. Yusuke, seeing the hurt in Kuwabara's eyes rushed to his boyfriend's side. "We were just talking Babe. You know you're the only one I love."

Hiei's eyes were huge as he sneered. "Those fools are lovers? I think I'm going to be sick."

Pulling himself together, Kurama smiled gently. "Will chocolate cake make it better Dragon?"

A black brow rose over ruby eyes. "Dragon, Fox?"

Startled by his own words, Hiei frowned as he used the nickname he'd given Kurama. "Hn. I guess Dragon's not too bad."

Releasing the breath he didn't even know he was holding, Kurama sighed. "Thank you Hiei. I like your nickname for me and wanted you to have one too."

Trying not to blush, Hiei grunted and went back to the table. Sitting beside him at the table Kurama began serving the cake. Wanting to turn the focus of the previous conversation, Kurama looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "So have you two decided where you're going to live now that you're a couple?"

Kuwabara looked a little embarrassed as Yusuke smiled at Kurama. "Yeah, actually we're going to live both at the temple and at Tourin. My mom was thrilled that I was finally moving out so that was no problem. Kuwa didn't like the idea of leaving Shizuru all alone though, so we'll split our time between here and Makai."

As everyone ate their cake, Hiei surprised them with a question. "How long have you been mated?"

Both men just stared at him a moment before Kuwabara finally answered. "It's too early in our relationship to talk about that yet Hiei."

Confused, Hiei shook his head. "Yusuke claimed to love you, so either he lied or you're not lovers yet. If he's really in love with you, then once you become lovers, he'll mark you as his mate."

Wide eyed, Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara before looking at Hiei. "Why is that Hiei? I've had other lovers and not claimed any as my mate. Look at Keiko, she's even married to someone else now."

Hiei handed his plate to Kurama for another piece of cake. "Then you didn't really love them and it was just sex. You are a descendent of Raizen's Yusuke. Members of his clan love more fiercely than most demons. Take Raizen for example. He starved himself to death for love of the human female he considered to be his mate. When you take a lover that you truly love, instinct will drive you to mark him whether you're ready or not."

Though he was shocked by Hiei's words, Yusuke took the opportunity to ask a question of his own. He just hoped it wouldn't backfire and hurt Kurama more than he already was. "So Hiei, since you're mating with Mukuro, does that mean that you love her?"

As if the question meant nothing, Hiei swiped a finger full of icing from the cake before he answered. "I'd have to be a fool to love that bitch. And before you ask, she doesn't love me either. Our mating will be strictly for political reasons. With any luck, I'll only have to bed her once and be done with her."

Though he got the answer he was looking for, Yusuke felt guilty when he saw the pain in Kurama's eyes as he once again gathered the plates and swiftly left the room. This time he left Kurama alone and within a few minutes he returned to the table. It wasn't long after that that Yusuke and Kuwabara bid them goodnight and left. Without a word, Hiei went upstairs as Kurama cleaned up.

Half an hour later Kurama silently prayed that Hiei would be asleep as he climbed the stairs. Seeing Hiei seated in the bay window, he knew his prayers had not been answered. Not knowing what to say, Kurama went to his dresser for sleep pants and a t-shirt before going into the bathroom to change. When he came back out, Hiei was just crawling naked into bed. "You and those damned pajamas Fox. I can't wait until you give up this ridiculous human existence and return to Makai so you'll start acting like a demon again."

As he climbed into bed, Kurama tipped his head so Hiei couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. "It doesn't really matter Hiei. If and when I ever return to Makai, you'll be sleeping beside Mukuro… not me."

Hiei frowned. Some how the thought of not sleeping beside Kurama didn't sit well with him. "I have no intention of sleeping with the woman Fox. Besides, it's not like I'd be betraying her since we're not lovers."

Kurama turned off the light before responding. "When you take your proper place as a lord of Makai Hiei, you'll have far more important things to do than spend time with me."

Kurama's voice sounded strange. "Fox…?"

Cutting him off, Kurama sighed. "I'm really tired Hiei. Let's get some sleep."

As Kurama turned his back on him, Hiei frowned. Not sure why, Hiei found he couldn't sleep as he lay thinking about Kurama. His behavior tonight had been more than a little odd. If the fire demon were honest, he too had felt odd tonight. When he'd arrived and thought Kurama was in danger, he felt the same rage as he had whenever Yukina was threatened. He'd also been unusually disappointed that he'd had to share the fox's attention with Yusuke and Kuwabara too.

When he'd gone into the kitchen and found Yusuke and Kurama close together, in an intimate conversation, he'd been angry and wanted to rip the former detective away from the redhead. Luckily, Yusuke and rushed to Kuwabara professing his love, thereby avoiding an awkward situation.

Hiei's heart had oddly skipped a beat when Kurama had called him 'Dragon' earlier. Though he couldn't remember Kurama ever doing so before, to Hiei it felt strangely familiar. A similar thing had happened when Kurama had come out of the bathroom dressed for bed. Hiei had been disappointed and ended up in the uncomfortable position of hiding his erection as he envisioned Kurama climbing naked into bed with him.

Staring into the darkness, Hiei wondered what was wrong with him. He'd never felt like this before around his best friend. Even now, as he looked at Kurama's sleeping form, Hiei had to fight an almost uncontrollable urge to wrap the redhead in his arms and hold him as they slept.

Shaking his head, Hiei turned his back and tried to sleep. Beside him he didn't see the silent tears that dampened Kurama's pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. Sorry this is short and late but I'm having terrible writers block as to what happens next. I have a few more pages written but I really don't like them. Instead of posting something I'm unhappy with I'm going to ask you, my wonderful readers, for ideas on what Mukuro's fate should be. I usually write her as Hiei's friend but in this I've made her Kurama's enemy so I'm not sure what I should do.

I'm looking forward to some inspiration, so please review. I can't believe how awesome the reviews have been for this so far. Thank you all so much.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 12**

Snuggling closer to the warmth beside him, Yusuke tried to hold on to sleep a while longer. Feeling Kuwabara's arms tighten he realized it was a losing battle. "Damn Kitten, you were so passionate last night, I don't know how I didn't take you. It's so hot when you take me in your mouth, I almost lose all control."

When Kuwabara remained silent, Yusuke pulled back to look at him. "Kuwa, what's wrong?"

Yusuke felt him shrug. "Why haven't we made love yet Sparky? We've done everything else over the last month, why do you always stop before we… you know?"

As much as he wanted to tease his lover for his shyness, Yusuke knew Kuwabara needed reassuring. "I don't want you to worry about what Hiei said last night. I've been thinking about it, and I'm pretty sure the reason I've waited to claim you is because I know that when I do I'm going to mark you. I've known I wanted you for a long time now and I guess I just want to make sure this is what you want and that I'm not forcing it on you."

With a sigh, Kuwabara rubbed Yusuke's back. "What Hiei said last night kind of scared me at first. The more I thought about it though, the more I realized that when the time comes, think I'm ready. I've never been happier than these last few months with you."

With a grin, Yusuke leaned in for a kiss. "Me too Babe. I've never had so much fun as when we're playing or sparing, and no sex has ever been as good as the sex we're not even really having yet. How about we head back to Tourin soon? That way when we're ready to make love, we won't have to hold back because your mom's right down the hall and might hear us."

Kuwabara chuckled. "Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing when she let us know she heard us the other day. I'm not sure I could take it if she razzed me about hearing me lose my virginity."

This time it was Yusuke's turn to laugh. "Okay, Tourin it is. I've got to go see Kurama first though. I can't believe what's happening between him and Hiei. I thought they were finally working everything out."

Nodding Kuwabara agreed. "I know, I couldn't believe Kurama just sat there as if nothing were wrong when Hiei said he'd lost his memory. You know that bitch Mukuro had to have had something to do with that. It was just a little too convenient. So what are you going to do?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know yet, probably try to knock some sense into him. Now come here and give me a proper good morning kiss before I go."

Grinning playfully, Kuwabara's hand caressed Yusuke's hip. "A kiss huh? And just where would you like me to kiss you? Here?… Or here?… Or maybe… here?"

* * *

In the garden behind his house, Kurama was pruning his rose bushes when he felt Yusuke approach. Taking a deep breath, he tried to prepare himself for the almost certain argument that was to come. Turning to greet his friend, Kurama was more than a little surprised when he was suddenly punched in the jaw. Unprepared for the attack, Kurama found himself on his ass looking up at the Toushin. "Yusuke, what the hell are you doing?"

Grabbing Kurama by the front of his shirt, Yusuke hauled the redhead up to face him. "Me? What the hell are you doing Kurama? That bitch Mukuro is trying to steal your mate and you're standing here pruning roses like you don't even give a damn! Now where the hell's Hiei?"

Pulling away from Yusuke's grasp, Kurama straightened his clothes. "Hiei was gone when I woke up this morning."

As suddenly as before, Yusuke's hands shot out to shove Kurama. This time however, Kurama leapt out of reach, but Yusuke quickly followed staying right in Kurama's face as he shouted. "Then go after him! This is Hiei we're talking about Kurama, and he's your fucking mate! The Yoko Kurama I thought I knew would never allow some lowlife bitch to steal his most precious treasure!"

Seeing the pain in Kurama's eyes, Yusuke felt only a twinge of guilt before continuing his assault. As Yusuke pursued him, Kurama dodged and blocked every strike but didn't fight back. "Damn it Kurama, when did you become such a coward? I realize you may be the submissive mate, but you're still a man, and a powerful demon! When the hell are you going to stop playing the victim and fight for what's rightfully yours?"

Bristling at being called both a coward and a victim, Kurama growled and finally struck back. When his punch landed on Yusuke's jaw Kurama wasn't surprised to see his friend grin. "That's it Fox, get good and mad! I'm tired of you being so passive and allowing that bitch to defeat you!"

The thought of Mukuro defeating him grated as much as coward did. Flying at Yusuke, Kurama tackled him to the ground. "You don't understand Yusuke! Hiei's better off with…"

A kick caught Kurama off guard, giving Yusuke the opportunity to jump up. "Don't give me that crap about what's better for Hiei! Nothing's better for Hiei than you Kurama! Can you honestly tell me that Hiei wouldn't kill Mukuro himself if he knew how she was manipulating him?"

Kurama came after him and several more kicks and punches were exchanged or dodged before Yusuke could continue. "Damn it Kurama, do you have any idea the lengths Hiei was willing to go to when he found out someone had hurt his best friend? He was looking for someone to kill for crying out loud! Even after finding out he was the one that hurt you, he still wanted to avenge you! Now the tables are turned and someone has hurt Hiei and all you can do is prune roses! Well to hell with you! If you won't protect your mate then I will!"

Stunned into immobility by Yusuke's words, Kurama didn't block the next hit. Seeing that Kurama had stopped fighting, Yusuke stepped back. "I'm going to Alaric Kurama. I'm going to tell Hiei what she's done to him. I'm going to…"

Kurama cut him off. "No Yusuke, I'll go. It's my duty to protect my mate, even if he doesn't know he's my mate."

Turning towards the house, Kurama stopped and looked back. "Thanks Yusuke."

Yusuke gave him a lopsided grin. "I'll be happy to kick your ass again anytime you need it Kurama."

Following Kurama inside, Yusuke waited while the redhead changed. "Kurama, Kuwabara and I are headed to Tourin today. If you need any help with Mukuro, just say so and we'll be there to back you up."

Kurama gave him a little smile. "I'm not worried about handling Mukuro. I'm just not sure what to say to Hiei."

Reaching for the door, Yusuke smiled back. "The truth is always a good place to start. 'I love you' wouldn't hurt either."

As they headed out the door, Kurama hoped Yusuke was right. Waving to his friend, Kurama call out. "Thanks again Yusuke."

* * *

There was no hesitation as the guards at the gates of Alaric bowed for the beautiful silver Youko. Entering the castle, Kurama was pleased to see only Vestra there to greet him. "Welcome back Lord Kurama. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kurama smiled. "Yes Vestra, could you tell me when you expect Lord Hiei to return?"

Vestra didn't question how Kurama knew Hiei wasn't within the castle. "Lord Hiei is expected for a meeting with Lady Mukuro in half an hour."

Glancing around Kurama nodded. "That sounds perfect Vestra. If you could give me just a few minutes alone and then let Lady Mukuro know I'd like a word with her, I'd appreciate it."

Vestra didn't fail to notice that Kurama had his ki carefully masked. "I'll just let chef know you'll be joining Lord Hiei for dinner before getting Lady Mukuro for you."

Giving Kurama a bow, Vestra left the hall. Slowly, Kurama made his way around the large entry hall. He even went upstairs to look across the hall from the landing before going back down to wait for Mukuro. He didn't have long to wait before he heard a door crashing open from down one of the corridors. "What the hell do I have guards for if they're just going to allow that Youko whore to walk into my castle?"

Not sounding the least intimidated, Vestra calmly answered. "Lord Hiei made it very clear that Lord Kurama was to be given free access to the castle, and to obey any order he gave as if it came directly from him."

There was a frustrated cry just before Mukuro entered the hall alone. Seeing Kurama, Mukuro snarled. "I thought I made it clear that you weren't welcome here!"

Casually, Kurama replied. "Hiei gave me an open invitation to come any time I wanted. Since I wanted to talk to you, I decided to take him up on the offer."

Eyeing Kurama suspiciously, Mukuro slowly circled him. "Well I'm revoking Hiei's invitation! Now get the hell out of my castle!"

Turning, Kurama's gaze followed Mukuro. "Too bad, because I'm here to see to it that you tell Hiei about your latest betrayal."

Mukuro laughed wickedly. "It's more likely that you'll find yourself dead!"

Almost before she finished speaking, Mukuro attacked. Expecting the assault, Kurama leapt out of reach and flared his youki. Before he could land, the hall was crawling with plants and vines. Mukuro screamed when she was instantly grabbed and vines wrapped tightly around her. Struggling to get away, Mukuro's energy surged, but in the end she ended up moaning in pain. "What the hell have you done to me?"

With a wicked chuckle, the Youko circled his prey. "Go ahead and use your youki Mukuro, my plants are hungry. You see these vines are a hybrid I created in my lab. They feed off demon energy. The more energy you use to try to get away, the faster you will die."

Neither demon noticed Hiei had entered the hall until he shouted. "Kurama! What the hell is the meaning of this? Let her go this instant!"

Golden eyes turned towards the angry fire demon. "I'm afraid I can't do that Hiei. She has some explaining to do and I don't think she's willing to do so without a little persuasion."

Trusting that her heir would defend her, Mukuro remained silent as Hiei drew his katana and faced off against his long time friend. "Release her Kurama, or I will cut her down myself. I'd rather not hurt you if I don't have to Fox."

Kurama had come too far to back down now. "Hiei, you know harming any plant under my control will harm me as well. I'm sorry Dragon."

Hiei should have known better than to turn his back on one of Kurama's plants. Before he could prevent it, he was wrapped in vines that came down from the second floor, suspending him in the air. His katana now lay useless on the floor beneath him. "KURAMA!"

Looking up at his mate, Kurama prayed Hiei would forgive him. "You can't get loose Hiei. Those vines are cross bred with my strongest roses and Makai fire plants. I promise Dragon, I'll free you just as soon as Mukuro has confessed her treachery."

All the commotion in the entry hall had alerted the guards, but before they could enter, Kurama flared his energy again, sealing off entry into the hall from all sides and upstairs. "Now Mukuro, it's time to tell Hiei how you manipulated his memories."

Forgetting the vines ability to sap her strength, Mukuro's energy flared with her anger. "I'll do no such thing you whore! Hiei is mine! There's nothing you can do or say that will keep him from being my mate!"

Steeling himself for what he had to do, Kurama untied his tunic before shrugging it off and tossing it aside. "Hiei will never take you as his mate Mukuro, because I am already his mate! Hiei marked me and claimed me as his years before he even met you!"

Hearing both Hiei and Mukuro's gasps, Kurama turned slightly and pulled his hair back, allowing them both to see the mark as well as the dragon on his shoulder. Sensing that Hiei had ceased his struggles, Kurama glanced over his shoulder to see the shock on his mate's face. Mukuro however was livid. "You lying whore! You'd do anything to steal Hiei away from me! Hiei, you can't believe him! Youko's are nothing more than lying whores!"

Holding Kurama's gaze, Hiei shouted. "Shut up Mukuro! Kurama may be a Youko, but he's never lied to me!"

Not taking his eyes from Hiei, Kurama turned to face him. Patiently, the Youko waited for Hiei's reaction. "Kurama, do you bear that mark in your human form?"

Raising his energy, Kurama changed forms. As the redhead unbuttoned his shirt he nodded at Hiei, and murmured softly. "I was fifteen when you marked me Hiei, and still unable to take my Youko form."

As he spoke Kurama had his vines lower Hiei to the ground. As Hiei's feet touched the ground and the Youko's vines fell away, Kurama knelt before him and bowed his head. Almost afraid of what he would see, Hiei's hand trembled as he pushed Kurama's red hair aside. Brushing his fingers over the mark and dragon, Hiei could easily feel his own ki emanating from them.

Beneath his fingers Hiei could feel Kurama shiver. Trailing his fingers across Kurama's neck, Hiei tipped the redhead's chin up to look at him. The uncertain look in Kurama's green eyes tugged at Hiei's heart. Suddenly realizing what Kurama had been trying to tell him today, Hiei turned and growled at Mukuro. "Mukuro, as I said, Kurama has never lied to me! If my fox says you've manipulated my memories, then I believe him! Explain yourself!"

Mukuro sneered at him. "I am a Makai lord Hiei! I don't answer to you! Without me, you are nothing more than the forbidden child! Now get me the hell down from here!"

Looking at her as if he were seeing her for the first time, Hiei shook his head and looked away. Reaching for Kurama's hand, Hiei helped him up. "Fox, remove the vines from the entry."

With a nod, Kurama did as Hiei instructed. The moment the vines disappeared, several armed guards entered the hall. Before Mukuro could shout orders Hiei pointed at her and growled at Kurama. "Silence her!"

Without moving, Kurama covered Mukuro's mouth with vines. The guards looked confused seeing their mistress bound by plants. Taking the lead, Captain Tran stepped forward. "Lord Hiei…"

Cutting him off, Hiei barked his orders. "Captain, you and your troops are to return to your posts! I will handle Lady Mukuro!"

When Captain Tran hesitated, Hiei growled. "That's an order Captain!"

Not even sparing Mukuro a glance, the captain ordered his men back to their posts. When the room had cleared Hiei called out. "Vestra! Get in here!"

A moment later when Vestra entered the hall it was obvious that she was having trouble containing her amusement at Mukuro's predicament. "You called my lord?"

Suddenly realizing that he still held Kurama's hand, Hiei tried to hide his blush. "Vestra, take Lord Kurama to my room to wait for me there. I will send for him as soon as I've dealt with Mukuro."

Glancing at Kurama, Vestra smirked and bowed. "Yes my lord."

Turning back to Kurama, Hiei squeezed his hand. "Kurama, go with Vestra, and wait for me in my room. When you leave the hall I want you to reseal the entrances. When you arrive in my room I want you to release Mukuro. Is that understood Fox?"

Kurama nodded. "I'll instruct my plants that you are the only one allowed to pass through them. If you need my help you know where I am."

Turning to the housekeeper, Kurama smiled. "You may go Vestra. As you are aware, I know where Lord Hiei's room is."

As she left, Kurama's smile grew at Hiei's confused look. "You may not remember it Hiei, but I've been in your room before."

At that, both demons turned to glare at Mukuro accusingly. Kurama's voice was venomous as he addressed her. "I won't leave my mate unprotected again Mukuro. If any harm comes to him, I will see to it that your death is slow and painful."

Furious, Mukuro struggled to free herself. Kurama smirked as the plants encasing her eagerly fed on her youki. Turning back to Hiei, Kurama reached out to caress his cheek. "Be careful Dragon. I don't want to loose you again."

Hiei's eyes widened when Kurama hesitantly leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Much to Kurama's surprise, Hiei hesitated only a moment before hungrily returned the kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both blushing. Without another word Kurama headed for the stairs, but not before throwing Mukuro a triumphant smirk.

As Hiei instructed, Kurama once again sealed the entrance to the hall before heading for Hiei's room.


	13. Chapter 13

Damn, why was this chapter so hard to get out? There's not much of this story left to write and somehow it just won't write it's self. Oh well, I think you'll be at least partially appeased because you finally get one of the lemons you've been waiting for (brief though it is). Sorry for the short chapter but I hate it when I go too long without an update, so short or not, here it is. Enjoy and please review.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER 13**

Glaring at Mukuro, Hiei circled her as he waited for Kurama to release her from her leafy prison. "So you thought you could manipulate me? Now you know that Kurama will always have my back, as I will always have his."

A moment later there was a thump as Mukuro was released and fell to the floor. Weakened by Kurama's plants, there was nothing Mukuro could do when the harsh sound of cold steel rent the air as Hiei drew his katana and lowered it to her throat. "I should kill you for your treachery. Rest assured, I will kill you if you ever call my mate a whore again."

Bravely, Mukuro gave a wicked chuckle. "You won't kill me Hiei. My army would hunt you down and avenge my death."

Hiei smirked. "Your army is loyal to ME now Mukuro, or did you not notice the captain of the palace guard obey MY commands while Kurama held you captive with his plants?"

Realizing the truth of his words, Mukuro's eyes widened. "What do you intend to do with me?"

Hiei's brow rose as he considered Mukuro's words. "That will depend upon your answers and cooperation. What did you do to my memories? Is it altered or simply blocked?"

Pursing her lips together, Mukuro answered grudgingly. "I blocked them with a spell."

Hiei nodded. "Good, then I should be able to release them with the jagon. Now tell me why you blocked the memories of my mate and how you were even able to put a spell on me in the first place?"

When Mukuro looked like she wouldn't answer, Hiei pressed he katana further into her neck, drawing a hint of blood. "Alright fine! When we were fighting I hit you with a blast that paralyzed the jagon and brought you to you knees. Then I put the spell on you while you were down. Everything was fine until you and that Youko became lovers a couple of months ago. I thought if I could just put things back the way they were, we could be mated and everything would be fine."

Hiei growled. "Since Kurama and I were not only lovers but apparently mated, I'm sure I must have told you that you and I would never be mated."

Begrudgingly, Mukuro looked away and nodded. "You did, but I thought you were just being stubborn. You didn't tell me you were mated."

Curious by her tone, Hiei raised a brow. "And now that you know I'm mated?"

Turning to glare at him, Mukuro growled. "I'm going to kill that damn Youko and put things back the way they were!"

Attempting to get away, Mukuro tried to knock the katana away from her neck. Not realizing how much of her energy Kurama's plants had drained, Mukuro was too slow and only ended up slicing her arm. At her feeble attempt Hiei sneered. "Kurama warned you he wouldn't leave me unprotected again but you didn't heed his warning. Now you will pay for threatening my mate."

With the Kurama's plants sealing the doors, no one came to Mukuro's rescue when she screamed.

* * *

"Ahh! Gods Yusuke, YES!" Sweating and panting, Kuwabara lay spread out on the bed with Yusuke nestled between his legs.

Crawling up his lover's body, Yusuke snuggled beside him. Resting his head on Kuwabara's rumbling chest, he smiled. "Damn Kitten, you purr so sexy when you're satisfied."

Heart pounding, Kuwabara waited for Yusuke to make the next move and make them lovers. Yusuke however simply rubbed his erection against Kuwabara's leg. "Mmm Kuwa, you're so warm. Touch me Babe. I love it when you stroke my cock."

With a gasp, Yusuke was surprised to find himself pushed aside as Kuwabara rose from the bed. "Damn it Urameshi! I thought you wanted me! I thought our trip to Tourin was so we could… you know… do it… without Shizuru around! What's the matter? Are you afraid you'll mark me and be stuck with me forever? Well, don't worry, I'll just leave and save you the trouble of sending me away."

Not believing his ears, Yusuke jumped from the bed. "How the hell can you say that Kazuma? You know I love you! As for marking you, I can't wait for you to be mine, I just don't want to rush you!"

Grabbing his pants, Kuwabara turned on Yusuke. "Rush me? I've been further on first dates than I've been with you! It's been months and the most intimate we've been is giving each other a blow job!"

Suddenly afraid of losing his lover, Yusuke growled. Grabbing the pants in his hands and tossing them away, Yusuke tackled him. "You want me to fuck you! Fine! Let's do it!"

Eyes wide, Kuwabara struggled to get away. The two naked men wrestled for a while before Yusuke forced Kuwabara to his knees. "Is this what you want Kuwa? You want to feel me inside you? Let's see if you like this as much as you like my mouth and fingers on you!"

In one swift thrust Yusuke buried his cock to the hilt inside Kuwabara's body. Luckily, their earlier sex play had prepared him so Kuwabara only gasped in shock at the sudden intrusion. "Yusuke!"

Afraid he had hurt him, Yusuke froze. Panting with need, Yusuke gripped Kuwabara's hips tight. "Gods Kitten, you're so tight! You feel so good! I need you so much, Kuwa! Please!"

With a groan, Kuwabara pushed back against him. "Damn it Sparky, MOVE!"

Giving in to his desires, Yusuke flexed his hips. Loud moans filled the air as Yusuke took Kuwabara with an almost frantic need. Harder and faster he thrust into his lover until Kuwabara shuddered beneath him, crying out his release. "YUSUKE!"

Not giving Kuwabara a chance to catch his breath, Yusuke pulled out and rolled him onto his back. Shoving his knees apart, Yusuke sheathed himself once again in Kuwabara's body. "Gods Kuwa, this is what I needed! I needed someone strong, who I didn't need to be gentle with. Someone who I wouldn't be afraid to love. I love you Kazuma."

Still thrusting hard, Yusuke nuzzled into Kuwabara's neck and sank his teeth into his shoulder. Kuwabara cried out, but not in pain. "Ahh Yusuke, YES! More! Harder! I'm going to… AHHH!"

This time Kuwabara's body tightening around him sent Yusuke spiraling over the edge of his climax. "KUWA!"

Yusuke collapsed onto Kuwabara's chest and both men clung together panting. When he had the strength, Yusuke moved off his lover but continued to hold him tight. "I love you Kuwabara."

Turning for a kiss, Kuwabara whispered back. "I love you too Urameshi."

* * *

Impatiently, Kurama paced back and forth around the room, frustrated that Hiei seemed to be blocking his energy. Minutes ticked passed with no sign from Hiei. After about half an hour Kurama couldn't take anymore and wrenched the door open, only to be brought up short by Vestra standing on the other side.

Not at all surprised to have Kurama open the door with out her knocking, Vestra smiled and entered the room pushing a cart. "I thought you and Lord Hiei might like your meal in here tonight. I'll leave it all covered so it stays hot until he joins you."

Moving to a small table and chairs against the far wall, Vestra began setting up the food. Before Kurama could close the door however, Captain Tran appeared looking confused. "Excuse me, where is Lord Kurama?"

Before the redhead could answer, Vestra chuckled. "Do you not listen to the gossip in this castle Captain? Everyone knows that Yoko Kurama was reborn as a human."

Seeing Kurama nod his agreement, Captain Tran accepted the redhead as Hiei's lover without further question. "Lord Kurama, I know Lord Hiei ordered my men back to their posts but…"

Not knowing what was happening between Hiei and Mukuro, Kurama wanted to make sure that the guard's previous loyalty remained with Hiei. Therefore Kurama cut him off sharply. "Are you questioning Lord Hiei's orders Captain?"

Captain Tran snapped to attention. The tone of the redhead's voice made it clear that even as a human, Kurama would not tolerate anyone doubting Hiei. "No Sir! It's just that we heard Lady Mukuro scream and…"

Trying not to show his concern for his mate, Kurama continued in the same sharp tone. "What ever happens is between Lady Mukuro and her chosen heir, and no one is to interfere! Is that clear Captain?"

There was only the briefest pause before the captain growled. "Yes Sir!"

With a salute, Captain Tran turned and left the room. Heaving a sigh, Kurama went to sit on the side of the bed. Kurama was reminded of Vestra's presence when the demoness chuckled. "Don't worry Lord Kurama, Lord Hiei can take care of himself."

Giving her a little smile, Kurama nodded. "I know Vestra, but Mukuro's manipulated him before and I can't help but worry."

A growl from the door had them both turning around. "You should have more faith in your mate Kurama."

Heart pounding, Kurama fought the urge to rush to Hiei's side and check him for injuries. Not seeing any obvious wounds, he clutched the bedclothes and tried to calm himself. Casually, as if nothing unusual had happened, Hiei entered the room. "Vestra, see to it that Lady Mukuro is taken to her chambers and that her wounds are treated. Don't try to wake her though, she may sleep for a while. Also, send Captain Tran to me immediately."

Vestra bowed. "Yes my lord."

As she went to exit the room, Captain Tran was once again in the doorway. Momentarily ignoring him, Hiei looked at Kurama. "Fox, remove your pets from the entry hall so Vestra can see to Mukuro."

Not trusting his voice, Kurama simply nodded and flared his ki. In the entry hall all of Kurama's plants receded to seeds and hid themselves once again in the cracks. Satisfied, Hiei turned to the captain. "Captain Tran, your loyalty today is duly noted and appreciated. Lady Mukuro and I will be meeting with you and the generals of the army tomorrow to go over a few changes. That will be all Captain."

Saluting again, Captain Tran turned and left. When the door closed, Hiei turned to Kurama. One look at the white knuckles that gripped the covers and the wide, uncertain green eyes watching him and Hiei knew what Kurama needed. Holding out a hand, Hiei whispered. "Come here Fox."

Kurama didn't hesitate, but launched himself at his mate. With Kurama's arms around him and warm lips nuzzling his neck, Hiei blushed as he rubbed the redhead's back. With a frown, Hiei was surprised to feel Kurama tremble as the fox whispered against his neck. "I'm sorry Hiei. I should have done so many things differently. I haven't been a very good mate to you. I'll understand if you don't want…"

A firm tone silenced Kurama. "Shut up Fox."

Reluctantly pulling away from Hiei, Kurama nodded. "Vestra left dinner for us. Why don't we eat?"

To fill the awkward moment Kurama moved to the table to uncover the food. Not sure what else to do, Hiei poured the wine. They ate in silence for several minutes before Kurama could take it no more. "Hiei, what happened with Mukuro?"

Not really hungry, Hiei pushed his plate aside. "You were right, she was manipulating me. She admitted to blocking my memories of… us… in an effort to get me to mate with her. When she refused to concede defeat on that subject I decided that turnabout was fair play. Since your wicked pets made her weak I used the jagon to change some of her thinking."

Kurama's eyes widened in disbelief. After a moment he grinned. "I know from personal experience that having the jagon turned on you against your will is painful, so that must have been when Captain Tran heard her scream."

The grin that was threatening to brake free on Hiei's face suddenly faded. "Kurama, when the hell did I turn my jagon on you?"

Giving a look that said he wished he'd kept quiet, Kurama shrugged. "Don't worry about it Hiei, you just did what you had to do. Besides, you'll know everything just as soon as we get your memories. Now, what about your memories? We can get them back, can't we?"

Though he wasn't happy with Kurama's answer, Hiei nodded. "I should be able to remove the block with the jagon."

Kurama frowned. "Hiei, you can't use the jagon on yourself. That would be too dangerous."

Pausing a moment, Kurama pushed his plate away with a sigh. "There's a better way Hiei. Since we're mated, there's a link between us. In fact, at certain times it can be very strong. Strong enough in fact that, with the help of the jagon, I should be able find the block and remove it."

Hiei raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean by 'at certain times' Fox?"

Unable to hide his blush, Kurama couldn't meet Hiei's gaze. "If we were to… make love… my mind would be vulnerable to the jagon. It's possible that through our link I could use the jagon to enter your mind in order to remove the block. It would be safer to let the jagon aid me in doing this, than for you to try to control the jagon while using it on yourself."

Red eyes blinked several times as Hiei digested Kurama's words. After a moment he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'if we were to make love'? We're mated Fox. Even Mukuro thought we were lovers. Why do your words imply otherwise?"

Kurama bit his lip and almost squirmed under Hiei's scrutiny. "We are mated Hiei, but you haven't… taken me… since you marked me. Mukuro blocked your memory last month after she walked in on us about to become lovers again."

Even thought the conversation was a bit strange, Hiei was getting turned on thinking about taking Kurama as his lover. Shaking that thought from his head, Hiei looked at Kurama curiously. "Fox, why haven't we been lovers since I marked you? You said you were sixteen when we were mated. That was over ten years ago. Is that one of the memories that's been blocked?"

Kurama shrugged. "Your memory of that night was blocked by the jagon. The memory you might be able to recover though, is when you used the jagon to see my memory of that night."

Frustrated, Hiei wanted to do whatever it took to recover his memories. He sensed however, that Kurama was reluctant for them to become lovers, even thought it had been his suggestion. Not wanting to force himself on Kurama, even to get his memories back, Hiei sighed. Before he could voice his suspicions though, Kurama rose from his chair to stand in front of him. "Hiei, if you're willing, I'd like to help you get your memory back. Please Dragon, let me do this for you."

Hiei was frozen in place, not only by Kurama's passionate, yet whispered plea, but also because the beautiful redhead before him was slowly removing his clothes.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay guys, I won't keep you waiting for Hiei and Kurama's lemon any longer. Once again it's going to be short but I hope it's good enough to make up for that.

Sorry this took so long but my house has been over run by kids. It's hard to write a good lemon with someone always interrupting. My Foxie still lives with us (she's 20) and unfortunately her boyfriend (he's 24 but acts 12) seems to be attached to her as… um… hip. My Hi-baby (he's 16) is always under foot. And my girlfriend's son just moved back to town and is staying with us while he looks for work (he's 20). Add to that work, the new puppy, and the upcoming holidays and it's a wonder I can write at all.

Oh well, hope you enjoy and keep sending me those awesome reviews. As always thanks for reading and reviewing.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 14**

Kurama rose from his chair to stand in front of him. "Hiei, if you're willing, I'd like to help you get your memory back. Please Dragon, let me do this for you."

Hiei was frozen in place, not only by Kurama's whispered, yet passionate plea, but also because the beautiful redhead before him was slowly removing his clothes.

As his shirt was unbuttoned and tossed aside, Kurama held Hiei's gaze boldly. When he reached for the fastening on his pants, Kurama's resolve faltered and he looked away. Only after he'd kicked his pants aside and stood naked before Hiei did he brave another look at his mate.

Swallowing his nervousness, Kurama reached into his red hair for a seed, tossing it at the door. "Now that we are finally going to become lovers, I won't allow anyone to interrupting us again."

As vines sealed the door, Hiei's breath caught at the sight of the beautiful creature offering himself to him, causing his cock to harden. No thought of rejecting him crossed Hiei's mind as he stood and reached out to Kurama. Just before touching him though, Hiei hesitated. "You don't have to do this Kurama. I won't have you sacrificing yourself just so I can get my memories back."

A beautiful smile lit Kurama's face as he stepped forward and purred. "I don't consider it a sacrifice to have my mate make love to me, Hiei."

Leaning forward, Kurama kissed Hiei's lips before tugging at his shirt. After tossing the shirt aside, Kurama's long fingers ghosted across his shoulders and caressed his chest on their way to Hiei's belts. As he was undressed, Hiei's eyes greedily roamed every inch of Kurama's body. Soft skin beaconed his fingers to touch it. Pert nipples begged him to lick them. Swallowing hard, Hiei's eyes traveled lower to Kurama's hardening length and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting it.

Hiei's view was suddenly blocked when Kurama leaned forward to kiss his chest. As Kurama's hands slipped into his pants to push them down, Hiei's breath hissed when his own erection was finally released. The lower his pants went, the lower Kurama's lips went. Kisses and licks tickled his abs causing him to gasp. Reaching out, Hiei stroked his hands through soft red hair as his pants reached his ankles.

Kneeling at his feet, Kurama didn't hesitate to lick the bobbing erection as he tossed Hiei's pants aside. Hiei's needy moan encouraged Kurama's lips to part and draw the thick cock into his mouth. Kurama was rewarded when the hands in his hair fisted as Hiei arched his back and begged for more. "Gods Kurama! Ahh yes! Don't stop! That feels so good!"

Encouraged by Hiei's sexy plea, Kurama grabbed his hips as he took the fire demon deeper into his mouth with each stroke. It took Hiei several minutes to push through the passion induced fog the redhead had him in to remember Kurama wasn't doing this for his pleasure but to help get his memories back. Clamping a tight reign on his impending release, Hiei reached for Kurama and drew him up until their lips met. Hiei was surprised yet pleased to hear Kurama moan into the kiss.

Only when the bed hit the back of his knees did Kurama realize they had even moved. Breaking their passionate kiss, Hiei pushed Kurama back onto the bed. When Hiei knelt between his legs and leaned closer to his erection Kurama tried to stop him. "You don't have to do that Hiei. I know you don't like using your mouth on a lover."

For a moment Hiei frowned, wondering how Kurama knew that. Then he realized it must be another memory he'd forgotten. "Shut up Fox. I'm not going to take you without preparing you first."

Kurama could only gasp as Hiei's lips slid down his aching cock. For someone who didn't enjoy giving oral pleasure, Hiei was really good at it. With his head thrashing, Kurama was so caught up in the warm mouth sucking and licking him he didn't even notice the probing fingers until they hit that special spot that made him see stars. "HIEI! GAAA! OHHH! YES!"

Only when Hiei felt Kurama nearing his end did he release him and move up to kiss him. Kurama clung to Hiei panting. "Please Dragon! Take me! I've waited so long for you!"

Needing no other encouragement, Hiei buried himself in Kurama's body. Hiei barely had a moment to register how tight Kurama was around him before his mind was flooded with so many thoughts and emotions he couldn't distinguish one from another. Hiei was on the verge of pulling out when Kurama wrapped his arms and legs around him in a fierce grip and began to move against him.

Giving in to his lover's silent request Hiei's cock began stroking in and out of Kurama's body. As he did so, the jumbled thoughts in his head formed words. Sentences began to form, though most were only fragments, but mixed with the overwhelming emotions, Hiei began to understand all too clearly.

"_Hiei!… I miss you… Come back… Hiei!… I need you… I'm so lonely Hiei… Don't leave me again… Please touch me… Hold me for just a moment… Hiei!… Are you alright?… Are you hurt?… Please Hiei, I need you so much… I'm waiting for you Hiei… I will always be right here waiting for you… Hiei!… Where are you?… Please come back to me… I need you… I love you Hiei!"_

Though Kurama's thoughts and feelings were loud and clear inside Hiei's mind, the only sounds that filled the room were that of their moans as they made love. Wanting to soothe Kurama's troubled thoughts, Hiei kissed and touched him as he continued to thrust inside him. With each kiss, Kurama's frantic thoughts began to calm. With each touch Kurama fierce grip began to relax. With each thrust Kurama's pleasure grew. Before long Kurama was writhing and moaning as his body reached it's peak. Throwing his head back, Kurama gave a strangled stream as he climaxed. "I LOVE YOU HIEI!"

When Kurama went limp beneath him, Hiei didn't move. Moments later, Hiei would have moved off but Kurama's arms tightened around him. "No Hiei, I'm alright. We need to get your memories."

Once again Kurama began moving beneath him. Still hard, Hiei's body reacted to the beautiful creature beneath him. This time the only thought in Hiei's mind was to find his own pleasure. Kurama's hands and mouth ravaging his skin only fueled the fire within him. Lifting Kurama's hips, Hiei took him hard and fast. Distracted by passion, Hiei didn't feel Kurama probe his mind until the jagon opened under a tender kiss. Lifting his head, three eyes looked deep into Kurama's green ones as they continued to make love.

Reaching up to pinch one of Hiei's nipples, Kurama willed his body to tighten around the length inside him. Ruby eyes rolled back and closed in pleasure, leaving only the purple jagon focusing on Kurama. With the aid of the jagon, Kurama's mind quickly found the block Mukuro had placed, and broke through it.

With his mind suddenly flooded with memories of making Kurama his mate, of holding and kissing his best friend, and of trying to seduce his beautiful redheaded partner, Hiei's pleasure increased. The only outward sign Kurama saw however was Hiei increased the speed of his thrusts, seeking to bring his release. With his own body reacting to Hiei's sensual assault, Kurama had trouble focusing on what he wanted to do next.

With the jagon still guiding him, Kurama sought to free Hiei's memory of the night they were mated. Sweat slick bodies continued to move together, each seeking to give as much pleasure as it received. Hiei, wanting Kurama to climax with him this time, reached between them to stroke his rock hard length. Cries filled the air as they clung to each other. With only a thread of control, Kurama pushed the jagon just as his body found it's release. Kurama's cry was muffled as Hiei claimed his lips and released his passion into his mate.

Needing air, their lips parted. Panting, Hiei rolled to Kurama's side. Neither moved or spoke for several minutes as their breathing and bodies calmed from their passionate lovemaking. Glancing briefly at his mate, Kurama was the first to break the silence. "Hiei, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to know how I felt all these years. I didn't want you to be burdened with my emotions. You're not obligated…"

When Hiei snapped "Shut up Fox!", Kurama closed his eyes and turned his head away. Drawing a deep breath, Hiei pushed thoughts of his headache aside and tried to process all the new memories. His mind however was drawn to one memory in particular. Before, he had only seen Kurama's side of what happened in that Reikai cell the day they were mated. Now he had his own memory of that fateful night.

**MEMORY**

Hiei shoved Kurama face down on the cot. "Hiei, no please! Not like this! I'll give myself to you willingly, just… AHHH!"

Kurama cried out when Hiei pushed forward, brutally claiming his body in a single thrust. With thoughts of his own pleasure first, Hiei ignored the sudden onslaught of Kurama's thoughts as they drifted across his mind.

"_Hiei, please don't do this! I'm sorry, I was only trying to protect you! I could never hurt you Hiei! I love you too much! I've always loved you Hiei!"_

A few hard thrusts later, Hiei climaxed with a groan. "Damn you're a good fuck Fox. Now that you belong to me, I'll enjoy having you often."

After pulling out of him, Hiei kept Kurama pinned to the cot with a hand on his shoulder. Kurama's scream of pain was muffled against his arm as the smell of burning flesh filled the cell. Fisting Kurama's hair tight, Hiei leaned close to his ear and sneered. "That brand will serve to remind you that it is me you will belong to until the day you die."

Releasing Kurama, Hiei shoved him aside and adjusted his clothes as terrified green eyes watched him. Seeing Kurama's still semi hard erection, Hiei smirked. "For your betrayal you deserve to be denied. Be a good little fox and eventually I'll allow you your release."

Shoving Kurama aside, Hiei crawled onto the cot and went to sleep.

**PRESENT**

That memory along with the thoughts and emotions he'd felt from Kurama as they made love, tore at Hiei's heart. "Damn it Kurama, how the hell could you still love me after I raped you? How can you still love me now after all the pain and loneliness I have given you all these years? You should hate me! You should have taken revenge against me!"

Sad green eyes turned to gaze into tormented ruby eyes. "I could never hate you Hiei. I love you. I can't explain why, I just do. I'm afraid though, I don't want to lose you. You are my best friend Hiei and I need you in my life, even if you never love me back."

Reaching out, Hiei took Kurama's hand in his. "So much has happened Kurama, I don't know what I think or feel right now. Just know that you are my best friend and my mate and I don't take either of those lightly. One way or another we will always be part of each others lives."

Relieved by Hiei's words, Kurama smiled and turned to face him. "Let's get some sleep Hiei. We have all the time in the world to figure things out later."

Since Hiei's head still hurt from using the jagon, sleep sounded good. Squeezing Kurama's hand, Hiei nodded. Closing their eyes, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Pulling the pillow over his head, Hiei tried to shut out the light peeking in through the curtains. Suddenly realizing that the amount of light streaming in meant he'd overslept, Hiei sighed and tossed the pillow aside. With a start, ruby eyes popped open as Hiei looked around for Kurama. What caught his attention however was a rose and a note on the pillow next to him.

The headache he'd had last night must have been worse than he'd originally thought for him to sleep through Kurama getting up, dressing and writing a note before sneaking off into the night. With a sigh, Hiei reached for the note.

_Dear Hiei,_

_I know you have a lot to deal with here right now, so I don't want you to worry about me. I'm alright, but I'm going home where I belong. _

_Take your time getting things here in order. If and when you're ready, then come see me and we'll talk. I hope, now that you know what I've been feeling all these years, that it doesn't keep you away. I won't ask or expect anything from you beyond the friendship we have always shared. I pray that no matter what else ever happens between us that we can always be friends._

_I won't lie to you any more Hiei. I do love you, I always have and I always will. Nothing would make me happier than if, by some miracle, even if you don't return my feeling, you allow me to be part of your life as more than just your friend. If that's not what you want, it's alright, I'll understand. Please though, I beg you, don't take your friendship from me. If that's all I get to have of you, then I'll be happy._

_Be careful, if you have any trouble just send Igo for me or contact Yusuke and Kuwabara at Tourin._

_Where ever you go Hiei, what ever you do, I will always be waiting for you._

_Forever, your loving Fox,_

_Kurama_

Tossing the covers aside, Hiei jumped out of bed and opened his mouth to begin barking orders. Looking down at himself he realized the first order of business was a shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Just a quick thank you for the reviews because I have to get to bed. Hopefully with the long weekend coming up I can get another chapter up soon.

**WAITING FOR YOU**

**Chapter 15**

Regardless of how many times he had done it in the past, waiting to see if and when Hiei would come was always hard. Even though it had only been one day, to Kurama it felt like forever. Not wanting to have too much time to think about it, Kurama went to visit his mother. Daring to have the faintest hope that he and Hiei would be together as a couple, Kurama decided it was time to tell his parents the truth.

When he arrived, Shiori insisted on making tea. Now he sat in the living room talking with both his parents. As Kurama tried to figure out the best way to broach the awkward subject of his sexuality and his being a demon, Shiori suddenly pointed at the window and cried out. "Oh my god! What is that thing?"

Immediately on alert, Kurama jumped up between his parents and whatever was at the window. Black bugged out eyes stared back at Kurama as boney, clawed fingers tapped at the window. Relaxing, Kurama turned to see his stepfather protectively holding his mother. "It's alright Mother, Igo works for Hiei. He is a demon however. Father, if it's alright, I'd like to let him in?"

Shiori's eyes were wide as she held tightly to her husband. Calmer than his wife, Kazuya nodded at Kurama. "If you think it's save Shuuichi, then of course you can let him in."

Turning back to the window, Kurama pointed towards the door before rushing to open it. When the small, bug eyed, pointy eared demon entered, Shiori gasped but made no further comment. Closing the door behind Igo, Kurama looked at him worried. "Igo, is Hiei alright?"

Igo gave the redhead a deep bow before answering. "Don't be alarmed Lord Kurama. Lord Hiei is fine. I am simply here as his messenger."

Igo's boney fingered hand held out an envelope to Kurama. Taking it, Kurama ignored everyone as he ripped it open and read the brief note.

_Kurama,_

_Don't ever again doubt IF your mate will come to you. As to when, I should be there in a few days. When I get there we will be discussing the annoying habit my Fox has of disappearing from my bed in the dead of night._

_I didn't want you to worry so I'm sending Igo with this note. Everything with Mukuro is going well. I think you will be pleased with the arrangements I've made._

_The detective and his neko came to check on you. Don't be surprised if they don't believe what I told them and show up there._

_I'll see you soon Fox. Forever and always, your best friend, your mate and your dragon,_

_Hiei_

By the time he finished the note, Kurama had a big smile on his face. Seeing he was done, Igo inquired. "Will there be a reply, my lord?"

Reaching into his hair, Kurama withdrew a perfect blood red rose bud and held it out to Igo. "Just give him this Igo, he'll know what it means."

"Very good my lord." Holding the rose gingerly, Igo bowed again before turning away. After thanking him and showing him out, Kurama turned back to his parents.

After seeing her son converse so easily with the odd little demon, Shiori had relaxed a little. Now that he was gone she rushed forward excitedly. "That was a demon? What an odd little thing he was. Did Hiei send him? Where did that rose come from? I don't remember you having it when you came in."

Seeing the look on his stepson's face, Kazuya took Shiori's hand and led her to the sofa. "Sweetheart, I think we should sit down and let him explain."

Realizing he'd gotten the opening he'd been looking for, Kurama smiled his gratitude at his stepfather as seated himself on a chair across from them. "Yes Mother, Igo is a demon. He gathers intelligence for Hiei. There was some trouble at Alaric when I was there a few days ago and Hiei was just letting me know that everything was alright. I'm kind of glad he showed up, I've been looking for a way to talk to you about something. After you were both so wonderful about everything Hiei told you before, I know I shouldn't be so worried, but after all this time, it's a little hard to just blurt out my secrets."

Kazuya smiled at Shiori before looking back at Kurama. "Shuuichi, before we were married your mother told me that you kept secrets from her. She has always worried that you were somehow in danger. She prayed that some day you would trust her enough to share them with her."

Feeling guilty, Kurama reached for Shiori's hand. "I'm sorry Mother. I never meant for you to worry. It's not that I didn't trust you, I was just afraid that you wouldn't accept me for what I really am."

Squeezing his hand, Shiori frowned. "Oh Shuuichi, how could I not accept you? I love you. I don't care if you're gay or that you're in love with Hiei. I just want you to be happy."

Knowing that she had only guessed one of his many secrets, Kurama chuckled. "My feelings for Hiei are actually one of my smaller secrets Mother. If you don't mind, I'd like to start with the big one. When Hiei told you that my friends call me Kurama because I remind them of the fox spirit Yoko Kurama, that's not entirely true."

Raising his spirit energy, Kurama held his breath as Shiori and Kazuya's eyes widened in shock. Before them, their redheaded son suddenly changed into a beautiful silver Youko. "They call me Kurama because I _AM_ the legendary fox spirit known as Yoko Kurama."

Involuntarily, Shiori pulled her hand from Kurama's. After a moment she daringly looked deep into the Youko's golden eyes. "Shuuichi?"

With a little nod, Kurama tried to smile. "Yes Mother, it's me. Twenty seven years ago, I was mortally wounded by a hunter. Not wanting to die, my soul left my body looking for a safe place to heal. Not feeling safe in Makai, I came to the Ningenkai. After searching for several hours for a suitable host, I came across you in the garden in the park. You caught my attention, not only because you were so beautiful, but because there was a fairy girl hovering near you."

Kazuya frowned. "A fairy girl, what's that?"

Kurama hesitated briefly. "Fairy girls carry souls from the Ningenkai to Reikai."

Watching Shiori intently, Kurama saw the moment she understood. "Was I going to die?"

Gently, Kurama explained. "I thought you were, so I waited for her to take your soul so I could enter your body myself and use my demon energy to heal you. In an adult female, it would have taken perhaps six months to a year for me to heal enough to return to Makai."

Seeing that his wife was upset and confused, Kazuya asked the next question. "Shiori didn't die though."

Looking at his stepfather, Kurama shook his head. "No, thank the gods. When the fairy girl collected the soul, mother appeared faint. I quickly entered her body only to find she still had a soul. What I discovered however was that the child she carried had just died. Running out of options. I had no other recourse but to inhabit the baby's body. In such a small being it took very little of my demon energy to revive the child and make him strong."

Big brown eyes looked up at Kurama as Shiori whispered. "So I would have lost my baby that day if it weren't for you?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, Shuuichi would have died. Instead you had a healthy baby, only he possessed a demon's soul. In one so small and weak, it would now take me ten years or more to heal. A thousand year old Youko trapped in a human infant's body was very frustrating. I'm afraid I wasn't very tolerant for those first few years. I'm sorry I was so hard on you Mother."

Shiori's brow furrowed curiously. "That changed though. All of a sudden, when you were about five or six, you became the most wonderful child. What happened?"

With a little smile, the ancient Youko blushed. "You taught me how to love. No matter how horrible I was, you gave me your unconditional love. You even risked your own safety for mine. I had never had that with my Youko mother. I was taught to fend for myself by the time I was three, then discarded when I was no longer wanted."

"Oh Shuuichi!" Jumping up, Shiori held out her arms as if to hug him. Suddenly realizing that the Youko wasn't her son, Shiori pulled back. "You're not really my Shuuichi, are you? Does this mean you're not my son?"

At the heart ache in her voice, Kurama quickly changed back to his human form. Holding a hand out to his mother, Kurama prayed that he wouldn't be rejected. "For you, I will always be your Shuuichi, and you will always be my mother… if you'll have me."

With tears in her eyes, Shiori rushed into his arms. "Oh Shuuichi! You are the best son I could have ever hoped for and I love you so much."

Smiling over her shoulder at his stepfather, Kurama held her tight. "I love you too Mother."

Kazuya smiled at his wife and stepson. "Of all the things we expected to hear you say Shuuichi, being a demon wasn't one of them."

There was a mischievous twinkle in Shiori's eyes as she looked up at her son. "We were actually hoping to hear that you were going to move to Makai to live with Hiei in his castle."

Kurama blushed. "That remains to be seen Mother. Hiei and I have a lot to discuss when he gets back from Makai."

Shiori grinned. "You and Hiei are discussing a relationship though, aren't you?"

With a grin, Kurama blushed again. "Yes Mother, we are."

The excitement in her voice was obvious as Shiori hugged him. "Oh Shuuichi, I'm so happy for you. I just know everything will work out fine between you."

As Kurama smiled and thanked her, his cell phone rang. After glancing at the name, he told his parents he needed to answer it.

"Hi Yusuke, what's up?… No, Hiei told you the truth. Everything is fine… Yes, he straightened everything out with Mukuro and he has his full memory back… I'm not sure yet. We'll talk about that when Hiei gets back… Really? Yusuke, that's wonderful. Congratulations!… No, I'll be there, but I'm not sure Hiei will be back yet… Yusuke, would it be alright if I invited my parents?… Actually, they already know Hiei and I are demons. I was thinking it would be a good way for them to learn more about us… Thanks, Yusuke. I'll see you then."

When he finished, Kurama closed the phone and turned to his parents. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are having a party to celebrate their mating. I was wondering if you'd both like to come with me?"

Seeing the confusion in his mother's eyes, Kurama smiled and waited for the inevitable questions. "I remember you telling me that Yukina had moved away and that Keiko was marrying someone else but when did Yusuke and Kazuma become a couple? And what do you mean by mating? Are they demons too?"

Indicating for his parents to sit down, Kurama attempted to explain. "Actually, they became a couple just a few months ago. Yusuke has had feelings for Kuwabara for some time now though. Probably, ever since he became a demon. Yusuke had a demon ancestor who's dormant gene became active when Yusuke became strong enough to withstand being a demon."

Seeing that they were handling this new development well, Kurama continued. "A few months ago we thought Kuwabara was ill, so Yusuke stayed with him and tried to help him get better. For some reason, Yusuke's demon energy made him feel better. Kuwabara's sister Shizuru finally confessed that when she was a teenager she had been raped by a tiger demon. Because she was so young, her parents raised her baby as their own. Kuwabara's illness turned out to be nothing more than his body adjusting to transforming into a demon."

Kazuya gave a nervous chuckle. "Shuuichi, you say that so casually. Like turning into a demon is an every day occurrence."

Kurama laughed. "It's actually very rare for someone born human to become a demon. It does seem odd though that, including myself, I've just told you of three such occurrences. As to their mating, that is the way a demon bonds with his chosen partner."

Kurama was surprised with how casually Shiori asked her next question. "Are all demons gay? I mean, I only know of four demons and all of you are male with male partners."

Even the ancient Youko in him grinned at her intuitiveness. "Most demons are bisexual. In our past we have all had both male and female lovers. Excuse my crudeness, but when demons are young, choosing a partner is simply about satisfying lust. When mating however, demons tend to chose partners with an equal strength to their own. If a demon as powerful as Yusuke were to mate with someone as weak as Keiko, Yusuke would have to hold himself back when they made love or risk hurting or killing her."

Shiori's eyes widened. "How powerful is Hiei? That little demon called him a lord, he must be very powerful. Shuuichi, are you in danger being with him?"

Realizing his mother had guessed his role in their lovemaking, Kurama blushed. "Yes Mother, Hiei is very powerful. He is classified an upper 'S' class demon. Only an elite few hold a higher classification. By the time Hiei rules Mukuro's territory, he will be among that elite. You don't need to worry about me though. I too am an 'S' class demon and very powerful."

Shaking her head, Shiori only looked slightly relieved. "I find it hard to believe that my sweet son is a powerful demon."

Squeezing her hand, Kurama smiled. "Coming with me to Yusuke & Kuwabara's party will help make it easier to understand. Everyone there will either be a demon or knows that we are demons, so it will be easier for us to relax and be ourselves around you."

Looking at her husband for approval, Shiori nodded. "We'd love to go Shuuichi. I'm looking forward to learning more about all of you. I do hope Hiei can come."

Shrugging, Kurama smiled sadly. "I wouldn't get my hopes up. The party is the day after tomorrow and Hiei said he'd be a few more days. It would be nice though."

A short while later Kurama said goodbye to his parents and went home. That night as he sat in the bay window in his room, Kurama took out Hiei's note and reread it. Though he was afraid to get his hopes up, the note did imply they would have a future together.

With one last, longing glance out the window, Kurama crawled in bed. For the first time Kurama felt like Hiei really was going to be his dragon and his mate.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay guys, this is the last chapter. Sorry I didn't warn you but I'm sure from reading that you all figured out there couldn't be much more. I'm not sure what I'll write next, but it will probably be a one shot or something short.

Thank you all so much for the great response to this, I'm glad you liked it. I'm hoping you all liked it enough to give me at least 7 more reviews. I've never had 100 reviews on this site and 7 more will give me that and make me very happy. SFM

**Chapter 16**

The party to celebrate Yusuke and Kuwabara's mating was a small one but everyone seemed to be having a good time. Shizuru was inside the temple relaying the story of how Kuwabara had become a demon to Keiko. Kazuya and Keiko's husband Nick were outside watching in fascination as Yusuke and Kuwabara wrestled playfully. Pinning Kuwabara to the ground, Yusuke claimed a kiss as his prize. "Sometimes I think you lose on purpose Kitten."

Since they had mated as demon's, both Yusuke and Kuwabara were in their demon forms. "Why would I do that Sparky? The prize would be the same."

To prove his point, Kuwabara leaned up to steal another kiss. Rolling his eyes, Kazuya nudged Nick and laughed as he walked away. "Come on Nick. I think we need another beer."

Sitting on the edge of the porch in his Youko form, Kurama's long legs were stretched out before him, his feet resting on the ground. Beside him, Shiori's toes barely touched the ground as she smiled at the others. "Kazuma looks so cute with his little tiger ears and that long tail. Yusuke looks good too. That beautiful long hair and those sexy tattoos suit him very well."

Looking at her, Kurama grinned. "Mother! You're not supposed to think my friends are sexy."

Shiori giggled. "You don't need to be jealous, Shuu… Kurama. I still think my son is the sexiest of all."

Golden eyes smiled at her gently. "Mother, it's okay if you call me Shuuichi. I…"

Kurama's voice trailed off and his smile faded as he turned to look out into the forest. He didn't even hear his mother calling his name or Yusuke's voice reassuring her. "It's alright Shiori. He just senses Hiei coming."

Eyes wide, Shiori followed Kurama's gaze toward the forest. Sure enough a moment later Hiei appeared through the trees. Silence fell on the group as they watched Hiei. Not even showing the slightest surprise at Shiori sitting beside the silver Youko, Hiei's gaze locked on his mate as he walked towards him.

Kurama's heart raced but he didn't move as he watched Hiei approach. Hiei didn't stop until he was standing between the Youko's knees. He could see the uncertainty in the golden gaze holding his as he reached out to finger a long silver forelock. "I guess this means there's no more secrets, Fox?"

Giving Hiei a hesitant little grin, Kurama shook his head. Nodding, Hiei smirked. "Good."

Not giving Kurama a chance to react, Hiei leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. With a little whimper, Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and surrendered to the kiss. Sensing Kurama's need, Hiei buried his fingers in Kurama's hair as he deepened the kiss. When his other hand slipped around to rub the Youko's back and scratch at the base of his tail, Kurama moaned.

Wrapped up in each other, neither of them heard the murmurs and giggles of their friends and family as they kissed. When they finally pulled apart, Kurama rested his forehead against Hiei's chest and clutched his cloak as if he were afraid his mate would disappear. Shaking his head, Hiei stroked Kurama's cheek, forcing the Youko to look at him. "Damn it Kurama, you should have told me, both about us being mated and about how you felt."

Sadly, Kurama sighed. "How could I Hiei? You weren't ready for a relationship back then, and I wasn't sure you ever would be… especially with me."

Stroking Kurama's hair, Hiei shook his head. "Stupid Fox."

Leaning in to Hiei's caress, Kurama looked at him hopefully. "Please tell me I was wrong Dragon. Please tell me you're not here out of some ridiculous sense of duty."

With a smirk, Hiei grunted. "Hn. Stupid Fox. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I'm sorry I made you wait so long Kurama. I should never have left you alone."

This time Kurama's smile held more confidence. "Where ever you go, whatever you do Hiei, I will always wait for you."

When they would have kissed again, they were suddenly interrupted by Shiori. "Wait just a minute you two. Did Hiei just say you were mated? When did that happen?"

Two sets of guilty eyes turned to look at Shiori and she had to resist the urge to laugh. With a sigh, Hiei pushed Kurama's hair off his left shoulder. Averting his eyes, Kurama lowered his head to Hiei's chest allowing his mate to expose his marks.

When Hiei's fingers pushed the tunic back, Shiori gasped at what she saw. Curiosity drew the others closer to see the truth for themselves. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke who, having seen the marks before, hung back. "So that's what the scar was we saw in Makai."

Knowing Hiei and Kurama had more explaining to do, Yusuke just nodded to his mate. Hiei leaned over and nipped at Kurama's neck before looking at Shiori. "Kurama has born my mark for over ten years Shiori, only I didn't remember it. Alone, he has suffered as he waited for me to be ready to be a true mate to him. Well I'm ready now, and I will never let him be alone again."

When Hiei released his hair, Kurama tipped his head up for a tender kiss before looking at his mother. Knowing she would have questions, Kurama waited for her to speak. "Hiei marked you as his demon mate, how does this effect you as Shuuichi?"

Wanting to calm his mother's fears, Kurama raised his energy and changed forms. Thick red air now fanned Hiei's chest where Kurama's head rested against him. Big green eyes looked into red and Hiei quickly stole a kiss before Kurama turned to Shiori. "Actually Mother, Hiei marked me when I was fifteen. I couldn't even take my Youko form back then, so I belong to Hiei in either of my forms."

As if to prove Kurama's point, Hiei kissed him before pulling back his hair collar to expose the mark. Alarmed, Shiori reached out as if to touch it only to gasp and pull back when Hiei growled. When Kurama glared at him, Hiei sighed and explained. "I cannot allow you to do that Shiori. Only I may touch my mate so intimately."

As Kurama and Hiei watched her calmly, Shiori nodded. "I'm sorry. I guess I have a lot to learn about having a demon for a son… and son-in-law. Shuuichi, will you please explain to me how you became mated to a demon when you were a fifteen year old human boy?"

Lifting his head, but staying in the shelter of Hiei's arms, Kurama smiled at her. "Even at fifteen and in a human form, I was still a demon Mother. As you know, Hiei and I met when I was eleven. What you don't know is that Hiei and I became partners in order to train and gain strength. Eventually we partnered in order to break into the Reikai vault in order to steal sacred artifacts that we each desired."

Shiori's eyes widened as everyone listened intently to their conversation. "Shuuichi, why on earth would you need an artifact from the Reikai vault?"

Drawing a breath for courage, Kurama's answer was little more than a whisper. "To save my mother's life."

At Shiori's gasp Kazuya moved to her side and put a reassuring arm around her. As his stepfather held his mother, Kurama continued. "Once you were safe, I turned myself in to Yusuke who was spirit detective at that time. Afraid for Hiei's safety, I offered Yusuke my assistance in capturing him. After we were securely locked up in a cell in Reikai, Hiei marked and claiming me as his mate in order to ensure my eternal loyalty to him. The only problem was, because of his wounds from his fight with Yusuke, he didn't remember any of it."

Stroking Kurama's hair soothingly, Hiei caught Shiori's gaze. "Kurama has shouldered the burden of this secret alone all these years. Now that I know however, he won't have to do that anymore, because I will never leave my mate alone again."

Looking at him, Shiori smiled. "Then my son couldn't have a better mate. Welcome to the family Hiei."

With a big smile, Kurama leaned over to hug his mother. "Thank you mother."

Though Hiei didn't feel deserving of the honor yet he still mumbled a thank you. After that the party became a celebration of both Yusuke and Kuwabara's mating as well as Hiei and Kurama's. It was late when Hiei and Kurama arrived home. Entering the house, Hiei saw that Kurama hesitated about going upstairs. "Go make some tea Fox. I'll set up the chess board."

Even though it was late, Kurama nodded and did as Hiei suggested. Their games of chess had always been their best way to communicate. After brewing them a nice herbal blend that wouldn't keep them up, Kurama joined Hiei in the library. They played in silence for several minutes before Hiei finally spoke. "Are you okay Fox? You've been awfully quiet."

Kurama shrugged. "I'm not sure what to say. After what happened in Makai, I figured I'd let you decide what happens next."

Hiei smirked. "The last few days have been quite enlightening. "You tied up my boss and exposed her plot to manipulate me into mating with her. Then I find out I raped you, marked you and abandon you to bare the burden of not only our mating but also your secret love for me all these years. Of all of it though, that last one is the hardest one for me to comprehend."

With his heart aching, Kurama nodded. "I understand Hiei. I know how intolerant you are of my weakness for caring for those around me. I'll try to maintain better control of my feelings in the future."

Even if he couldn't hear it in the redhead's voice, Kurama's lack of attention to their game told Hiei how upset he really was. Moving his chess piece, Hiei grunted. "Hn. You haven't asked me what happened with Mukuro yet."

Trying to force his mind to concentrate on the chess board, Kurama attempted to smile. "After what I did, I can't imagine I'll be welcome at Alaric any time soon. I hope she's not going to take my actions out on you though."

Hiei waited for Kurama to move his piece before responding. "You don't have to worry about either Kurama. I told you I used the jagon on her. I completely erased her memory of you taking her captive, and since Captain Tran and Vestra are loyal to me, your being welcome at Alaric isn't a problem. With the jagon I discovered she didn't have romantic feelings about me, just that she's not ready to give up power just yet. She thought our mating would satisfy both my and her need for power."

Curiosity peaked, Kurama forgot strategy and took his turn quickly. "Then what's going to happen? You didn't do anything foolish like quitting did you? You're so close to the power you crave Hiei, I don't want to be the cause of you losing it."

Knowing he'd already won the game, Hiei absently moved his piece. "Damn it Fox, you worry too much. I convinced Mukuro that I wasn't in any hurry to take command from her. With the promise to continue my training, even when I'm here, Mukuro agreed that my place for now was with my mate. I will return to Alaric one week a month to train with her but otherwise I intend to remain here with you."

Stunned, the game was forgotten as Kurama stared at Hiei. "Here? With me? Hiei, you hate it here."

Knowing the game was over, Hiei began putting the chess pieces away. "Kurama, look around you. You have made a haven here where the ningen would won't touch me unless I allow it to. A place where my mate and I can live, train and love in peace until we are ready to return home and take our place as lords of Makai."

Daring to hope, Kurama whispered. "You'd do that for me?"

Rising from his chair, Hiei moved to stand beside Kurama. Looking up at Hiei, Kurama was gifted with one of the fire demon's rare smiles. "I would do that for us Kurama."

Leaning down, Hiei kissed his mate before drawing him to his feet. "Let's go to bed Fox. Everything will work itself out so long as we do it together and have no more secrets."

Smiling, Kurama allowed Hiei to lead him upstairs. Upstairs, they quickly stripped off their clothes and crawled into bed together. With a contented sigh, Kurama squeezed his eyes shut as he nestled into Hiei's arms. Holding tightly to Hiei, Kurama drew a deep breath. "Hiei, I lied when I said I could control my feeling. I can't be with you and not tell you and show you how much I love you."

Expecting anger, Kurama was surprised when Hiei chuckled. "I know Kurama. You are a Youko after all. You've already admitted to being '_love struck'_, so there's a good chance you'll have '_expectations beyond friendship'_. If I'm lucky that will include lots of sex because I'm looking forward to being '_stuck' _with you for a very long time."

The words that had hurt him so much in the past now warmed Kurama's heart. "Hiei?"

With a "Hn" Hiei briefly kissed Kurama's lips. "Though I never dreamed there could be anything more than friendship between us Kurama, over the years you have wormed your way into my life and my heart. I'm not sure I even know how to love you the way you deserve, but I do know I want to try."

With those words, Hiei found a naked, excited and aroused redhead in his arms. Kurama had never been happier as he kissed any part of Hiei he could reach. "Oh Hiei, I love you. Please Dragon, I need you so much."

Hearing Kurama beg excited Hiei beyond words. Pushing Kurama back onto the bed, Hiei's hands and mouth began exploring. He was pleasantly rewarded with whimpers and moans of pleasure that grew louder with each new area of flesh he touched and tasted. Smirking as Kurama's hips attempted to get his neglected erection some attention, Hiei intentionally ignored it until Kurama's whimpers grew more needy. "Dragon please! I've waited so long for you to touch me. I'm so horny Hiei, I can't take much more."

Giving in to his mate's plea, Hiei wasted no more time tormenting his lover as he took Kurama's hard cock deep in his mouth. Kurama's moans became nothing more than incoherent rambling as Hiei's hot mouth ravished him greedily. The only discernible word was when Kurama thrashed his head and cried out "HIEI!" as he released his passion.

Moving up beside him, Hiei stroked his hair and skin as Kurama's heart beat and breathing began to return to normal. "Gods Hiei, you are so good at that. Give me a minute and I'll return the favor."

At Hiei's brief hesitation, Kurama raised his head and looked at him curiously. Knowing Kurama was waiting for him, Hiei sighed. "I was just wondering if I could make love to you in your Youko form this time?"

Hearing the slight uncertainty in Hiei's voice, Kurama smiled and quickly changed forms. Long fingers reached up to caress Hiei's cheek as the Youko grinned. "Of course you can Hiei. In effect, you have two lovers, and I will never deny you whichever one of me you want. Just as I hope you will understand if sometimes I want you in one form or the other."

With a growl, Hiei swooped down to kiss the Youko. When the Youko kissed him back hesitantly, Hiei drew back and frowned. Licking his lips, Kurama smiled. "I've tasted myself on a lover's lips before but never as Shuuichi. It's different but not unpleasant. Now, didn't you say you wanted to make love to me?"

Smirking, Hiei began kissed and touched every inch of his lover before settling between his long legs to worship the treat he found there. Throaty moans and growls filled the room as Hiei pleasured his lover. This time however he only brought Kurama to the brink of passion before releasing him to move over him. Bending his knees, Kurama encouraged Hiei to continue. "Please Hiei, take me!"

With one firm thrust, Hiei was sheathed in his lover's body. "Gods Hiei, YES! That big cock of yours feels so good. Please Dragon, MOVE! I want to feel you stroking inside me."

In a frenzy of passion, Hiei began thrusting. Kurama's yips and moans increased with every brush against his secret pleasure spot. Feeling Kurama nearing his release, Hiei slowed down. With a whimper that was half pleasure, half frustration, Kurama adjusted to the new rhythm. Neither knew how much time passed as Hiei pleasured his mate. Only when Kurama was trembling with need did Hiei increase the speed and strength of his thrusts.

Wanting to give Kurama as much pleasure as possible, Hiei gathered the moisture from the tip of his lover's erection and began stroking his length firmly. Crying out at the new assault on his senses, Kurama held on tightly as he reached his peak. With a silent scream, Kurama climaxed bringing Hiei over the edge with him.

Panting, Hiei rolled off to cuddle against the Youko's side. When their breaths evened, they shared a tender kiss before Hiei rested his head on the Youko's shoulder. "Just so we're clear Kurama, you do accept me as your mate now, right?"

With a chuckle, the Youko grinned. "Yes Hiei, I do. I won't fight our mating anymore. In fact, now that we're past all of that you'll find that I'm very protective and get jealous easily. I hope you can handle that."

Hiei smirked. "I can manage if you can. As you already saw, I won't even allow your mother to touch you now that you're mine."

Kurama growled cutely. "Actually, that was kind of a turn on. I love belonging to you Hiei, you don't ever have to worry that I'll even look at another."

When Hiei remained silent, Kurama raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You are my mate Kurama, not my property. I was just thinking that it might be a good idea for you to mark me too. Then our relationship would be on a more even level."

Kurama thought a moment before answering. "I'll think about it Hiei. It's not that I don't want to mark you, it's just that I like things the way they are. I know that sounds strange coming from the mighty Yoko Kurama but it's true. Besides, for me to properly mark you, you'd have to submit to me and I seem to recall you saying that you would never submit to a lover."

Hiei nipped playfully at Kurama's shoulder. "You're not just my lover Kurama, you're my mate. When you're ready to mark me, I will willingly submit to you."

Kurama's eyes widened at the unexpected offer. Making a decision, Kurama changed forms before giving Hiei a beautiful smile. "I love you Hiei. If it's alright with you I'd like to leave things the way they are for now. Why don't we save that for when we return to Makai permanently? It will give us something special to look forward to as a way to celebrate the beginning of our demon life together."

Nodding, Hiei crawled over Kurama and made himself comfortable on the redhead's chest. "Anything you want my Fox. Now let's get some sleep. I'm going to need some rest so I can make love to you again later."

Shivering in anticipation, Kurama wrapped his arms around his mate. "I'm looking forward to it Koi. Not that I'm complaining Hiei, but is there a reason behind you sleeping directly on top of me?"

With a smug grin, Hiei nodded. "With the annoying habit my mate has of disappearing from our bed in the middle of the night, I'll be sleeping right here until I break you of that habit."

Kurama laughed. "You won't here me complaining. I love you Hiei."

In a soft, hesitant voice, Hiei replied. "I love you too Kurama."

Closing his eyes as he tried to gain control of his emotions, Kurama realized he was truly happy for the first time in his life. Unbeknownst to him, above him Hiei had the same thought.

**THE END**


End file.
